In Your Dreams
by SocialButterfli
Summary: Robin's mistakes keep getting in the way of his relationship with Starfire. But when she gets caught up in a war between Tamaran and Earth, can he save both her and the world? Or will he just screw it up again? RobStar COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but it anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

----------------------------

Prologue

_If it had been any other rescue, I would have carried on as usual, making sure the criminal was put in jail and then returning the victim to where they belong, safe and sound. But this was not a normal rescue, even though it started out that way._

_We were alerted of a kidnaping taking place on South Boulevard of Jump City. Being the "heroes" that we're called, of course we had to go and save the day. In places like Jump City where strange criminals lurk and even stranger crimes occur, the police are rendered useless. It is in a place like Jump City that teams such as the Teen Titans are needed._

_This was one of those usual strange crimes. A kidnaping is normal enough, but the kidnapper was one of those psychos armed with strange, possibly supernatural weapons. You can see why police are no match for such criminals. However, the Teen Titans are. So we answered the call, getting there as fast as we could._

_Like I said before, it started out normal enough. The kidnapper fired as us with his strange laser-gun-like weapon, but we dodged his shots easily, and soon Raven had used her powers to remove all weaponry. Unarmed, he was helpless, and moments later he had surrendered and the rest of the team was taking him to the big house. I was left behind to deal with the rescued child and escort him home. It was Beast Boy, not me, who rescued the boy from the grip of his captor, so it was the first time I laid eyes on him._

_And when I did, my heart stopped. No longer was it a normal rescue. It was one that would change our lives, or mine at least, forever. Whether bad or good, at the time I could not tell, but I knew it was a change I wanted. Anything to escape the mistake I made, and perhaps have a chance to fix it._

_I was overcome with a wave of nostalgia, followed by a surge of hope. I knew it was foolish, and it was just my innermost desires getting the best of my normally realistic and logical mind, but that familiar crimson hair and shining green eyes brought her memory back to life. Not that it was ever dead, for I live with my mistake and the consequences that followed every single minute of my hateful life. Every morning when I wake up, I am forced to relive that fateful night again, knowing that life will never be the same; the best thing that ever happened to me is gone, and it's all my fault._

_I'm not your average teenage guy. That goes without saying, as you already know I'm a super hero, supposedly. I don't laugh in the face of danger, but I don't run and hide, either. I just take action. But sometimes I get a little . . . wrapped up in a mission. If you asked the rest of the team, they'd tell you I was dangerously obsessive at times. And they wouldn't be wrong in telling you that, either. Because of my . . . intensity, I made a couple of mistakes. Mistakes that you just shouldn't make when the fate of a city rests in your so-called capable hands. But those mistakes are nothing compared to the one I made that fateful night. I can still see her emerald eyes, glistening with tears as my mistaken and regretful words reached her ears. Those same eyes are reflected now in this boy. Perhaps I am mistaken to think it is not a coincidence. But deep down inside, I know it's not. This boy must be related to her, or have some connection to her._

_Where did she go when she left?_

"_What is your name?" I asked the boy. He looked at me, and I noticed him shivering. I couldn't tell if it was because he was scared or cold. Probably both._

"_Ryan," he said, after he seemed to contemplate what his answer should be. "Ryan Anders." He paused for another moment, then shook his head. "No, I guess that's not right. That would be repetitive. Ry Anders, then. Or just Ryan." I looked at him, studying him again, but this time my focus was not on his familiar features, but on his face. There was something he was hiding, that was for sure. Who has to take a moment to figure out their name?_

"_Well, Ryan, if that's your preference, where is your . . . guardian?" Ryan looked at me and our gazes locked. Suddenly, his face seemed to light up with recognition._

"_Are you Robin?" he asked, almost eagerly. "Were your friends the Teen Titans?"_

"_Yes," I answered slowly. "We are the Teen Titans." I paused, wondering whether to add the last bit of information. Finally, I did. "Minus one." Ryan nodded as if this made sense, and my heart leaped with hope. Most children we met in the park or rescued or just came across nowadays would ask us where our missing member was and why she was missing. If Ryan were just another child, I was sure he would have asked as well. But he didn't. He didn't look surprised, either. I couldn't help but hope it meant something._

"_I've heard a lot about you." My next question was inevitable, and I had a feeling that we both knew it._

"_From whom?"_

"_My sister." I swallowed, hard._

"_And who is your sister?" There was a moment's pause, and I felt like I needed to justify myself. "I need to know if I'm to return you home."_

"_Kori. Kori Anders." He smiled. "Now that one is right." My face, and heart, fell. I was so sure that he meant her. How could he not? They had the same hair and eyes and orange-tinted skin. How could they not be related? Perhaps I had imagined it all. The similarity, the knowing glances, the omnipresent connection. I was so intent on finding her again that I let my heart take over, and in letting that happen, I had allowed myself to let my guard down and get hurt again. Just like I am hurt every day, and I deserve it, too, for I hurt her._

"_Oh," I said, trying to shield my disappointment. "I don't know where she lives, so you'll have to give me directions. Do you know?" He gaze never left my face, but it seemed to change from possible eagerness to a disappointment mirroring my own. I didn't know what to make of this, and didn't have a chance to ponder it any longer as the boy took my hand. I was surprised by the gesture, not just because we were strangers to each other, but because I couldn't remember the last time someone had reached out to me like that. Since the night of The Mistake, as I've come to address it in my tortured mind, everyone close to me has regarded me with unsure caution, as if scared of me, and the one who was closest to me was gone. I'd like to say that since then things have returned to normal, and I suppose they are as normal as they can get under the circumstances. But nothing can be normal without her presence. We never really realized how much she affected our daily lives until she wasn't affecting us any longer. And I don't think anyone really forgave me for that, even if I do catch them sending me pitying glances from time to time. So, no, things have never been the same since The Mistake, and deep down inside I know that my life is doomed to be forever empty without her. The others have a chance, perhaps, to reconcile with her. After all, they never did a thing to hurt her, not like me. But so far, no one has. Not out of loyalty to me, mind you, but because everyone thought she went back to her home planet. For a brief moment I had hope that we were mistaken, but reality has crashed upon me once again and I know that she truly is gone._

_Speaking of my team's loyalty, or rather the seeming lack of, it's something that has truly troubled my mind during the rare moments that The Mistake isn't cursing me. As a team, they will stand by me as their leader, of that I have no doubts. But as a friend . . . I don't even know if "friend" is a term they would use to describe me anymore. What I did didn't just hurt her, and ultimately myself; it affected everyone, and everyone had to pay for my brash stupidity. They know I didn't mean it, they know it was a mistake, but they are still angry for my stubbornness. You see, if I had just admitted what was the obvious truth (unknown only to her, because of her tendency to be oblivious to earthly ways), none of this would have happened. She would still be here with us, all of us would be happy, myself most of all._

_Or the worst case scenario could have happened and the team would have fallen apart._

_Then again, the team has fallen apart anyway._

_And there was no best case scenario with The Mistake. There could have been if I had just stopped being so hardheaded and torn down my wall to let someone in. But not just anyone. Her._

_My beautiful Starfire._

_--------------------------------_

Hey to all my returning loyal readers and hopefully some new ones too! Have you missed me? Finally I'm back with my new fic, "In Your Dreams". I know you're probably wondering what took me so long, and I'm sorry about the long wait, but my laptop got a virus and so I had to see if it could be fixed. Sadly, it couldn't, so all my work was lost and I had to wait until I got a new one. It was supposed to be my Christmas gift, but after lots of begging and pleading I was allowed to have it early. So it'll take me longer to update since I haven't written most of this up ahead of time as usual, but I hope you'll bear with me, I'm pretty sure this story will be good.

A couple author's notes that are important: In case you didn't know, Koriand'r is Starfire's real name, from the comic books. (Kori Anders, in case you didn't make the connection.) Also, Ryand'r (Ryan/Ry Anders) is her brother from the comic books. That's all I know about him, so if you know more and he doesn't have Starfire's red hair and green eyes, I'm sorry, but it works best for the story to have it that way. So now, if you didn't before, you have an idea of where I'm going with this story.

Also, I'm going to be writing this fic in two ways: one, in Robin's POV, which will be written in italics. Two, as I normally do, which is 3rd person. Certain chapters will be Robin, others will be 3rd person, and I'm not sure yet if I'll mix the two, but if I do, you'll know because the italics will tell you who's "speaking", me as the author or Robin.

Another note is that there won't be any sneak peaks like there usually are in my other stories (Hey Jealousy, Heart's Desire, and the sequel to HD, Mind's Obsession, read them if you haven't already!) because I'm actually not all that sure of what will happen next. You'll just have to find out when I do!

So I hope you enjoy this story, let me know if you do by reviewing, because you know you want to. I'll update ASAP. Love you guys!

Blair


	2. Chapter 1

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but it anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 1

When Robin walked in the door of Titans Tower later that night and came upon the other three Titans sitting on the couch, it was apparent that they had just been talking about him from their sudden silence and the way they were all looking at him. He shrugged it off, for it was not abnormal as of late. Since The Mistake all the Titans had their own secret opinions about him, shared only with each other. He didn't understand why his team didn't just come to him with their concerns. It wasn't like he didn't know how they felt. But yet they insisted on meeting in secret to discuss whatever they wanted to discuss that involved him, Starfire, and that fateful night. Though he would never admit it, it hurt him greatly to hear their secretive whispers in the dark of night when they thought he was asleep. It happened often, and he became in the habit of needing less sleep as he hadn't been getting much in the first place. What with his haunted conscience and listening in on what they had to say about him, there wasn't much time for sleep. And sleep is the sort of necessary thing that a person can't go on without enough of it. Needless to say, The Mistake was bringing the once great Boy Wonder down. Way down.

"Hey," Beast Boy said, breaking the uneasy silence. Robin nodded in acknowledgment. "Did you get the kid back safe and sound?"

"I guess," Robin replied airily. "He wouldn't let me come in. He said something about how it wasn't a good idea, but I could rest assured that his sister was grateful." Beast Boy nodded, and there was another silence.

It was killing the green changeling that everyone was acting this way. He tried to restore normalcy as much as he could, but there wasn't much he could do. Everyone knew that what had happened would put a sort of barrier between Robin and the rest of the world. And if you were looking at it from an unbiased point of view, you would think that the Titans were being unreasonably harsh towards Robin, even if you didn't know what had happened; Beast Boy knew this. And it killed him. The Titans weren't necessarily _angry_ with him, as Robin most likely assumed, they were more disappointed that Robin couldn't let himself be happy. It was obvious that Robin and Starfire were meant to be to everyone but the two themselves, and Robin was so wrapped up in his leadership hero status, not to mention a little insecure, that he wouldn't let himself have a chance at the relationship that was perfect for him, and for her.

Things being "weird" between the remaining Titans was inevitable, but it was Robin who put up the wall, not the rest of them. Many times they had tried to reach out, but he had turned them away, perhaps wanting to wallow in his sorrow, or more likely punish himself for what he'd done and what had happened, or maybe both.

How could the Teen Titans save the city if they couldn't even work together as a team?

"Uh, so, I guess his sister is his main guardian?" Beast Boy said, finally. Robin shrugged.

"I suppose."

"Who is she?" _I'm trying_, Beast Boy thought. _But I need you to reciprocate._

"I don't know her. Kori Anders, I think he said." At this, Raven's head snapped up. She and Cyborg had been silent observing this awkward moment, not eager to jump in and make it all the more obvious that it was difficult. Beast Boy had yet to understand that just leaving it alone was best. If Robin wanted to open himself up again, he would. But it wasn't likely.

"Kori Anders?" Raven repeated, questioning. Why did the name sound so familiar to her? She was sure she had heard it somewhere before, probably somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, like a person's mind.

"Yeah," Robin replied, shrugging once more. Raven took the opportunity to enter Robin's mind to get more information. Normally a familiar name wouldn't bother her, but this seemed important for reasons she didn't know.

Inside his mind, Raven saw the little boy. Right away she knew the reason Beast Boy had almost dropped him when he rescued him from the kidnapper: the boy had the same hair, eye, and skin color as Starfire. Did that mean something? After all, Star was from another planet, so such a resemblance wasn't likely on Earth.

Starfire, Starfire, Starfire. Had the name Kori Anders come from a trip into Starfire's subconscious? After all, Raven had visited her mind most often, sometimes from curiosity at what could possibly go on in the overly optimistic girl's head, but most of the time because Starfire was the closest thing Raven had to a "best" friend, and since Starfire was from another planet, Raven wanted to learn as much about her as possible. But it seemed that Starfire had alien powers that allowed some of her memories to be blocked off even from Raven's demonic powers.

Raven shook her head, knowing that she was too tired to continue racking her brain for the connection and she needed sleep. They all needed sleep, especially Robin. She hoped he would get some tonight.

"Well, it's bed time, y'all," Cyborg said, as if he had read her mind. "I'm shutting down Titans Tower, is that okay?" Everyone nodded absentmindedly and went off their own ways. Slowly, one by one, they each looked back at different times, resulting in thinking that no one else cared enough to look back on the painfully strained moment they had all experienced.

* * *

Luckily for you guys, it's a weekend so I was able to write up two more chapters and I'm in the process of writing Chapter 3. I might be able to update tomorrow, but I'm not sure, so I'll definitely update on Tuesday, and I'll keep writing. 

Also, I did some research, and found that Ryand'r does have Starfire's trademark red hair and green eyes. Yay for me being right! I also found out some other things about Starfire/Koriand'r's past that were very interesting, and I might incorporate some of that in here. If I do, I'll have an author's note at the bottom telling you about it, so don't worry if you know nothing about the comic books and the character's histories. I gotcha covered.

One last thing is I've got some leaked information for all who want to know: the new episodes of Teen Titans will continue January 8 and will segue right into Season 4, which will be the last season. As I cry my eyes out! Not looking forward to the end, not at all, what will I do without the Titans? Oh well, you can count on me continuing to write fics even after the animated series ends, because I'm absolutely in love with it and it gets me through the day.

I also found the titles of the episodes for the 4th season as they are currently (they might be subject to change) and the last three episodes are called The End Parts 1, 2, and 3. THE END? It's killing me. If anyone wants the link that I got this info from, you can email me or ask me for it on my new sn on AIM: BlairBear31

That's all from me. You know what to do, click the button that says review! And now I'm a master rhymer. Right.

Blair


	3. Chapter 2

1Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but it anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

Chapter 2

Koriand'r looked up as her little brother walked through the front door.

"You have returned?" she asked, surprised. Ryand'r nodded.

"Yes, I was . . . rescued, I suppose."

"Please, you were rescued? I do not understand. Where is Kendrick?"

"Some . . . people thought that Kendrick was capturing me, so they took away his Tamaranean military arms and imprisoned him." Koriand'r gasped.

"Ryand'r, that is terrible! What did you do?" He shrugged.

"Nothing. Kendrick was a bit of a . . . glorfork, and I really didn't care if they took him away." Starfire nodded absentmindedly, because she held the same opinion about the Tamaranean royal servant. "Besides, I want to stay with you." Koriand'r looked at him, surprised.

"But Ryand'r, you have remained on Earth too long. It is time for you to return home."

"Then come with me," he pleaded. "Tamaran is your home too." She shook her head, slowly.

"No. It is not any longer, and you know this. I belong on Earth."

"But why?" Ryand'r asked furiously. "Earth has done nothing except hurt you!"

"My heart belongs here."

"What heart? You told me that your heart was destroyed." His voice became softer as he finished his sentence, realizing that he was being too harsh with a fragile matter. Koriand'r's eyes became teary.

"Not destroyed, it was broken" Her brother was worried about her now as he saw the hurt in her eyes. He mistook the pain to be physical, as Koriand'r once did.

"Can we sew it back up?" he asked, and Koriand'r almost laughed. Almost.

"No, little brother, it is not that kind of broken. It is an Earthly expression. When one's heart loves someone greatly, but that someone hurts them, the heart is torn between loving and letting go. Eventually it is torn so much that is breaks. But not physically," Koriand'r added quickly upon seeing the alarmed look on her brother's face. "It just feels as if it has been torn in two."

"Is there anyone who can fix it?"

_Only the one who broke it_, she thought, but didn't say so. "Who took you from Kendrick and locked him up?" she asked, changing the subject without answering his question. The siblings shared a look; they both knew what his answer would be. But Koriand'r wanted to hear it.

"The Teen Titans," Ryand'r said, finally, and Koriand'r could feel her heart aching as he said the words. It had been so long since she'd seen them or talked to them, but she'd never forgotten. It had been a year, and perhaps to some that doesn't seem long, but when you care deeply for someone, as Koriand'r cared for her Titan friends, one day is forever. Since then, Koriand'r had grown, and she assumed so had the Titans, but she could only hope that they hadn't forgotten about her. She knew that they didn't know she had returned to Earth so they couldn't possibly have gotten in touch with her, but it still upset her that it had been so long without any contact at all. She had wanted to, many times, but was too scared. After all, she had just left. But how could she not? She was supposed to, anyway, and then Robin had given her the perfect reason to.

But he didn't have to do it so brutally. His tone had been harsh, his words cutting . . . but she didn't want to get into that again.

"I would have thought they would bring you home," she commented, curious as to why Ryand'r had come in by himself. That wasn't like the Teen Titans, at least not back when she was with them. They always escorted a victim home. But it had been a year since she had been with the Titans, and perhaps they had changed.

"Yes," Ryand'r said, tentatively. Koriand'r stared at her little brother.

"Then why did they not come in and make sure that you were delivered safe and sound?" Ryand'r hesitated, sure that his sister would either be angry or upset at his reason. But he saw no way out of the truth. He looked at his feet.

"Robin brought me home," he began, and Koriand'r's heart stopped completely. She was sure she was going to die, because she found herself unable to breathe as well. She had thought of him many times, envisioned him, but never since she had told her story to her little brother had she heard his name again. And now that the name was verbalized, she felt herself relive the night all over again.

And it was even harsher the second time.

"Sister, you look ill," Ryand'r said, wishing he had never said anything. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to bring him up, it was not that he did not want to see you, he just did not recognize your name and I did not want you to . . ."

"Did not recognize my name?" That was the final stab in the heart. Koriand'r felt herself collapse, and didn't even hear her brother cry out her name. She hit the ground painfully, but by then she was so emotionally numb that physical pain was nothing compared to what she had gone through.

Next thing she knew, her brother's face was hovering over hers, green met green, and she blinked. The concern that showed on his face was welcoming; it was always nice to know someone cared. And then she remembered the reason she fainted.

"How could he forget me?" she whispered in a small voice that caused Ryand'r to feel a pang in his heart. His poor sister.

"Perhaps he is just very flortka," Ryand'r suggested after a moment, and Koriand'r looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"How would being foolish account for this?"

"Well, I told him your name was Kori Anders, maybe he just did not realize that Kori Anders put together and without the 's' is Koriand'r." Her eyes fluttered and her heart leapt.

"Koriand'r," she said, her voice rising slightly.

"Er, yes," Ryand'r replied.

"Koriand'r," she repeated. "You told him my name is Koriand'r!" Now Ryand'r was the puzzled one.

"Well, yes, is not that your name?" For the first time in too long, a genuine smile spread across Koriand'r's face.

"Not here it isn't. Here, I am Starfire."

----

Okay I don't have much time to write up an author's note, but I will say that while yes, it's always possible that the Titans will continue anyway, I've seen the current titles of next season and the last three were called "The End" so it doesn't seem likely. But I have hope, I'll always have hope, lol.

Thank you SOOO much to all who reviewed, I love you guys so much. Your reviews keep the story going, so keep it up!

Blair


	4. Chapter 3

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

-------------------

Chapter 3

_I woke up to worried voices outside my door. The voices belonged to my friends . . . er, teammates, and it was obvious that they were once again talking about me. It seemed everyone had something to say about me nowadays. And I didn't blame them._

"_Should we wake him up?" came the voice of Beast Boy._

"_Why?" Raven's voice responded in question. "If he's still asleep, let him sleep."_

"_He's never slept past the crack of dawn, not even if we just got in at 3 AM from a mission. And now it's noon. That throws up a warning flag for me," Cyborg explained. I looked over at the clock next to my bed. The red digital numbers read 12:04. I couldn't believe it, I had never slept this late in my life, not even when I was a normal boy. That was strange, no wonder they were worried about me._

_Wait, worried? Were my fri . . . teammates genuinely worried about **me**? What did that mean?_

"_So maybe he's just tired," Raven suggested. "Let him sleep." There was a pause, and then Beast Boy cleared his throat._

"_There might be something else," he said, finally. "You guys didn't see the kidnaped boy. He, I don't know, maybe leaving Robin to take him home by himself was a bad idea."_

"_What do you mean?" Cyborg asked._

"_The boy sort of . . .I mean, maybe it was just me, but he looked like . . ."_

"_Starfire," Raven finished, and my heart jolted in my chest at the name. I had thought of her many times, but her actual name hadn't been voiced since The Mistake. No one ever brought it up, and I was never sure if I was grateful or hateful for that. _

"_How did you know?" Beast Boy asked in a surprised voice. "Did you see him?"_

"_No. When Robin came home . . . it was obvious that he was in a weirder mood than usual, so, I don't know, I checked out his mind to see what had happened, if anything, and I saw the boy. That resemblance is too similar to be coincidence, especially because I have yet to see someone from Earth that looks like that." There was another silence, and I felt like yelling at them. They were rekindling my hope all over again, and it hurt because I knew that it wasn't possible. His sister was Kori Anders, not Starfire. If he was related to Starfire and he knew that I was Robin, wouldn't he have said something? No. I would not get my hopes up again. I will not open myself up to that kind of hurt. The Mistake lives on, and I can't fix it. _

"_So what does that mean?" Cyborg said after a while._

"_I don't know," Raven said, sighing. "I don't want to believe something just because I want to. If he's related to her, if Starfire is still here on Earth, I want to be sure before I get my hopes up."_

_If only I had done that._

"_Yeah, but how do we find out?" Beast Boy asked. I listened intently, interested in what sort of plan they would come up with to find out if my beautiful Starfire had finally returned._

_Although I suppose I don't have the right to call her mine. Subconsciously I've always referred to her that way, because what I felt . . .feel . . . for her was something strong that just doesn't come along every day. In fact, some people never have the chance to feel it. It was, and is, something that . . . okay, the feeling is love._

_To be in love is hard to explain. It's blissful, it's a miracle, it's amazing, and it's something you shouldn't ignore. I, however, tried to. I tried desperately. You see, I'm supposed to be the strong, capable leader of the Teen Titans. Starfire was a member of the Teen Titans. If there was something between us, it could ruin everything the Teen Titans stand for, and I couldn't risk that. If I admitted my feelings and she didn't feel the same, it would be awkward and our teammate relationship would be strained. If I admitted my feelings, she did feel the same, but we broke up later on or had complications, same scenario. How many relationships do you know of that work perfectly forever? That's how it would have to be if we were to have an in-team relationship, and it's just not likely, even though when I'm with her or I think about her, it seems like the most destined thing in the world. But I had to learn that Jump City came before my feelings. I had to be content with just being her best friend._

_But being best friends with someone as caring (not to mention touchy-feely) as Starfire made what I was trying to do near impossible. I managed to hold myself together, but one night I just couldn't stand it anymore. I blew. And that was the night of The Mistake._

_I suppose I should explain The Mistake._

_It was a normal night at Titans Tower, and we were all carrying about our business as usual. Raven was reading one of her old dusty books and growled at anyone who dared to interrupt her, Beast Boy and Cyborg were battling it out on video games, and I was in the weight room, pounding out my frustrations on the punching bag with Starfire watching me. Every now and then I would glance over at her, and I loved the way her eyes moved when I moved, as if she were actually fascinated with me. I loved to think that, even though I knew that was impossible. I was her best friend, and only her best friend, in her eyes. Besides, we couldn't be anything more anyway. No matter how much I wanted it._

"_Perhaps you could show me how to do that," her sweet voice rang out after I did a complicated double swing-back kick _(AN: I **totally** made that up)_, and I was more than eager to oblige._

"_Okay. Come here." She flew over and landed next to me, lightly brushing my arm. I almost had a seizure right then and there from the touch. I knew the only way to show her how to do the difficult martial arts move was to guide her by actually making physical contact with her (what a concept, I know) and I wasn't sure if I could handle that. But the one thing I did know was that I wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. I'd segregated myself from her physically for too long to let this go. Gently, I rested my hands on her upper arms. I almost felt her shiver, but I'm not sure._

"_Show me," she whispered, and I carefully directed her, pulling her back, pushing her arm forward, tentatively placing a hand on her waist, and even more nervously lifting her leg into a kick. The whole time I was touching her I felt electricity crackling through my body. She learned quickly, too quickly if you asked me. I was reluctant to let go when she wanted to try it on her own. But I didn't have to despair for long, because she messed up and fell on the ground. I jumped forward to help her immediately, worried, but she laughed her sweet, musical laugh. She took my outstretched hand and stood up._

"_Guess we'll have to try it again," I suggested, and she nodded. I was just about to put my hands back on her waist when the door slid open, revealing Raven with a piece of paper in her hand. She raised her eyebrows._

"_Hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said. I blushed and began to stutter, but Starfire, always the innocent, smiled and shook her head._

"_No, of course you are not. Welcome, friend Raven!" she chirped, and I mentally cursed Raven for intruding. She must have been reading my mind at the time, because she smirked at me. Then I noticed the paper in her hand._

"_What's that?" I asked. Little did I know that just that simple question would change everything._

_------------------_

HAHAHA SUSPENSE!

Now, a lot of people have asked me about The Mistake, and I bet you guys got all excited when my next update is a chapter where Robin says "I guess I should explain The Mistake." But, sorry, guys, this chapter only contains the setting of The Mistake. I've been writing every chance I get and I'm already up to Chapter 7, so I can tell you that The Mistake is completely explained in Chapter 5. Sorry, guys, but I'm a big fan of leaving my readers in suspense, if you didn't know that already, which you probably did. I'll probably update tomorrow if I can, but you never know, I might not just to elongate the SUSPENSE. SUSPEEENSE. Love it.

Going to stop being weird now. Review if you're NOT a fan of the suspense and you want an update soon. Actually, review if you like suspense too, or if you're indifferent, eh, just review!!!

Blair


	5. Chapter 4

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

----------------------

Chapter 4

"I am going out." Koriand'r looked up at her little brother standing near the door. She sighed and turned off the TV.

"Ryand'r, please do not. Stay with me, let us converse about this." Ryand'r shook his head.

"No. I do not even know the identity of my own sister anymore. I am confused and do not know what to do now. I know I should return home to Tamaran. It is where I belong, and it is obvious that Earth is where you belong. I thought that we were close, but now I realize that we are two entirely different people. Our blood is the only thing that keeps us related." Tears shone in Koriand'r's eyes.

"Little brother, please, do not act like this. It is only a name. Komand'r had one too. When she came to Earth . . ." Koriand'r took a second to remember that horrible time. ". . .She called herself Blackfire."

"I do not care. I never liked Komand'r. You, however, were my best trebmal as well as my sister. But now I find that I do not know who you are."

"I am still your best friend," she replied, sadly. "I had a different life here, Ryand'r. Do not disown me for it."

"And you had another best trebmal while you were here. Robin." The name stung his sister, and he knew it, but he suppressed his feeling of regret. "And look at what you let him do to you. Who are you? Are you Koriand'r, princess of Tamaran and headstrong warrior, or are you Starfire, supposed hero but weak? You do not even use most of our Tamaranean language any longer." He paused. "I know I should return to Tamaran. But I still find myself reluctant to leave you. Which is why I am going for a walk. I need to think, and I cannot with you so close by." Koriand'r looked at her little brother who was not so little any longer. She sighed, then nodded.

"You have grown, Ryand'r," she said, finally. "Not just in size, but you have matured. You are a man, now, and you make your own choices. If you must leave to think, I will not stop you. I just ask that you will be careful." Ryand'r felt a surge of compassion for his sister. Sitting there looking at him sadly, she seemed tired, of the world, of pain, and of life. He knew already that he wouldn't leave her, but still wanted to sort things out.

"Thank you. I will." And with that, he walked out, letting the door slam behind him. Only a moment passed before Koriand'r, or rather Starfire, dissolved into tears.

----------------------

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg all looked at each other, perplexed. They knew what they wanted to do, they were just clueless as to how to do it. They had to find the boy. But how?

"Maybe we should just wander around," Beast Boy suggested. "I mean, it shouldn't be so hard to find him."

"Oh, sure, there are only about 500,000 people in Jump City," Cyborg said, sarcastically.

"We don't even know if he lives in Jump City," Raven added.

"Robin would know," Beast Boy protested. "He took him home."

"First off, we don't know if the boy took Robin to his real home. Second, we're not waking him up." Beast Boy was about to protest, but Raven's glare told him that her words were final. They didn't need to argue, however, because Robin opened his bedroom door. The three jumped back.

"Oh, you're awake," Beast Boy said, nervously.

"How could I not be?" Robin replied. "You guys don't exactly whisper." The three looked embarrassed.

"Sorry," Raven said finally.

"It's okay. I needed to wake up anyway." Silence.

"So . . . uh . . . where'd the kid . . ."

"Don't bother," Robin said, dejectedly. "I already told you last night that his sister's name is Kori Anders. It's not Starfire, so don't get your hopes up." His three teammates stared at him, first surprised, then sympathetic. After a second, Cyborg put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, man," he said, and Robin was touched by the small but compassionate gesture. It was more than he'd had in a while.

"Thanks. But it's okay." Raven shook her head.

"I don't think we should give up so easily," she said, and everyone stared at her. "How likely is it that you find a random person who looks like the exact male version of someone?"

_The name Kori Anders is familiar to me, I know it, and I'm not about to give up on it_, Raven thought. Without another female in the Tower, Raven had become more antisocial than usual and most of all very lonely. She and Starfire were exact opposites, sure, but Star was the closest thing Raven had ever had to a "girlfriend". They hadn't done the whole girl talk thing, but they had come as close as Raven dared to it. Without Starfire, Raven slowly found herself having to meditate more and more to keep herself in check. It was a terrible thing to know what a friend is like and then to lose it.

"What are you suggesting?" Robin asked, afraid to be eager. Raven shrugged.

"I'm just saying that we'd be foolish to just walk away from this. If we do, we'll never know if perhaps this boy had something connection to her. Don't get too worked up about it, I'm just saying we shouldn't give up so easily."

"So now what?" Beast Boy asked.

"We go to his house," Robin said. "I know where it is."

"We'll take the T Car," Cyborg said, and Robin nodded. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy headed out to the garage, and slowly, Robin followed after them.

It was almost like old times.

"Titans, go," Robin whispered, before catching up with his friends.

--------------------

Another chapter finished, yay! And next chapter you guys will **finally** get the story behind The Mistake. I can guarantee you you'll all hate Robin for it, it's a little harsh for poor Starfire to handle. But it might be a while, though, I gotta busy weekend coming up. I'll try to fit you in, but you never know...

Can you handle the suspense?

Review!

Blair


	6. Chapter 5

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 5

_Driving towards the house where I dropped Ryan off, I thought about my unfinished story of The Mistake. I left off with the paper that changed our lives forever, that damn letter that was an invitation for Starfire to return to Tamaran. I still don't know what the reason for returning was, but she had assured me that it wasn't forever. She hadn't, however, assured me that it wasn't for long, and that was what set me off. The prospect of not seeing her for a day was terrifying, let alone longer. But I remember how happy she was to be invited back. I remember thinking, hey, Starfire, remember that speech you made when you were betrothed about how Earth is your real home? That speech she gave satisfied me and made me feel safe that she would be with us, with me, forever. But this letter was proving me wrong._

_We were alone on the roof when she finally brought it up again._

"_Oh, Robin, isn't it wonderful?"_

"_Uh, I guess so. Are you going to go?" She gave me a look like I was crazy, a look I had never seen before from her._

"_Why, of course!"_

"_Oh. I see. We'll, uh, miss you." How could she? After the moment we had just shared, the sparks that flew between us, was I the only one who realized how intimate that was? No, I wasn't, even Raven had noticed and she hadn't been there. But it wasn't Starfire's fault that she didn't realize it for what it was. Perhaps a moment like that was platonic on her planet. It was obvious she didn't feel for me what I felt for her. All the more reason to keep my feelings for her in. Way in._

_Upon seeing my crestfallen face she, in turn, offered an invitation. "You could come with me." I admit that when she said "me" my heart leaped for joy. Me. Robin. Not including the rest of the Teen Titans. Just Robin. "You and friend Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg!" That ruined it for me, of course, and my face turned hard. I had been ready to accept it, blind to my responsibilities in the heat of the moment, but adding the rest of the Titans into the deal reminded me of reality._

"_I can't just leave, Star, I have responsibilities, like protecting Jump City."_

"_I understand."_

_I snapped. I didn't mean to, and if I could do it all over again, I never would. I never meant for such harsh words to reach her fragile ears, and I never meant for those harsh words to come from me. Normally I would be saving her from a verbal attack. But instead I was giving one. I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to tolerate it, but Starfire's ignorance to my love for her was killing me. If our places were reversed, I would have all but begged her to come with me. I wouldn't have understood that she couldn't come. But Starfire didn't care for me as much as I cared for her, and having to come to terms with it destroyed me. I couldn't be just friends with her anymore. If I couldn't have her as mine, I couldn't be near her at all. She was a constant reminder of what I had yet didn't actually **have**. All those times she reached out and touched me were platonic to her, and they meant so much more to me. All those times we shared an intimate moment were just another day to her, probably forgotten, where I memorized every intricate detail. All those times when words should have been but weren't were because she didn't plan on saying them back to me and I knew it._

_Being in love can make a person forget what pain means. But being in love can also reinforce pain to the point where your heart is so torn between loving someone and letting them go that it breaks._

"_No, Starfire, you don't understand!" I yelled. She flinched, fear, confusion, and hurt apparent in her emerald eyes, and when I saw that, I should have stopped. But I didn't. I couldn't. "You don't understand true dedication to responsibilities! You should stay here and help protect Jump City because it's your job, but instead you think it's okay to go off to your home planet whenever you please, without even thinking about what could happen in your absence. Being a hero is about personal sacrifice, Starfire, and you obviously **don't** get that concept. You're supposed to do what's best for all, not for yourself. If you can't understand that, then when you go, maybe you just shouldn't come back!"_

_It wasn't about her leaving us to defend Jump City without her for a little while, no, it was never about that. It was about the personal sacrifice I, myself, had to make for the good of all instead of thinking about myself by denying myself the love I so desperately wanted and needed. You probably think I'm an absolute moron who doesn't deserve to even say her name. You probably think Starfire had the right to leave and never come back. And you'd be right to think that. But what you don't understand is that true love is a very powerful thing. You never hear about the disaster stories. You only hear about happily ever afters, and that is because no one wants to know what happens when true love doesn't work out._

_Well now you know, because my story isn't a happily ever after. It is a disaster, it is The Mistake. And I will live with it for the rest of my life._

_Sometime during my psychotic bout of rage Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy came up to find out what all the yelling was about. They didn't need to know what had happened; they could tell from Starfire's watery, blurry eyes and my regretful yet heated face that I had made The Mistake. _

_The four of us could only watch as a single, perfect tear spilled over and slowly rolled down her cheek. Without a word, she turned her back to me and flew away, taking my heart with her._

_Never to return, just as I had suggested._

_I don't really remember what happened after that. Bits and pieces came to me over time as I replayed The Mistake over and over in my head, such as Cyborg suggesting we go after her in the T Ship like we did that one time she transformed, Beast Boy trying to lighten the situation but only making it worse, and Raven telling the both of them to leave me alone as I made my way to my room. When I got there, my consciousness returned, and I remember clearly going straight to my desk drawer and pulling out my most precious possession: a framed picture Starfire gave me two Christmases ago of the two of us, her hugging me from behind and smiling, me looking up with her with love so obvious in my eyes that only she wouldn't recognize it. As I held it and stared at it, I began shaking with a sadness so painful that I'll spare you the description so you won't feel like breaking down and crying yourself. I remember slowly walking to her abandoned room, like a zombie. I opened the door and felt a new wave of pain. I remember collapsing on her bed, the picture clutched to my chest, and crying tears that I have never allowed myself to cry before. And when I finally left her room and returned to reality, a few days later, I left the picture there, like a memorial to her._

_I've relived this moment now as I've relived it before and will relive it in the future._

_Unless this is my chance to finally make it right._

* * *

FINALLY MY DIVIDER IS BACK!

Okay, so, finally you know what The Mistake is. But I have bad news for you all: due to a horrendous grade on my report card, I've been banned from all computer activity until the grade comes up and I get my next report card, which is mid-January. But don't freak out too much, I'm allowed to have it back on winter vacation and plus there are times like Tuesdays and Thursdays after school when no one's home and I can do a quick update without anyone knowing. So all is not lost, and you'll probably get 2 updates a week, maybe more, maybe less, so don't panic too much. You'll still get your weekly fix.

Another note: No, Robin doesn't know Starfire's real name, nor do the rest of the team. But they'll find out, of course!

And that is all for now. Sorry about the wait, guys.

Blair


	7. Chapter 6

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 6

Ryand'r walked slowly down the sidewalk, kicking a small stone as he processed all the information he had recently learned. He had always known that when Koriand'r left she would start a new life on Earth, but he hadn't even considered the possibility that she would become a whole new person. Yet she had, and now he didn't know the one whom had always been the only one he felt he could trust completely.

He thought about what little she had told him when she arrived in tears on Tamaran one year ago. He had been elated to see that she had been able to come home for his Bankorf, the Tamaranean celebration of a boy reaching the age where he begins the transition from a boy to a man. Starfire had been invited not only because he loved and missed her, but also because she was currently residing on Earth, and the transition from boy to man was made by spending a year on a planet other than Tamaran. Ryand'r had chosen Earth so he could learn about where his sister had chosen to stay. A year had been up just yesterday, and Kendrick had been returning him home when the Titans attacked.

But his joy at Starfire's arrival quickly subsided when he saw the despair apparent on her face. She refused to explain completely, and a while later she had filled in a few more details, but not many. Basically Ryand'r knew that the one Starfire talked about most in her telegrams, Robin, had hurt her in some way or another and didn't want her to be a part of the Titans any longer. This had "broken her heart", as the Earthlings would say, and it didn't seem that she would ever recover.

Earth had changed her, and in Ryand'r's opinion, it wasn't for the better. Why, then, was she so adamant to stay? He would stay with her, of course; he couldn't leave her when she was so unstable like this. But he still didn't understand.

Ryand'r was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the small figure ahead of him until he ran straight into him.

"Fricken fracken stupid snot muncher," Gizmo grumbled, looking up at the one who hit him. "Watch with you're going, butt sniffer!" Ryand'r stared.

"Your responses are immature and nonsensical," he said after a while. Gizmo's face turned red.

"Hey, don't try to go over my head with your stupid big words," he snarled. "Mammoth, come beat this crud eater up!" Ryand'r stepped back, trying to avoid conflict, but instead backed into it. He looked up at the hulking figure he had walked into, who cracked his knuckles and smiled sadistically.

"Been a long time since I beat someone up," Mammoth said. "I'll let you have the honors of being my punching bag." Before Ryand'r could say or do anything, Mammoth was lifting him over his head. Ryand'r silently prayed to X'Hal that he would be saved.

He wasn't quite sure if his prayers were answered when a blue and silver car drove up with the Teen Titans inside.

* * *

"Is that . . ." Raven began, but Robin was already out of the car. 

"Ryan!" he shouted, causing the two male members of the HIVE to turn towards him.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Mammoth sneered, and he casually set Ryand'r down on the ground. "Looks like you got friends in high places."

"Too bad they're going down," Gizmo said, and readied his techno-gear to fight. He needn't have bothered, however, because his gear was quickly dissembled by Raven's powers. "My stuff! My beautiful stuff! You snot munchers are going to pay!"

"We didn't come to fight," Raven said calmly, joining Robin.

"We just came for him," Cyborg finished, indicating Ryand'r.

"Well that's too bad, because a fight's what you're gonna get," Mammoth snarled, and cracked his knuckles once more. He aimed a punch right at Cyborg's face, but hit a black blockade set up by Raven instead. He jumped backwards, shaking his hand.

"Haha, who's the wimp now?" Beast Boy asked, doing what everyone supposed was his lame attempt at a victory dance as Raven rolled her eyes. Mammoth's next attack was aimed at Beast Boy, who avoided it by becoming a snake and wrapped himself around Mammoth's legs, causing him to fall over and hit his head, stunning him temporarily. Before he could regain his composure, Cyborg shot him with his sonic cannon, knocking him out.

Soon Gizmo joined him after Cyborg and Beast Boy chased the annoying brat down the street and finally caught up to him. After all, his short little legs couldn't carry him very fast. And without his gear, he was mostly helpless. Raven used some of the loose electrical wires to tie the two up.

"Try to get out of that. Any sudden moves, and you just might get electrocuted. Too bad we can't stay and watch." Beast Boy looked at her dejectedly.

"Aww, we can't?" he groaned.

"We've got more important things to do," she said, indicating Robin who was leading a reluctant Ryand'r back to the T Car. The team left Mammoth and Gizmo there, struggling carefully against Raven's strongly tied knots.

In the car, Ryand'r began his protests against being taken home.

"I can walk by myself, you know, you do not have to go out of your way."

"It's not out of our way. Besides, trouble seems to have a way of finding you, so we'd better not chance it," Robin replied. "I assume your address is the same?" Ryand'r nodded slowly.

"So, who exactly are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ry Anders, or Ryan, whichever works for you," Ryand'r replied quietly.

"Okay, so, what do you know about Sta . . ." Beast Boy was cut off by Raven slapping a hand over his mouth.

'_Not yet, moron_,' she chided him before removing her hand. The ride was short, as Ryand'r hadn't walked far from home, so nothing more was said before they were outside his door. Ryand'r opened it and slipped inside, but before he could shut it, Robin put his foot in the door.

"Can we come in?" Robin asked, carefully. "Last time I didn't, and look where you ended up again."

"I do not think that is a good idea," Ryand'r replied, quickly. "My sister is probably sleeping and does not want to be disturbed."

"Too bad," Raven said, simply. "We're coming in."

"No, you cannot . . ." he protested, but it was too late. Raven pushed the door open, and he was backed into the room.

The Titans looked around, hoping for an immediate sign, maybe something that screamed "STARFIRE WAS HERE", but there was nothing. They turned their attention back to the boy, and looked at him expectantly.

"It appears that she is not here, oh well, I suppose you should depart now," he said, but they shook their heads.

"Not until we make sure you're safe," Cyborg said. "See if your sister's here." Ryand'r sighed. He knew that she was, and didn't wish for the inevitable to happen. But he knew it would. He couldn't make them leave, and Koriand'r would figure out that he was back sooner or later.

"Sister, I have returned," he called out. There was a rustling coming from the other room, and then a familiar voice rang out, filling the Titans with nostalgia but not necessarily recognition. Not yet.

"Before you state your decision, little brother, there is one more condition that you should consider. I have been too long denying it, and I should no longer. My name is not Koriand'r anymore, it has not been for a long time. While I remain on Earth, and perhaps beyond it as well, I shall always be . . ."

As the speaker entered the room, there was a moment of shattering silence, followed by collective gasps.

"Starfire," Robin breathed.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUN!!! Too bad for you guys this is Thursday which means unless my parents go out this weekend you have to wait until Monday to see what happens now that they're reunited. Hah. Even though this whole grounding thing really sucks, I'm definitely enjoying the suspense it's allowing.

And also thanks to SocialKween, I know how annoying it is when there's an event that's all secret and suspenseful and you have to wait to find out what happened and then when you find out it's like, um, it was better when I didn't know what it was. So thanks for letting me know that I didn't screw up. ;)

Another note: Riles, I'm glad you like the whole different writing from Robin's point of view. The thing is, I write it that way because no one ever sees the emotional side of Robin. And, personally, I think that if we did, Starfire would be the center of attention because those two BELONG together. And if they don't get together soon I'm going to sue someone.

AND NOW FOR MY NEWEST ADDITION, THE COUNTDOWN!

Winter Break: 7 days (I can't believe how short break is)  
Christmas: 9 days  
New Year's Eve & Ashleigh's bday: 15 days  
New Year's: 16 days  
**New Teen Titans Episodes**: 23 days  
End of semester: 36 days

That's all for me. Review if you loved it! Or if you didn't and have constructive criticism. I know I've never said anything about flames before, so I'll make that comment now: I could honestly care less what problems you have with my story if you don't have the intelligence to tell me in a civil and constructive way. So if flaming makes you feel good, then . . . you have problems and should see a doctor. And now I'm getting off before someone comes home.

Blair


	8. Chapter 7

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 7

_The moment her name left my lips I could feel my world come crashing down around me. I can't exactly describe how I felt; it was a mixture of everything one could possibly feel. First I was stunned and surprised, followed by a strong wave of nostalgia and sadness. The fact that my heart leaped for joy accounted for happiness, though I felt very unsure of whether it would turn out happy or not. And I'm ashamed to admit that there was a little bit of anger mixed in there. She had been living on Earth and not Tamaran for all this time and never once contacted anyone? I could understand why she wouldn't get in touch with me, but judging from the looks on the faces of my teammates, I could tell they were as surprised as I was._

_But overall, I felt an undeniable surge of love._

_I took it all in. She looked exactly the same as she had when she turned away from me on the night of The Mistake, except for one thing. She was the same height, had the same hair length, and didn't seem to have aged a day. However, there was a slight aura of exhaustion about her, and her gorgeous emerald eyes were somewhat lacking in their usual sparkle, which I think was what made it so hard. I knew that it was my fault._

_No one spoke. Finally, Raven broke the silence._

"_Koriand'r," she whispered. "Kori Anders." Starfire nodded slowly. "I knew I had heard that name from somewhere before. Kori Anders is you. And Kori Anders is Koriand'r, humanized."_

"_Yes. On Tamaran, my given name is Koriand'r, and Ryan, as I suppose you know him as, is Ryand'r. When I came to Earth I adopted the name Starfire, but Ryand'r never knew that. With him, I was Kori."_

"_I am apologetic, sister," Ryan said, quietly. "They refused to be persuaded to leave. I knew it was best if they did, but . . . I am sorry." Starfire said nothing in response, and though I wished to voice some of my tumultuous thoughts, I found my mouth dry and unwilling to form the words I wanted to say. A second later, I had no idea what I would say if I could. My heart was racing and my brain was frozen up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Beast Boy struggling to keep himself in check and not tell an inappropriate joke that would make everything worse. But, to be quite honest, at that point even those would be appreciated. Something, anything needed to break this agonizing silence._

_It was Cyborg that finally got up the courage._

"_I always knew you would come back," he said, his voice steady and almost indifferent. I knew his human brain was relying on the mechanical side of him to keep him from being too emotional. We all had our ways of hiding what we felt; that was just what super heroes did. Raven used her meditation, Beast Boy used his lame jokes and laughed things off, Cyborg used his machine, and I used my stubbornness. Only Starfire had expressed what she felt. When she was happy, she laughed; when she was sad, she cried. She made it seem so easy, and so okay. Without that kind of emotion around, no wonder we had all become so strained and distant._

"_I suppose I could never leave," she replied, quietly, doing everything she could to avoid eye contact with me. Part of me was relieved at that, because I didn't know exactly how I would react to her steady yet almost lifeless gaze, but the other half was begging her to give me just a glance._

_Beast Boy was next._

"_I guess you forgot how to use the phone?" he said, his laughter weak and faltering. Starfire gave a little smile in appreciation at his attempt._

"_It was always very complicated," she answered._

_It was Raven's turn, and she knew it, because of course I had to go last. She fought with herself for a second, and you could almost hear all the different sides of her arguing over how to express how she felt without losing too much control. Finally, she settled on a quick hug, which was the right choice. A hug from Raven was like the rarest of all gifts._

_I found myself wishing it wasn't so quick._

_My turn._

_Hey, Starfire, how you doing?_

_No._

_Hey, Star, long time no see._

_Definitely not._

_Starfire, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, PLEEEEAAASE, I love you, I adore you, I can't live without you, I'm a moron, and life has been hell without you._

_I think it's safe to say that we can scratch that off the list._

_Hey. I've missed you._

_Perfect. Short, sweet, simple; it doesn't show too much of me, but it does leave it open for her to take the next step._

_Now all I've got to do is say it._

"_Starfire . . ." I began, my voice cracking a little, but luckily no one seemed to notice. I watched her carefully, hoping to pick up some hidden messages in her body language. I noticed that she tensed up, but there was a look of maybe hope on her face. Maybe she missed me too?_

_Why wasn't I finishing my sentence? My thought-out, perfectly-crafted sentence?_

"_I . . . uh . . . we . . . I've . . . hey."_

_You moron._

_She looked disappointed, as did everyone else. Hell, I was disappointed in myself. But she shook it off quickly. Too quickly. _

"_Welcome to my home," she said, a smile that seemed a little too big to be real plastered on her face. "Please, sit, and I shall retrieve some refreshments." I watched as she turned and walked away, heading out to the kitchen. I was thrilled that she had asked us to stay, but I wanted to talk to her, alone. Maybe then I could actually become a normal human being. I didn't have to throw myself at her feet and pour out my feelings to her, but I at least could show that I wasn't an emotionless brick wall._

_At least I hoped I wasn't._

_I tried to slip away unnoticed, but by the time I reached the end of the room, all eyes were on me. I began to feel self conscious and wonder if it wasn't such a great idea after all, but when my eyes fell on her humming quietly to herself while she emptied chips into a bowl, I forgot everything except how she was beautiful and I was sorry._

"_Hey," I said, too loudly. I resisted the urge to cover my mouth. She turned around quickly, startled. I smiled nervously, and she returned the same sort of smile._

"_Hi." She looked away. "Is there something you need?"_

_Yes. I'd like to know why you're insistent on avoiding eye contact with me. Oh, wait, never mind, I know why. Because I'm an idiot._

"_Oh, no, I, uh, yeah, actually, do you have water?" It was a reasonable request, not a cover up, because my throat was dry and I certainly couldn't apologize or let her know that I was glad to see her if I couldn't even speak._

_Okay, yeah, it was a cover up._

"_Of course, it is located in the faucet," she said, before turning back to the chips. I smiled. She was so cute._

_Argh._

"_Thanks. Glasses?" She pointed to a cabinet and I got one out, filling it with water. I took a sip and found no relief in the wet liquid. Words still wouldn't come out._

"_I am sorry." I looked up at her. Her back was still to me, and I wasn't quite sure if I heard her right._

"_What?" She whirled around to face me, and I noticed her eyes were wet. I had never hated myself so much in my life._

"_I am sorry that I returned. I know you told me not to, but it is not entirely my fault. My brother had to spend a year on Earth, and I was to escort him . . . I hoped you would not find out, but now that you have, it is okay. Ryand'r's year is up, and he is to return to Tamaran. I will go with him. I am sorry."_

_She's sorry? She thought I didn't want her here? She's sorry? She's leaving again? She's sorry? What? **She's sorry?**_

"_Starfire, no," I said despondently. It was like a reflex; hearing the hurt in her voice, I went to her immediately and let my hand rest lightly on her shoulder. I didn't mean to, but I was glad I did as a shiver ran down my spine from the touch. A shiver that I hadn't felt since that day in the weight room, my hands on her arms, waist, and legs . . . how had I lived for a year without her?_

_She looked away as if perhaps she couldn't bear the sight of me, and it stung, but I didn't remove my hand. It wouldn't seem to obey me._

"_I do not understand," she whispered. "You told me not to come back." I took my free hand and tilted her chin up so she looked me in the eyes. A tremor ran through her body and I could feel her trying to turn away, but I wouldn't let her. I had to set things right._

"_I never meant a single word I said that night," I told her, seriously. I looked for recognition on her face, but found none. She was confused, and I wasn't sure what to say to clarify what I meant. Perhaps on Tamaran people are not as complicated and always say what they mean. But here, on Earth, complication is our nature, and I just couldn't word it right._

"_But . . . if you did not mean it, then why did you say those horrible things?" Oh, yes, they were horrible. Don't remind me._

"_I was . . . not thinking clearly," I said, finally removing the unwilling hand from her shoulder and running it through my hair, frustrated. Words were failing me, and I just wanted to hold her, but I knew that would be taking advantage of her sweet nature, and I would never do that to her. I didn't deserve forgiving, so if she ever would, she would chose to without any influence from me. I could only apologize._

"_I am sorry, but I still do not understand."_

_Robin, Robin, Robin, why can't you just say what you feel? Must you always be so tightly in control? Let it go, Robin. Just say what you feel._

"_It was a mistake, Star. Saying those things to you was a horrible, horrible mistake that I have lived with for the past year. Every day I have relived and regretted those words. When you left, my entire world fell apart, and nothing could ever be the same again. I tried to let you go, knowing I had messed up too badly for you to ever come back, but it was like you lived in my mind and **you** wouldn't let **me** go. And when I saw your brother that first day, he reminded me so much of you that it killed me inside, Star. Do you understand what I'm saying? What I said was a mistake, one I'll never make again yet I don't expect you to forgive." Pause. "I just wanted you to know that I missed you, and I'm glad you're back, and I don't want you to leave again."_

_Damn. I couldn't believe I said that. Everything I had been keeping inside just came pouring out like it never was supposed to. The only thing left were those three little words that could change everything once again._

_I love you, Star, I love you._

_But no. That was enough change for one day._

* * *

Okay so I had a second of time to update, and I hope you guyslike how their reunion turned out. But don't worry, it's definitely not over yet. And if you think that Starfire has immediately accepted his apology and fallen into his arms, well....you just wait.

Review!

Blair


	9. Chapter 8

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 8

"What do you think is going on in there?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, but man, I wish I did," Cyborg replied wistfully. It was suspenseful, knowing that something was happening but not being sure of what. Knowing Robin the way they did, he was either making it better or so much worse. And it was probably the latter.

* * *

Starfire's head was swimming. Never had so much conflicting information been told to her at one time. Robin had told her that she should leave and not come back, she had gone over the rant many times in her head and she knew that for sure. But now he was saying that he didn't mean it? Then why had he said it? And he was saying all these things that she wasn't sure what to make of. He missed her? But he had been the one who told her to go away. If he missed her, why hadn't he asked her to come back? She had wished that someday she might hear from him, or at least one of the other Titans, but more so from him, but contact hadn't been established.

"Why do you say this?" she asked, finally, and his face fell. The hand that was cupping her chin carefully dropped, and he stepped away from her. The sudden distance between them wasn't welcome and Starfire wasn't sure what she had done wrong but she wished him to come closer again and maybe this time hold her.

But that was ridiculous, as he had made it quite clear the last time they'd talked that he didn't want anything to do with her.

But now he was glad she was here?

Wait, what?

Starfire blinked, still unsure of everything that was going on. She had never been more confused in her life.

"We should get back," he said, finally. "We've been gone for too long." Though Starfire nodded, neither of them moved. They were both unwilling to leave this opportunity for more, yet neither was saying what was racing through their minds. Robin was angry with himself for advancing on her and saying too much when it was all too obvious that she still harbored hurt from The Mistake. Besides, it was apparent to him that she didn't have the same feelings for him as he did for her.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

"Actually, uh, the team and I should get back to Titans Tower," he tried again. "We've been gone too long." The repeated sentence in different context still did not encourage them to move.

"I wonder if it would be too much to request the removal of the rest of my possessions from Titans Tower," Starfire said, slightly pleading. There were many things she had left behind as she did not pause to pack. Upon returning to Earth, and even while on Tamaran, she had longed for many of her possessions but had been too scared to retrieve them. Arrival at her old home, the place she **still** considered her home, though she would never admit it to the Titans, would have caused unwanted controversy, she believed.

Robin was surprised. Of course she would want her things back; it was a long time without them, and he wondered why she had never gotten them. He knew the reason why, of course, but didn't care to think about The Mistake again. It was dominating his mind more than usual what with the appearance first of Ryand'r and then of Starfire. And that was saying something.

"Of course. Do you want to go now, or . . ."

"Yes, please," she said quickly, eager to see her old home again. Was it still the same, or had it been redone? Perhaps furniture was moved, or there was a new paint job, or maybe someone had simply bothered to clean up some of the mess that came with living with teenage super heros who not only didn't want to clean but also didn't have time. Was her room still the same? Had anyone been there since she left? Or had they found another use for it? Starfire suddenly began to reconsider; she wasn't sure if she could bear it if her room wasn't hers anymore.

"No one's touched it," Robin said, as if reading her thoughts. "Your room, I mean, if that's what you were thinking about." She nodded, embarrassed.

"I am aware that I gave up all rights to it when I departed, but I still hoped . . ."

"I know," he said, cutting her off, and soft, tender look on his face. "I know."

"Thank you," she said, blushing. "I am appreciative. Shall we go?"

"Sure," he said, but inwardly he was begging her to stay alone with him.

They opened the door into the living room, which promptly hit Beast Boy and Cyborg who had been eavesdropping.

"Ow!" Beast Boy cried, and both looked nervous at being discovered as Raven shook her head. Cyborg began frantically crawling around on the floor, then suddenly stood up.

"Oh, never mind, I just remembered I don't wear contacts!" he said, anxiously. Beast Boy stared at him.

"What are you . . . ow!" Cyborg elbowed him and Beast Boy took the hint. "Oh! Heh heh, guess you can't lose a contact if you don't have them. No wonder we couldn't find them." Robin did a mental eye roll while Starfire looked on with a confused look matching Beast Boy's only a second earlier.

"And what is a contact?"

"Never mind," Cyborg said hastily. "So, uh, what's up?" Robin shook his head.

"We're going back to the tower. Star wants to get her stuff." The three Titans gave Robin a disappointed look.

'_Way to blow your chance, Robin,'_ Raven chided him mentally. Inwardly, he was kicking himself as well.

"Do you wish to come?" Starfire asked, turning to her sulking little brother. He hadn't liked Robin spending so much time alone with Starfire. If Beast Boy and Cyborg hadn't been blocking the doorway, he would have marched in there and broken up whatever had been going on. There was no way his sister would be hurt again, not if he had anything to say about it.

But he definitely didn't want to face his sister's past. He would feel out of place, and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know.

"I would rather stay here," he replied, and Starfire had no choice but to nod.

"Okay, let's go," Robin said, and the reunited but not necessarily reassembled members of the Teen Titans headed towards the door, ready to face the location of The Mistake together.

But Robin had forgotten one little tiny detail. There was still a small picture frame containing a picture of the two meant-to-be lovers on the tear-stained pillow of Starfire's bed. And that was evidence of a hidden love that even Starfire couldn't fail to notice.

* * *

Hah, Robin and Starfire are just too stubborn for their own good. Then again, if it were any other way, how boring would this story be? Very. Oh, and for those who are wondering where the action is (not THAT kind of action, you gutter minds), a villain will be showing up soon.

SoI updated soon! My parents are out right now and since my mom is off Tuesday I probably won't be able to update then. BUT my Christmas vacation starts on Thursday, so I'll have the internet back. YAY!!! I'll make sure to update lots over the break. I'm up to Chapter 13 right nowso look forward to it.

20 days until new Teen Titans episodes!

Blair

Blair


	10. Chapter 9

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 9

The sound of the door slamming behind them was echoing in Ryand'r's ears. He remained calm for only a minute, before jumping up and screaming as loud as he could, letting his frustration free. Koriand'r had been his role model, his best friend, his confidante, his everything. She was his sister and the only one he would ever trust openly.

But Koriand'r was gone. When she left for Earth, she left for good, and the Teen Titans had taken her away from him. **Robin** had taken her away from him. Starfire was not his sister. She was some impostor in Koriand'r's body. And Ryand'r felt a great sadness at the loss of his sister.

He screamed again, only this time with words.

"**I ABHOR THIS PLACE!**" As he collapsed onto the sofa, the front door slammed open. Ryand'r jumped up, hoping beyond all hope that his sister had come back for him. But it wasn't.

"That is why I have come to take you home," came the malicious voice of Kendrick. "Earth is an abominable planet, and after tricking the foolish Earthlings in charge of their security gaol into letting me free, I have finally returned to finish what I started. You are coming back to Tamaran with me, and once there, I will see to it that this detestable and obscene planet is destroyed." Ryand'r stared at Kendrick in horror.

"What? You cannot! Sir, what of the princess Koriand'r, my sister?" Kendrick's mouth was set in a grim line.

"Ah, yes, the princess. She has formed a . . . distasteful love for the planet. If you can convince her to leave, then so be it. But if you cannot, then she will perish along with the other Earthlings. For she has become one of them, has she not? Are you not disgusted to have both a sister and a princess that is an Earthling?" Ryand'r hung his head, knowing that Kendrick's words were true. Hadn't him himself been having the same thoughts only moments earlier?

But even though he didn't want to accept it, Starfire _was_ Koriand'r, and therefore his sister. And he simply could not let his sister be destroyed.

* * *

"Welcome home," Cyborg said as he punched in the security code that opened the doors. Starfire walked in slowly, letting the sameness of Titans Tower sink in with every step. It was exhilarating to see that nothing had changed and her memory had not failed her.

"It almost feels like I never left," she gasped, a smile playing on her face. "How I have missed it so."

"And it's missed you!" Beast Boy said. "You know, you could always . . . stay." Everyone looked at him, surprised that he had suggested it. Beast Boy seemed surprised himself. But inwardly, everyone, especially Starfire, was glad he did. But she knew she had to turn him down.

"I would love to," she said, wistfully. "But I cannot. Ryand'r . . ."

"Could stay here too!" Beast Boy said quickly. "Come on, Star, you know you want to. You can't just stay in that little apartment."

"I suppose I could consider it," she said, finally. "But I am eager to see my room, so if you will please excuse me." As she moved off in the direction of the hallway that Robin had walked down during so many painful late nights where he was plagued by insomnia and her face, he realized what she would see if she went into her room.

"No . . ." he said, sounding helpless. His team looked at him, surprised looks on their faces.

"No? Man, what's wrong with you?" Cyborg asked.

"You should want her here," Beast Boy said, a hint of anger in his voice. "This is your chance to fix what you did." Robin shook his head, unable to find the words, not sure if he wanted to explain. Raven fixed her violet eyes on him, and he knew she was taking a look into his mind.

_Let her_, he thought to himself. _Maybe she'll save me an explanation._

'_Go_,' she said inside his head.

_What?_

'_Go after her. If you can't stop her, then you can at least be there when she realizes the feelings you've harbored for her for so long.'_ Robin felt his heart aching. He wasn't ready for it all to come out.

What if she rejected him? What if she left? What if it was never the same again?

'_What if she feels the same way?'_ Robin looked at Raven, frantically.

"What do you know?" he asked out loud, but she just shook her head.

"Go," she said, gesturing after Starfire, and Robin nodded, knowing that he would never get anything out of Raven.

He would just have to find out for himself. And the suspense was killing him. But even though he was painfully nervous, his "conversation" with Raven had put him a little at ease. She wouldn't let him make a fool out of himself, would she? Maybe she knew that Starfire felt the same way. Even though it sounded impossible to him, Raven wouldn't let him get hurt so easily, would she?

Unless it was payback for what he did to Starfire.

The easiness left him, and Robin was filled with dread. He reached her open doorway, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. He paused, still not ready.

At the sound of a gasp escaping from the mouth of the one he loved, knowing that it was time to face either acceptance or rejection, he entered her room.

This was it.

* * *

Okay, Christmas break is here, FINALLY!!! I'm seriously excited, especially because I'll be able to update more often, which means I'll get MORE REVIEWS! Except I've found that by having a time period in between updates, I give people more of a chance to review, which gives me more reviews . . . hmm, this logic might not be good for you guys. p

Speaking of reviews, I've got an author's note for all who mentioned something about Star not immediately forgiving Robin. Well, I've actually got a couple reasons for that.

1.) It was far too soon. How much of a story would this be if in the 8th chapter the romance was already at its height? Uh uh. Not in one of my fics. The angst and conflict lives on.

2.) I had a far better plot for the forgiveness scene, which you will discover eventually.

3.) I know it may be a bit out of character, but she was created as a strong warrior, and in the cartoon series no one seems to acknowledge that. I thought that I should bring in some of that strength. And, besides, how many of you could stand it if she jumped into his arms and was like, forget that you were an asshole, let's go make out! I most definitely couldn't, and since this is my story, you can deal. D

That's all for now. If I don't get a chance to update before, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! Well, to cover all my bases because I love all my readers no matter what religion, ethnicity, or belief, HAPPY CHRISTMASHANUKWANZAKAH! Or if you don't celebrate any of this, happy day of normalcy!

And I'm going to shush now. Click the purple button to review, or no updates for you! Man, I'm such a great rhymer.

Blair


	11. Chapter 10

1Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 10

_The moment I saw the picture in one hand and her pillow in the other, it all came rushing back to me. Of course The Mistake had been on constant play in my mind, but I liked to forget the many sleepless nights I spent in Starfire's room crying, the picture clutched to my chest and the scent of her continuing to exist on that pillow that was constantly soaked. Fear clutched at my heart as she turned to face me._

"_What is this?" she asked. I chose to act ignorant of the real meaning behind her question._

"_The picture you gave me three Christmases ago." She nodded._

"_Why is it here? And why is my pillow wet?" I would be mistaken if I thought she didn't know the answer. But I think maybe she had to hear it for herself. Perhaps she didn't believe it. Or maybe she just didn't want to._

"_I didn't remember it was there," I said, looking at my feet. She remained silent, waiting for me to explain what it meant. But I didn't want to. So we both stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact with each other._

"_Do you wish for me to stay?" she asked. I looked up at her, and finally her eyes met my mask, and it felt as if she were looking right through it, as if the thin black material were transparent. She had power over me like that._

_How should I answer that question?_

_With the truth._

"_Yes," I said, a tremor running through me as I said it. Admitting that didn't exactly mean that I was admitting my love for her, but it said enough. She nodded seriously._

"_Are you most certain?"_

"_God, yes," I said, sounding more desperate than I would have liked. I cursed myself for it, but the look she was giving me made me forget everything except her beautiful face and mesmerizing gaze._

"_Robin, I do not understand what I am feeling right now, and I am not certain of what is happening, but . . ." she trailed off, breaking the connection between us by looking away._

_What was she going to say? My mind was screaming at her to love me. Please, please love me._

"_I have missed you," she repeated. _

_She missed me. _

"_And the other Titans, of course."_

_Of course._

"_But you most of all."_

_What? _

"_And I do not know what it means. When I left, I was only away from Earth a short time, but even when I returned I went to sleep every night and dreamt of you. It was torture, Robin, to only be with you in my dreams."_

_Were the words coming out of her mouth, or mine? I couldn't believe it. It was like she had stolen Raven's powers, looked into my mind, and was reading my thoughts back to me. She was right, it had been excruciating to relive The Mistake over and over again while I slept. But it had been even worse when some of the dreams fulfilled my deepest desire of being with her. You probably think I'm crazy, because most would enjoy such a dream. But imagine having to wake up and realize that your moment of happiness was all a lie. After all, to be able to find love that seems meant to be?_

_In your dreams._

"_Robin, you hurt me in a way I never believed I could be hurt. In battle I have been wounded many times, but it was always physical. Never before have I experienced such a torturous emotional pain." She shuddered, as if remembering, and I went to her immediately. I put my hands on her shoulders and ensured that our gazes were locked._

"_Starfire, that night, those words I said, it was The Biggest Mistake I've ever made. And I replayed it over and over in my mind after you left, tormenting myself. You see, Starfire, what I did to hurt you hurt me as well. And I can't tell you how sorry I am." I gathered her trembling body in my arms in a sincere hug. It was intimacy that I had long forgotten, but I quickly remembered, all five of my senses alert. Her beauty filled my eyes, I inhaled that tantalizing scent, I heard her soft breathing, and felt her soft skin against mine. The only thing that was missing was the taste of her, something that I had yet to experience._

_Would I finally get the chance?_

"_I'm so sorry," I whispered in her ear before she pulled away. This was it. Finally I would express my true feelings for her, and it seemed like she would return those feelings. My dream was finally coming true._

"_I do not know what to say," she whispered back, quivering. I smiled slightly._

"_Then don't say anything at all." I began to lean forward, watching intently for a sign that either told me to back off or hopefully invite me in. When I saw her close her eyes, I knew with a leap of my heart that an invitation was fully extended. I was inches away from her lips, finally, finally . . ._

_**Doo doo doo da doo doo doo da doo.**_

_I jumped at the sound of my communicator going off. Trouble? Now? Hadn't I been punished enough for what I'd done?_

_Starfire's eyes fluttered open, and disappointment registered in her eyes._

"_What is wrong?" she asked, and I flipped open my communicator so I could answer her. My eyes widened._

_On the screen I saw her brother's kidnapper breaking out of jail . . . and heading in the direction of her apartment, where Ryan was alone._

* * *

Wheeee!!! Conflict that interrupts another intimate moment! I love it! I'm sure you don't, but you can deal. So close, yet so far away. Too bad.

Think of this has my Christmas present to you, because I doubt I'll be able to update on Christmas day. Merry Christmahanukwanzakah! (It's catching on, I swear.)

Okay, more author notes addressing past comments that I forgot about when I was rushing to put up a new chapter: As for Robin being practically bipolar where one moment he's seconds away from grabbing Starfire and eloping and the next he's all serious again, that's how I picture him to be. He **wants **to be able to be impulsive and give in to his wants, but there's still a little constraint in him because he's the leader of the Teen Titans. Plus, it adds conflict. And we all know how I love conflict.

I had another author note, but I forgot what it is now. If any of you still have questions unanswered or comments that you want me to comment on, let me know again. Sorry that my short term memory is 2.5 seconds.

Wanna give me something for Christmas? Review!

Blair


	12. Chapter 11

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 11

"I will give you thirty minutes to get in contact with your sister," Kendrick said. "A minute more and we will be leaving this detestable planet behind, without her."

"Kendrick, sir, you cannot do that," Ryand'r commanded, but Kendrick only laughed.

"Oh, can I not? And who is going to stop me?"

"I am. As prince of Tamaran and third in line for the throne (actually second, because in the comic books Blackfire isn't fit to rule because she is unable to fly at a young age, but we'll stick with the cartoon knowledge for this fic), I command that you cease this nonsense at once. As long as the princess Koriand'r remains here, I shall remain here, and the planet Earth shall be protected." Kendrick laughed once more, but it was a more malicious bark this time.

"Silly Ryand'r, you have been gone too long. Your blood line no longer has any power over Tamaran. Once Koriand'r vanquished your tyrannical sister and passed the crown on to her incompetent nanny, Galfore, you know how easily anarchy arose at the prospect of having non-royal blood guide the planet. Now Galfore being overthrown and killed may be a secret to Koriand'r, but it is not to you. However, because you left soon after the uprise, you do not know that pure anarchy rules Tamaran now. Which means that the royal Tamaran line is forever discontinued." Ryand'r gasped.

"No . . ."

"Yes," Kendrick said, smirking. "It would take great strength to return Tamaran to its peaceful stage."

"That great strength still exists," Ryand'r said defiantly.

"I do not suppose you believe that **you** have that great strength," Kendrick sneered, but Ryand'r shook his head.

"No. Not me."

"Oh, how could I be so foolish? Of course your faith lies with your dreadful and perhaps traitorous sister, Koriand'r." To Kendrick's surprise, and maybe even to his own, Ryand'r shook his head once more.

"No. Not Koriand'r."

"Well . . . then . . . who?"

"Starfire."

* * *

"We've got to go," Robin said quickly. "Your brother, he's in danger." Starfire's eyes widened with fear.

"Ryand'r? What is wrong?" Robin snapped his communicator shut and looked sorrowfully at the beautiful alien. The moment was lost, and now all thoughts of him were replaced by her brother. He knew it was selfish, but he wished that he could just forget all about her little brother and pick up from where they left off.

But once again his needs and wants had to be pushed aside for the good of society. And right now, Ryan, Ryand'r, whoever he was, needed help.

"Let's go," he said, not explaining the situation, only grabbing her small wrist and pulling her out of the room and out of the moment. The rest of the Titans met them halfway, having been alerted on their communicators as well.

"Cyborg . . ." Robin began, but Cyborg knew what he wanted and cut him off.

"I'm on it," he said, and headed in the direction of the garage to get the T Car ready. Raven took a moment to read into Robin's mind to see what had happened, but Robin felt her presence and blocked her out. Raven blinked, surprised. How had he learned how to do that? The power of love, she figured, could do pretty much anything. His blockade prevented her from learning the details, but it had told her one thing: something had happened.

"Raven, find out where that guy is right now," Robin directed, and she nodded.

"Who is this 'guy' you speak of? Robin, please tell me why my brother is in danger," Starfire pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry, Star," Beast Boy said, patting her shoulder reassuringly. "We'll take him down, no prob. We've dealt with him before." Starfire thought about it for a moment, then realized who they were talking about.

"Kendrick? But I believed that he was in jail," she said, unsure.

"If Kendrick's the guy who tried to kidnap your brother before, then yeah, we put him in jail, but he broke out," Beast Boy explained. Starfire shook her head.

"But I do not understand. Kendrick is a royal servant of the planet Tamaran. Why does he pose a threat?"

"He's what?"

"When you found Kendrick, he was returning Ryand'r home, to Tamaran." Beast Boy and Robin looked at each other.

"Uh, Star, why didn't you tell us he wasn't a bad guy?" Robin asked. She shrugged.

"Ryand'r said he did not mind staying on Earth if I was. And Kendrick is a bit of a glorfork, so neither of us really minded that he was in jail. But I suppose it did not please him very much." Starfire thought for a moment. "But I still do not understand why he poses a threat." She was answered when Raven returned, looking as panicked as the virtually apathetic girl could.

"Robin, we have a problem," she said.

"What?"

"The kidnapper has already gotten to Ryan . . . and now he's heading here."

"Here?" Robin asked, his heart gripped with fear, anticipating Raven's next words.

"He's coming for Starfire."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUN!!! Okay, so now you know that Kendrick is the villain, and he's meeaaan. I love how I was writing Chapter 14 when I read SocialKween's review about how she hopes Starfire won't go back to Tamaran. Hehehe. Conflict. I love it.

I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas, I know I definitely did.

Review!

Blair


	13. Chapter 12

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 12

_He was coming for my Starfire. Why? Should we go after him? Or wait for him to come after us? How could we save Ryan yet protect Starfire at the same time? The only thing I was sure of was that this Kendrick guy was never going to lay a hand on my Starfire._

_Was I allowed to call her mine? I still wasn't sure of where we stood. If only I'd ignored my damn communicator . . . but if I had, we wouldn't have known of the danger. I would never forgive myself is Starfire had gotten hurt because of my selfish ignorance. _

_My mind was overanalyzing everything. As soon as I began to wonder if Starfire was mine, all panic of danger was gone, replaced by a new panic that I had read her wrong. What if she didn't really feel the way I did? What if I had let my heart take over my head? Why had I let myself lose control? I tore down my wall for her, and I wouldn't be able to stand being hurt while so vulnerable. Especially not by her._

"_Robin? Earth to ROBIN!" Beast Boy's voice somehow permeated my nervous thoughts, and I snapped back to reality._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I **said**, what's the plan?" I blinked. For once in my life, I didn't have a plan. And I needed one more than ever. _

"_The plan," I repeated, slowly. Beast Boy and Raven stared at me, unbelieving._

"_Yes, Robin, the plan," Raven said, slight fear tinging her sarcastic voice. "As in, what we're going to do." Before I could say anything, Starfire took over._

"_We must save Ryand'r," she said, firmly. "Therefore we must go after Kendrick. Meet him on half the way, yes?" Beast Boy looked surprised at Starfire's take-charge stance, but a small smile appeared on Raven's face. Must have been some girl power thing, but I didn't like this one bit. I didn't want Starfire taking over and getting hurt. There was no way she was going out to meet Kendrick. She would stay locked up in the tower with someone. Yes, that would be the plan._

"_And we will save him," I interrupted. "But you're staying here." Beast Boy took a step back, sensing a possible conflict breaking out. I knew Starfire wouldn't be happy with it, but that was what was going to happen. She would stay here._

"_No, I will not," she said. "I will help in the rescue of my brother."_

"_Yes, you will, Star, it's too dangerous for you. He's after you, too."_

"_I will willingly sacrifice myself for my kin if that is what it comes to," Starfire said to my despair._

"_What! No, no you won't!" I shouted, causing the already skittish Beast Boy to jump. "There is no way in hell that you're getting hurt." Her eyes flashed, and I felt like my heart had been cut with the way she was looking at me, but I had finally gotten her back. There was no way I was losing her._

"_There's nothing we can do anyway, y'all, so stop the fighting," Cyborg's voice cut in. I hadn't noticed that he'd returned._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, a little too sharply, but Cyborg handled it cooly._

"_I mean that the time that Ryan got mixed up with Gizmo and Mammoth, Gizmo messed with the T Car. When we weren't looking, he must have crossed the wires. It won't drive until I fix it, and we don't have the time." I clenched my fists. Damn. Well, at least Star wouldn't be facing off with Kendrick. But she would still be too close to him when we fought. Damn, damn, damn._

"_Then we wait," Raven said, calmly. "We can take this time to prepare ourselves. As for me, I'm meditating." She left the room, and I stared after her in disbelief. Was she kidding? We were just going to **wait** for this psychopath to come after Starfire? How could we just **wait**?_

"_Well, uh, no better way to prepare than fighting video games! It'll help our skills," Beast Boy said. "Right, Cyborg?"_

"_Right," he said, grinning._

_**What**? They were going to go **play a game**? How could they play a game at a time like this? As Cyborg brushed past me, he whispered unnoticeably in my ear, "Don't worry, man, no one's going to get your girl." I was going to punch him in response, but he was already gone. This left the two of us alone again. But I couldn't enjoy it with the fear of Starfire in peril hanging over me. Starfire, obviously, couldn't enjoy it either. Not that she would enjoy it in the first place. Or maybe she would. I still wasn't sure._

"_So we just have to sit here?" she fumed. "Every second that we waste, Kendrick could be doing something horrible to Ryand'r!" She began to pace, which was unnerving. I'd never seen her so upset since . . . since The Mistake. Oh, God, did she love me like a brother? Oh, no. No, no, no, please._

"_Star . . ."_

"_I just do not understand why this is occurring. While Kendrick may have been a glorfork, I did not ever consider that he would do something so terrible as kidnap Ryand'r, a member of the royal family who has been so kind to him!"_

"_Star . . ." I tried again, but she wasn't listening._

"_Oh, how could I leave him alone like that? I am a bad, bad klork!" I remained silent, waiting for her to come to me. Finally, she did. "Oh, Robin, what are we to do? I cannot wait."_

"_And I can't let you go, Star," I said, sighing. "It's too dangerous." Her eyes flashed once more, and she lifted her head, proudly. At that moment she looked as beautiful as ever, only in a different way. Instead of being the naive and innocent Starfire I'd always known, she was instead a strong warrior, full of compassion, yet she wasn't soft. It was as if she had suddenly undergone a transformation. She looked at me with those flashing emerald eyes, and I knew what she was going to say, no matter how much I didn't want to hear it. There was nothing I could do._

"_You cannot stop me," she said, and with that, she turned, and it all came rushing back. It was an extreme case of deja vu, and I was thrust into the past, one year ago. It was The Mistake. She was turning from me, and she was leaving, and she was taking my heart with her, and I couldn't stop her. Only this time it wasn't because I was an asshole. This time it was because there was someone out there more important to her than me. And that hurt worse. And this time it was doubtful that I'd ever find her again._

"_Starfire!" Her name was ripped from my throat, but it was too late. She had already flown out the window, and was gone._

_Seconds later, I was joined by the rest of the team. Speechless, we watched her figure become smaller and smaller until she disappeared altogether._

_I couldn't let her slip through my fingers._

"_I'm going after her," I said, a touch of defiance in my voice. My three friends looked at me as if I were crazy, and I probably was._

"_The T Car's out of commission," Cyborg reminded me. "Exactly how are we going to go after her? Walking?" I shook my head._

"_Not we. Me. And I'm taking the R Cycle."_

"_Robin, you can't go alone . . ." Raven protested, but I cut her off with a glare harder than one she had ever shot at anyone._

"_You can't stop me," I said, repeating Starfire's rebellious line from a moment earlier. And with that, I headed towards the garage. There was no way I was going to let her get hurt, no matter what I had to do. I'd give my life for her. And if that was what I'd have to do, then so be it._

* * *

And now time for my end-of-post author's notes.

Seriously, does anybody bother to read these? I mean, I really do babble, but some of the stuff I say here is important. Okay, I'm going to do a little experiment. I'm going to see who pays attention. If you're reading this and you read the others, write poof at the end of your review, because you know you're going to review once you're done reading this. If I get five people to put poof at the end of their reviews, I'll update the second I read the fifth review. I was going to wait a while before I updated again because I still haven't finished the 14th chapter and normally I'm at least five chapters ahead of myself(which means I'm currently only two ahead which is pathetic). So if I get five poofs, I'll update then instead of waiting.

Not to mention the fact that your reviews are motivation for writing faster, and that's definitely what needs to be done to get more updates.

So I'm going to shut up now, except I have one question that will make me seem incredibly stupid. Incredibly.

What does "AU" mean? I used to know, but I just completely forgot and can't remember for the life of me. It's just completely over my head. I'm pretty sure it's author's something but I could be wrong. Anyway, if you haven't completely decided I'm a moron and stopped listening to me long ago, tell me so I can stop being the moron you all know and love.

Review! Poof!

Blair


	14. Chapter 13

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 13

Kendrick pushed Ryand'r onto the ship he had acquired from the Galactic Police, only too glad to help when they heard that the despicable Earthlings had arrested a respectable royal Tamaranean servant, not to mention taking two members of the royal family hostage. The last part had been made up by Kendrick, of course, but who did it hurt? No one worth caring about, in his view.

"I should have realized that the princess would be a threat," he muttered under his breath, furious that he had overlooked her. "No matter. Once I get my hands on her, not only will she no longer be a menace, but if I force her to marry me, I can end the anarchy that has seized Tamaran and rule with the princess as my bride. It's flawless, why didn't I think of it before? With royalty by my side, there's no way the Tamaranean population can reject me as their Grand Emperor."

"You cannot do this," Ryand'r shouted, struggling against the bonds that rendered him helpless. Kendrick turned to him, a sadistic smile adorning his face.

"Oh, and how can I not?" he asked, laughing cruelly. "I can, and I will." He pressed a few of the buttons which started the ship into the air, and headed toward the gigantic T-shaped building on the horizon. Ryand'r felt his eyes begin to water.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Starfire."

* * *

Starfire flew as fast as she could, but only partly because she needed to get there quickly. It was mostly because she felt that if she flew faster, she could outrun the tears that were filling her eyes and the pain that was attempting to get a hold on her heart again. She loved Robin, she knew that now, but love couldn't hold her back, she wouldn't let it. She felt unsure when she was around Robin now, wanting to confess her feelings, but there was always something that came between them. With Ryand'r, however, she wasn't unsure at all. She knew that her duty as a sister came before everything, and she had loved her little brother since his birth. She couldn't let him down, even if it meant leaving Robin. 

The decision had broken her heart again, because the choice between a familial love and a passionate, destined love is impossible. They are incomparable, being of two different categories of love, and one should never be forced to choose between them. But she had, and it was killing her.

She stopped short when a gigantic Galactic ship came into her line of vision. She gasped quietly as she saw Kendrick behind the wheel and Ryand'r bound next to him. Furious, her clenched fists began to glow with the making of a green star bolt. She was not scared, though inwardly she knew she probably should be.

"Princess!" she heard him call out as the ship approached. "How convenient that we meet you here. We were just coming for you."

"Let Ryand'r go!" she responded, eyes glowing. If she were more perceptive, perhaps she would have noticed that Kendrick shrunk back a little at this display of power.

However, she was too busy looking at Ryand'r, and Kendrick regained his composure quickly.

"If you wish to ensure his safety, I am sure we could make a deal, princess," Kendrick replied. Starfire eyed him warily.

"What is this deal you speak of?" she asked.

"Oh, I have a proposal in mind," he responded, laughing obnoxiously at what he thought was a "witty" play on words. Starfire missed his hidden implication.

"Whatever it is, I shall agree to it," she told him. "As long as you set my brother free."

_This is easier than I thought_, Kendrick thought to himself, rubbing his hands together greedily. _By exploiting her naivete, she and Tamaran will soon be mine._

"I will set your brother free," Kendrick agreed. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Starfire, no!" Ryand'r shouted out, automatically. Kendrick cursed himself for not having gagged his hostage. "Sister, do not, for it is a trick!" Starfire, unfortunately, did not pay attention to her brother's warning. Her mind was stuck on the name he had called her. _Starfire_.

"Brother . . . you called me . . . Starfire . . ." Before any more words could be exchanged, Kendrick slapped a hand across Ryand'r's mouth.

"Aww, how cute, you were able to have one last moment before your brother dies," Kendrick said. The last part was a lie, of course, but Starfire didn't know that. She gasped.

"No!"

"Then do we have a deal?" Anyone else would have the common sense to ask what the deal was. But Starfire wasn't anyone else. Starfire's heart would always rule over any common sense she had, and so she chose her brother's safety over anything that would happen to her.

Little did she know that what she was doing wouldn't just harm her, it would harm the entire planet of Tamaran.

"Yes," she said, quietly, and Kendrick barked with laughter.

"Now, I will let you do the honors of untying your brother . . ." Starfire wasted no time in flying to her brother. But as soon as she set foot on the ship, Kendrick grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Ryand'r, grinning evilly.

"Let me go, please," she said, looking at his hand gripping her arm tightly, confused. All openings of the ship closed, and the three Tamaraneans were trapped inside unless Kendrick pressed the green release button.

"Now, now, my princess, why ever would I want to do that?"

"We . . . had a deal?" she said in question form, unsure of what was going on.

"Ah, yes, my dear, we do. And what is that deal?" Starfire paused, speechless for a moment.

"You said you would let my brother go. And you are not letting him go."

"Oh, do not worry, I will release him. Once your side of the deal is fulfilled."

"And what is my side of the deal?" she asked. Kendrick's grin widened.

"You shall marry me, and together we will rule the planet of Tamaran as I see fit." Starfire gasped in horror and tried to step back, but his firm grip on her prevented the movement. She was trapped.

"No . . ."

"Oh yes, my beautiful princess, if you want your brother to remain safe, you will marry me. After the wedding, which will take place as soon as possible, I will release him. However, you will be forever mine."

"No! Leave my sister alone!" Ryand'r protested, and in return received a glare from Kendrick.

"My boy, because I am bound by our deal, I cannot harm you, but I guarantee that if you keep up this backtalk I will no longer be able to ensure your safety." Kendrick pushed Starfire down into the seat next to his own and gazed upon his beautiful soon-to-be bride. "What a deal this was," he said, quietly. "Not only do I gain the power over an entire planet, but I also receive a gorgeous princess with whom I can do whatever I want." His eyes traveled over her body hungrily, and both Starfire and Ryand'r found themselves repulsed by his look. A tear rolled down Starfire's cheek.

"You are a horrible glorfork," she whispered, shakily. Upon hearing the terrible Tamaranean curse directed at him, his eyes glinted with malice and he grabbed her roughly.

"You will not call me that," he growled. "Instead, you will be willing and grateful towards me, and never rebellious." Another tear dropped. "Get used to it, my love, for this is your life now."

Starfire looked out of the large glass windows that confined her to the hateful ship. She gazed through blurry eyes at the planet she had learned to call home. All hope was lost. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the glass, trying to pretend that it wasn't happening. As long as her eyes were closed, she didn't have to see Kendrick's leering face or her little brother's hopeless face.

But her eyes snapped open when she heard her name being shouted from below by the one who had hold of her heart.

"_Starfire!_"

* * *

Thanks to all who reminded me what AU is. That makes sense, although now I feel considerably stupid. And now for my results from my little experiment last post (if you have no idea what I'm talking about, then actually bother to read my author's notes): 

Most reviewers said poof, although some said proof, which I'm not sure why but I counted it as a poof, and some didn't. Not that I blame them, because I know my author's notes are long and sometimes nonsensical.

But background and explanations for my stories are here too, people, so don't completely disregard me.

Babi3 A: Normally I end my stories at around 15 chapters, but I'm figuring that this, like Hey Jealousy, is going to go a little longer. Maybe 17 chapters, just to tie it off neatly. Not too much longer!

Anyways, so here's your update. It might be a little while before I update again because I'm **still** working on Chapter 14. Sorry, but for Christmas I got the seventh season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which is the final season, and I've been Buffying 24/7 this week and haven't gotten much of anything done. But I only have two more episodes to go and then I'll have nothing to do except update. So I'm working on it, don't worry.

Review!

Blair


	15. Chapter 14

1Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

Chapter 14

"_Starfire!" I yelled, and watched as her eyes fluttered open. She was far away, but I still could see the hope in her eyes when she saw me. Unfortunately, her hope was in vain, because there was nothing I could do. She was so far away, and there was no way I could reach her. I saw the kidnapper turn, and upon seeing me, a sinister smile spread across his face. I turned my attention back to Starfire, and noticed the tears streaming down her face. That was the last thing I saw before the ship began to move._

_

* * *

_

Cyborg was the first to find him in a most disturbing position. Their once steadfast and strong leader was lying crumpled on the ground, his head in his hands. Cyborg motioned to the rest of the team to come over to the shaking Boy Wonder.

"She's gone," he whispered as when they all gathered around, kneeling next to him, their faces concerned. "And this time, she's not coming back."

"Damn," Cyborg said, softly.

"And you just let her go?" Beast Boy asked, outrage tinging his voice. Robin looked up, harshly.

"What was I supposed to do? Grab onto the ship, let it carry me to outer space where I can't breathe, and die a useless death?" Beast Boy chuckled nervously as everyone glared at him.

"Yeah, uh, guess that wouldn't work too well."

"I'll get the T Sub ready," Cyborg said, standing. "We gotta go after our girl."

"We don't even know where he took her," Raven pointed out.

"Home," Robin interjected. "He took her back to Tamaran." Suddenly, Raven went rigid. Her violet eyes widened, and her mouth opened. She looks as if she were seeing something, but she wasn't looking at anything. There was a difference between looking and seeing.

The moment passed, and Raven went limp, falling back into Beast Boy's outstretched arms. Her eyes were closed, but they fluttered open to view three worried male faces.

"What the hell was that?" Beast Boy blurted out. This time he didn't receive any glares for his usual inappropriate comment because they were all wondering the same thing. Raven's breathing was rapid and irregular, and there was something close to fear in her eyes.

"We have to go now," she said, hoarsely.

"Well, yeah, we were planning on it . . ." Cyborg began, but was cut off.

"No," she said, her voice urgent. "We have to go **now**."

"What?"

"I just had . . . a vision. Starfire's not the only one in danger." She paused, causing a dramatic effect. "We are. Everyone is. This Kendrick . . . he's going to destroy the world."

* * *

_It's so simple, it's terrifying. When it comes to Earth, you rarely take a second to consider other worlds, other races, other cultures, complete other universes. We are Earthlings, we are human, and we are the dominant species._

_And that's why I'm utterly confounded and frightened to learn that the Earth can be so easily terminated, and will be if we, the Teen Titans minus one, fail. Can you imagine that? We're just four people, granted not normal people, but still, we are. How can we be expected to save an entire planet? Our desire was only to rescue one of our own. Now we have to worry about everyone, including ourselves._

_Can we do that? What if we fail? I would never admit my fear to my teammates, because I'm the one who is emotionless when I strictly say that failure isn't an option. Isn't Raven supposed to be the emotionless one around here? But no, I am too. I'm the leader. Certain traits come with the title._

_Remember when my biggest problem was amending The Mistake?_

_Now I have to make sure I don't make a much bigger mistake. Because any mistake made now could cost billions of lives._

_It's something, isn't it? Billions of people–different, individual people–with lives and beliefs and plans and futures . . . isn't it something to know that those futures depend on you? Who could possibly handle such a concept?_

_Apparently, I have to. Or else._

_Oh, Starfire . . . when did it get to the point that there were much bigger things out here than you and me?_

"_You okay, Robin?" Cyborg's voice interrupted my frantic thoughts over the intercom. I secretly wished I had the controls to turn my own mike off so no one would bother me anymore. I needed this travel time to think about what was coming. There was a terrifying possibility that we wouldn't make it. And I wasn't sure if everyone else realized it._

"_Sure," I said, my voice unsure. "As okay as I can be knowing that we're facing a battle where the fate of the world rests on our shoulders." There was a silence, and I knew all three of my teammates were contemplating that, even the never-serious Beast Boy._

"_Is it really going to be that big?" he asked, his voice cracking. In any other circumstances, I would have laughed. But nothing could bring a smile to my face. Starfire in captivity, the world's impending doom . . . it's a real party._

"_Yeah, I mean, we've dealt with this guy before," Cyborg agreed. "And we took him down easily."_

"_He rendered Starfire helpless pretty easily," I said, bitterly._

"_But he had her brother," Raven reminded me, her voice gentle. "She had to take Ryan into consideration."_

"_And now he has Starfire," I said in turn. "And I'll be damned if I'm not considering her." There was silence once more as everyone processed my point._

"_Damn," Cyborg whispered as he had earlier._

"_This guy wants to **demolish** Earth," I said. "Yes. It's going to be that big."_

"_What's he want with Star?" Beast Boy asked, his voice timid._

"_She's a Tamaranean," Raven answered. "The Princess, even. If he's going to blow up a planet or something, I can guarantee you he's not going to want the princess living there and getting blown up with it."_

"_She's not a Tamaranean," I muttered. "She's a Titan." No one spoke until the white and pink planet of Tamaran came into view. A low growl escaped my throat._

"_It's okay, man," Cyborg replied, his voice equally low as mine. "We'll get her back."_

"_And save the world in the process!" Beast Boy added, his voice excited and proud. But as he chattered on about what heroes we'd be, a single thought kept flashing in my brain, as if displayed on a marquee._

_Would we?

* * *

_

Unbelievable, I'm actually updating. But after I finished Buffy, I was like....okay, all I've been doing is watching Buffy. What can I do now that I have no more Buffys to watch? Hmm....I could rewatch the entire season. (Which I started to do, seriously.) Or I could work on my fic. Oh, okay, fine, I'll work on my fic. And now I'm on Chapter 16, and my inbox was getting a little lonely without all those review alerts, so I decided I'd put up 14. So here it is, introducing a deeper plot that I hadn't really planned on but it happened.

**Jadedea-** I'm wondering if it's futile to write this response because you're one of the ones who doesn't seem to read my author's notes, but I'll do it anyway. Thanks, I've got a major interest in the background comic book history of Starfire and Tamaran, and this is the result. More of Starfire's history will be coming out to enforce the plot in future chapters, so look forward to it!

**Riles**- I updated. Your turn. Deal with it. D Your story is too much fun for me to go without another chapter of poor Starfire's admirers.

**Vampire-Orchid-** I'm definitely a Buffy fan. And yeah, I did enjoy the last episode, except I really wish Spike would've just said "Thanks for saying it" and not add "No you don't". Because that totally killed me. But the last episode was definitely my favorite, what with all the action AND THE FLUFFY SPUFFY. I'm a Spuffy fan, always will be.

I'm steadily getting more and more reviews, which is so exciting you can't believe. When I get reviews, I write, so keep them coming!

Blair


	16. Chapter 15

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 15

Starfire lay crumpled in a heap on her bed, dressed in the wedding dress Kendrick picked out for her and tears streaming down her cheeks. The dress was nothing like the traditional Tamaranean royal betrothal garment; this dress was a bit more revealing and form-fitting. She let out a too-loud sob.

A future with Kendrick was unimaginable. She had escaped her last engagement with that horrible green slime monster–Gyrdellsklech, or whatever–but she had a feeling she wouldn't be so lucky this time. Whether the Titans came to save her or not, it wouldn't matter; Kendrick would destroy Earth before they could even leave. She knew that he was planning it now, and in no time the beautiful planet would be gone. And there was nothing she could do about it. Or was there?

She rose from her bed, her sadness replaced by anger. In the year that she and Ryand'r had been gone, the once beautiful planet of Tamaran had turned into a loathsome world of hate and pain and anarchy. Her fists clenched as she thought of Galfore. The story told to her by Kendrick was that he hadn't been able to handle the burden of grand ruler and had run, betraying the planet Tamaran to lawlessness and disorder. Ryand'r later told her the true story that Kendrick had told him. Galfore was dead. Killed. Murdered. Slaughtered in cold blood. If Kendrick hadn't done it himself then he had either ordered it or considered it but someone beat him to it.

To Kendrick, Starfire was the helpless Koriand'r, daughter to the king Myand'r and queen Luand'r, both dead and not mattering anymore. Koriand'r was second in line to the throne, which was taken over by the first, Komand'r. Helpless Koriand'r showed a moment of strength when she overthrew her sister, but showed greater weakness in turning over her newly gained position of the throne to her non-royal-blooded caretaker, Galfore. Then Koriand'r left for Earth. A weak planet for a weak princess.

To Kendrick, Koriand'r didn't pose a threat.

But Kendrick didn't know Starfire. Starfire was the one who overthrew Komand'r, really Blackfire. Starfire was the one who wisely, not foolishly, bestowed Galfore, equally kind and wise, with the crown. And it was Starfire that would stop Kendrick from destroying Earth and indirectly destroying Tamaran as well.

Starfire took a deep breath and walked towards the gigantic double doors of her bedroom, preparing for the fight that would follow with the two guards. She flung them open and stunned both of them with star bolts; their weapons were nothing in comparison with her powers. They fell to the ground, knocked out, and Starfire moved on. She was unsure of where to go next; she wanted to find Ryand'r, but knew that it was more important to get to Kendrick first. Though Ryand'r hadn't been released, as she had hoped for, Kendrick half kept up his bargain by refraining from harming her little brother. It wasn't much, but it was enough to know that he was safe. So Kendrick was her first priority. But where was he? He could be anywhere in the large castle.

Starfire began to walk down the empty hallway, looking at each door, considering the possibility that Kendrick was behind it. The first door led to Blackfire's room, and had always been locked. Only Blackfire had the key. The next door was to Ryand'r's bedroom, but she had checked for him there once on a bathroom break and it had been vacated. A smile came to her lips as she thought of that escapade. Her guards had truly been foolish. A bathroom was located in her own bedroom, but they had let her go. And when they caught her in Ryand'r's room, they believed her excuse that she mistakenly thought it was the main bathroom. It had only been a year since she'd been there, and how many people would forget where a bathroom was in their own home?

A thought occurred to Starfire then. She had been on escapades like that before, back when she lived on Tamaran. She and Ryand'r and sometimes Blackfire would sneak out of their rooms and explore the many tunnels and hidden rooms inside the castle. When they were caught, the guards always believed a ridiculous story they made up. The most unbelievable fib of all had been invented by the mischievous Blackfire herself when the three of them discovered the royal grand master room.

The royal grand master room was not unlike the headquarters of evil geniuses seen in movies. There was technology most Tamaraneans were oblivious to, and it was where the grand ruler went to plan for battle or conquest or anything that required peace and quiet for thinking. It could also be used as the arsenal, as there was a large closet that held all the destructive and advanced weapons.

It was there that Kendrick would go to plan the termination of a planet. And it was there that Starfire was headed.

* * *

Kendrick frowned as an orange ship came into view of his telescope. Who could possibly be visiting now? Tamaran used to get many visitors, but that was before it plunged into a distressing state caused by the current anarchy. Races across the galaxy had heard of Tamaran's "Depression", and had steered clear. It had been bad for the planet's economy as well as its ego, but that would all change.

Tamaran would have a new grand ruler as soon as the sun set for the last time on Earth.

Kendrick's mouth fell slightly open when he focused his telescope on the passengers of the visiting ship. This was not part of the plan. In fact, this complicated the plan greatly. The Teen Titans couldn't get in the way; yet that was exactly what they were going to do.

"Blast," Kendrick said, stepping away from the telescope. "What now? What now?" He began to pace, considering his options. "Who on Tamaran would fight for me? I am not yet Grand Ruler; I do not yet have an entire planet behind me. Allies? Do we have allies? Even if we did, it would take too long for them to come. Fight? Shall I fight? After all, there are only four of them . . . but there is only one of me! And they have powers I do not . . . they easily beat me last time we came face to face. What shall I do?"

Kendrick scanned the room, his gaze settling on the arsenal closet.

"Weapons . . ." he whispered, but shook his head. None of them would do him any good. They hadn't been able to save Galfore when he was overthrown, and they wouldn't be able to save Kendrick from angry Earthling super heroes. In fact, the only weapon Kendrick thought was useful at all was the gigantic laser cannon he was going to use to destroy the planet Earth.

The laser cannon . . . A sadistic smile spread over Kendrick's face as he considered his last option. If such an object could destroy a planet, imagine what it could to do a ship.

* * *

Okay, another nice little cliffy for you all . . . I'm going to make this quick cuz I'm watching my taped reruns of Buffy. Tehe.

Princess Starfire of Tamaran- It's so inspiring to know that Heart's Desire got you hooked on fanfics. That's one of the best compliments I've ever received, thank you so much!

lil' LIK Star- lol sick and twisted . . . should I take that as a compliment?

Vampire-Orchid- Spike's line was beyond heart crushing, but you know, that's what Buffy fanfics are for. D

Riles- Ahh, disaster! Get Microsoft word fixed. Fast.

SocialKween- What are you, psychic? That's exactly what's going to happen. Perhaps I'm getting too predictable. Oh well, at least there will be tons of conflict. Which I love. As well as the drama. Drama and conflict go hand in hand, especially in my fics. Get used to screaming at your computer. p

Jadedea- Impatience. I totally understand that, lol. Nice to find another Buffy freak. I'm obsessed, it's a problem. I tape the reruns on FX too, because I can't live without my daily Buffy fix.

Okay, I'm out. Review!

Blair


	17. Chapter 16

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 16

The first shot missed them by only several inches. For those who cared, it blew up a small planet in the distance called Tarkeroff, but no one did care seeing as that planet had been deserted long ago and the only two parties who knew of its demise were either cursing their bad aim or praising their good fortune, knowing that next time they wouldn't be so lucky.

"Someone doesn't want us here," Raven said, her voice low and serious. "Now that they've made the mistake of warning us, it's not likely they'll miss again."

"Exactly. Which is why it's time to see what this baby can do." Cyborg was grinning ear to ear as he pressed a button that got his own laser cannon ready to launch. "I've been waiting forever to try her out."

"No!" Robin yelled. "No way are you shooting back. You could hurt Starfire."

"As well as countless other innocents," Raven added.

"Right. Them too."

"Well what are you suggesting I do?" Cyborg asked, a bit angrily. "Just sit here and wait for us to get hit?" There was a silence that made everyone uncomfortable.

"If we die, who's going to save the world?" Beast Boy asked. "I can't die! I'm too young and good looking!"

"Maybe if we offer Beast Boy as a sacrifice, they'll leave us alone," Raven muttered.

"Hey! That is so a bad idea!" Beast Boy said, indignantly.

"I agree," Cyborg said. "If we give them Beast Boy, it'll just piss them off even more." He started laughing, and even Raven snickered a little bit.

"Haha, very funny," Beast Boy pouted, moodily.

"I don't think you realize how serious this is," Robin said, sternly. "Starfire's in danger, the Earth's in danger, and some psycho is shooting at us. If he hits us, Starfire and Earth are in trouble, and we're in even bigger trouble. We . . ."

"Why haven't we been shot yet?" Beast Boy interrupted. "If I were the shooter, I would have shot by now. Uh, not that I would shoot anyone or anything."

"Beast Boy's right," Raven agreed, suspiciously. "We're inside the planet's atmosphere now. In fact, we could land in only a few minutes. If we were to be shot now, it would be at the risk of harm to Tamaran. Debris would go everywhere. If someone wanted to stop us, we would have been stopped by now."

"So what conclusion can we draw from that?" Cyborg asked. "Was the target really that small planet, and not us? Was it a warning shot, to say that we aren't welcome and there will be a fight waiting if we come any closer? Or did something . . . or someone . . . get in the way?"

"Land," Robin commanded. "We have to land now. Starfire could be in danger."

"Oh, she wasn't in danger before?" Beast Boy said.

"Our girl can take care of herself," Cyborg replied, firmly. "I'm not worried."

"Even so," Robin insisted. "We have to get there."

"Approaching a site to land," Raven interjected. "Are we okay?"

"Go ahead," Cyborg said. "We're clear." As they slowly began descent, another laser beam was fired, only this time it was very off target, ranging about five feet above them.

"What the hell . . ." Cyborg said, staring as the beam shot off into nowhere, destroying only who knows what.

"Something is definitely off," Robin said, urgently. "We have to get in there."

* * *

"Brilliant. First I will shoot the Teen Titans, then I will shoot the Earth. I am, what do those terrible Earthlings say . . . oh, killing two birds with one rock!" Kendrick began to line up the laser point with the center of the orange ship when Starfire threw open the doors.

"Kendrick, you will stop this now!" He whirled around, surprised to see the beautiful girl standing defiantly before him, her white gloved hands clenched into fists.

"Ah . . . my dear . . . what are you doing here?" he asked, slightly uneasy. Yet he still didn't believe this young girl posed any threat to him. However, he hadn't seen her since she journeyed to Earth.

He also forgot to take into account the amazing power she possessed.

"You are planning to annihilate my friends, and my home planet!" Kendrick feigned a hurt look.

"What do you mean by that? Do you no longer consider Tamaran to be your home? That deeply wounds me, Princess. Have you abandoned your people?" The question threw Starfire, as Kendrick had intended. Was she really abandoning her people? Were they even her people anymore? Kendrick continued to call her princess, yet she had given up the title long ago . . .

"Am I to abandon my friends?" she replied, uncertainly. Kendrick sighed, then approached her. Her brilliant green eyes watched him warily as he began to circle her, stopping behind her. He gently put her hands are her shoulders, as if comfortingly.

"This entire planet rightfully belongs to you. You tried to give it away once, but that . . . did not go over very well. You cannot just 'hand over' the crown; the crown _belongs_ to the only one who is just enough to own it. And that, my beautiful princess, is you. You cannot run off to planet Earth, frolic amongst your 'friends', and forget about your duty to Tamaran. This is where you belong."

"But . . . my friends say I belong with them . . ."

"I thought your friends expelled you from their company." Starfire gasped.

"Where did you hear that?" Kendrick ignored the question.

"Tell you what," he began, placing his fingers together as he contemplated the deal he was about to make. "I will give the pathetic planet Earth a chance, along with your friends. I'll let them land safely, which will allow them to begin battle with me." Hope shined in Starfire's eyes. Surely her friends would prevail in such an easy battle; they did in all their battles. Did Kendrick realize what he was up against?

He did.

"However, that is not truly a fair battle, is it, Princess? Because I am sure that you will want to contribute and help your friends also, and I can hardly face off with the five of you, can I? Well, what can we do about that?"

"You do not deserve a fair fight," Starfire said defiantly, and Kendrick smiled slightly.

"Are you so sure about that, my dear? Because if I do not have a chance of winning, then why should I let your friends live?" Starfire saw his point, and shut her mouth, though she wished more than anything to attack the evil Tamaranean before her. If only she could do so without putting her friends in jeopardy . . .

Her eyes flickered from Kendrick's face to the laser cannon and back again. Would he be able to reach it if she attacked him right now? He wasn't right next to it, but if he got away from her, he could easily sprint towards it and send off a shot before she could react. Could she take the chance?

"Do not even think about it, Princess," Kendrick sneered. "That is an ill way to thank me for this chance for your friends." Starfire's eyes flashed, but she said nothing, out of fear for her friends.

The gears in Kendrick's mind were turning as he considered how his plan would turn out. Would it work? He couldn't take the chance if it wouldn't. And it was impossible to know for sure . . . the citizens of Tamaran were in such a disarray that they might never listen to him. However, anarchy was a state of government, not a state of mind. The Tamaraneans hadn't lost the love for their home, and never would, because it was all they had.

Kendrick nodded his head slightly as he came to a conclusion. It would work.

* * *

Hmm, what's Kendrick up to? Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, I've been majorly sick, as in having the flu. Which is the same thing as influenza, apparently, but that never would have crossed my oblivious mind. Flu, inFLUenza, nope, no recognition in my brain. But anyway, now I'm close to cured. Well, I can at least get out of bed, walk around, and not feel like I'm dying. So I'm updating and hoping that you guys haven't abandoned me because of the long wait. Sorry! Blame the flu.

Babi3 A- Don't worry, the fluff is coming. We just have to get through the battle of good and evil first. D

BunnyKat- I went to my inbox for the first time in forever and it said that I had 26 emails, the most from you! But that's not a bad thing, I loved all your reviews. Oh, and yes, the Chiba Tsukino sushi restaurant in Heart's Desire was a Sailor Moon reference. Before the show got cancelled, I was a major fan, and when I needed a Japanese name, they popped up.

Emma )- Thanks! That was definitely not too long of a review, and as for the suspense, well, Robin might be screwing up again soon . . . who knows? Sadly, yes, the Teen Titans episodes are ending. You can find out about it by going to 

SocialKween- Well, you're in luck if you love all that, because that's basically the foundation of all my stories. And yes, you're right, but I don't think it's necessarily a mistake, just a decision that he would go back and change if he could because the results are not so nice.

Vampire-Orchid- BUFFY MOVIES?!?!?! **Eeeee! Yay!** That is so exciting, I have never heard better news. But if you're wrong, I might have to kill you for getting my hopes up. D And thanks for the compliment on my portrayal of Starfire, because that's what I'm going for.

Jadedea- Um, YES, that was way messed up. He didn't say it, and he didn't believe her, and I cried. Grr.

Riles- I'm wondering how much you hate me.

So, I'm thinking that this fic will end up being longer than I thought. This subplot sort of jumped up on me and took hold of center stage . . . it wasn't supposed to be such a big deal (because the man plot is supposed to be focused on Starfire and Robin, but that's been pushed into the background) but now it is, and I'm hoping that it'll actually make the story more interesting.

That's all from me. Review if you want me to update faster this time!

Blair


	18. Chapter 17

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 17

"The entire planet of Tamaran versus the Teen Titans," Kendrick proclaimed, and Starfire's mouth dropped open.

"Surely you do not believe that it is a fair fight!" she exclaimed.

"Do you think I care if it is a fair fight, my dear?" Kendrick asked, glowering.

"They will defeat you."

"In that case, I suppose I should get rid of such a threat altogether, hmm?" Before Starfire could react, Kendrick was aiming the laser at the orange ship. At the very last second she pushed him which threw off the beam. It missed by only a few inches. Kendrick cursed in Tamaranean, but before he could readjust the laser to his target again, Starfire recovered and knocked him over once more. The second shot was sent randomly into space, missing the orange spaceship by a long shot. Kendrick let out a growl of frustration and grabbed the unsuspecting Starfire, sending her flying across the room. She hit the ground, hard. Before she could get back up, Kendrick crouched next to her and took her face in his hand.

"Please release me," she said, but he ignored her request.

"Your friends will never survive this," he hissed. "And once my position as Grand Ruler of Tamaran is secure, neither will you. Unless, of course, we have a deal."

"I am not fond of your deals," Starfire said, uneasily. "The last time we had a deal, you tricked me." Kendrick thought for a moment. He hadn't expected the normally naive girl to be wary. Perhaps she had grown more than he thought. But the devious man was not easily put off, and he quickly thought of a response that would comfort her.

"Who is to say your people will even agree to help me, Princess? The planet is in a state of uproar. Few will come to my aid. I am not even an important figure to them." Convinced, Starfire agreed. She had no doubt that her friends would come out victorious.

Of course, the poor girl never even considered that Kendrick would tell vicious lies to turn the citizens of Tamaran against her. And the Teen Titans, super powers or no super powers, were no match for an entire planet.

* * *

In one of the few towns that survived the Tamaranean rebellion, a little Tamaranean girl named Jenica clung to her mother's arm as she listened with confusion and curiosity to the strange man making a seemingly important announcement from the balcony of the royal palace. The man was speaking in English, so Jenica only understood a few words of what he was saying, being too young to have started learning a language other than Tamaranean yet. She only knew that this man's words were having an angering effect on the gathered civilians.

"I thank you all for coming here today," the man said in the strange tongue. "I know that we have not been united as of late, but today I believe that will change. We of Tamaran must band together to protect our honor and our lives from outward influence."

"What do you mean?" a voice called out from the crowd. "What was so important that we all had to congregate here?"

"I assume that you all remember the princess Koriand'r, heir to the throne, should it ever be reestablished."

There were murmurs throughout the masses; of course they knew her. She was their favorite of the royal family.

"Sadly, our beautiful princess has fallen prey to the evils of Earth, which she was . . . visiting to learn of other cultures."

There were more murmurs, angrier this time. What evils of Earth? What had happened to the princess?

"While Princess Koriand'r was visiting Earth, she came across a group of humans whom she believed to be her friends. She stayed with them during her time on Earth, and began to trust them completely. As I am sure most of you recall, she returned here once with that group of humans, and fought her own sister for the integrity of our planet. The crown was hers, and Tamaran would have had the greatest ruler of all." Kendrick lowered his voice as he continued his epic story. "But Princess Koriand'r gave up the crown and handed it over to her _nanny_, the incompetent Galfore."

There was a roar that erupted from the crowd at the name of their last emperor, who, in their eyes, hadn't deserved the throne. They had trusted Koriand'r's judgement because they were loyal to her, but when she left, their opinions soon changed. Non-royal blood didn't belong on the throne.

"I believe that you all are pondering the same question as I. Why would our beautiful and brilliant princess abandon us like that? Leave us in the hands of _Galfore_? Leave Tamaran for _Earth_? I pondered and pondered and pondered that, and only today did the princess provide me with the answer."

"Tell us!" shouted a voice. Kendrick smiled. The assembled Tamaraneans were becoming angrier and angrier with every word he spoke; they were putty in his hands.

"When I retrieved our princess, along with her brother, the prince Ryand'r, from Earth, my intentions were to _save_ her. But she fought me; apparently she did not believe that she needed saving. Obviously, these so-called friends of hers had made her forget all about our beautiful planet Tamaran. And that's when I came to the conclusion that this group of humans had _brainwashed_ her."

There was an uproar. Everyone believed Kendrick's story, because why else would their princess turn against them like that?

"Who are they?" another voice called out. Kendrick's smile widened, but only for a moment, because he had a show to put on. He tightened his mouth into a grim line.

"They go by the name of the Teen Titans," he said, his voice dark. "And they are coming here to take back Princess Koriand'r and . . . destroy Tamaran."

Kendrick had his army. His lies had united Tamaran with rage, and all were eager to battle the Teen Titans and save their poor princess. Little Jenica looked up at her furious mother and began to feel scared.

"Mama," she cried in Tamaranean. "Mama, what is going on?" Her mother looked down at her, surprised. She had obviously forgotten that her little one was with her.

"Not now, Jenica," she replied, her tone harsh.

"Join me!" Kendrick called out, and Jenica's mother redirecting her attention, cheering along with the rest of Tamaran. "We must save our princess and our planet! Join me in the battle for our integrity, our lives!" The cheering got louder, and Jenica covered her ears and began to cry. Her mother looked down on her, obviously impatient.

"Jenica, hush now," she demanded.

"I do not understand, what is going on?" The few words she had picked up from Kendrick's announcement scared her. Save Princess . . . destroy Tamaran . . . battle . . .what was a Teen Titan?

"It is none of your concern," her mother replied, and turned back to Kendrick. Jenica tugged on her mother's arm, but she ignored her. Kendrick spoke again.

"Hide your children in your houses," he directed. "Instruct them not to leave, close your windows and lock your doors. Then, join me in the palace while we wait for the Teen Titans to come after Princess Koriand'r . . . and then we will be victorious! For Tamaran!"

"For Tamaran!"

Jenica's mother grabbed her by the hand and dragged her back to their house along with the other Tamaraneans who did the same. Once there, she told Jenica to hide under the bed and not to come out for anything. Then, she began to talk to her husband in English so Jenica couldn't understand what they were saying. But she understood more than they expected.

"Are you ready to do battle?" Jenica's father asked.

_Battle_? Jenica wondered. Were her parents going to battle these Teen Titans?

"No one threatens Tamaran and our princess and gets away with it."

Threaten Tamaran . . . she wasn't sure what it meant, but she knew it wasn't good.

"That is why the Teen Titans must be killed."

Kill? Jenica was not sure she had heard right. She thought that kill meant to end life, to destroy, but that couldn't be right. Her parents weren't murderers. Were they?

"Kill?" she asked, crawling out from under the bed. "Did you say kill? Kill?" Her parents looked alarmed. Jenica could tell by the looks on their faces that she was not wrong. Kill meant what she thought it meant, and her parents had said it. She began to cry.

"Sweetheart, do not cry," her father begged.

"Kill? You kill?" she asked. Her parents looked at each other.

"Does she know what that means?" her father asked her mother.

"She cannot. She does not know English." Her father stroked her hair.

"There, there, it is alright. Do not cry. We have to go, now, but we will be back."

"Go back under the bed, darling," her mother instructed as Kendrick had said. "And do not come out for anything." They both kissed her and then left her there, staring after them in disbelief.

Battle . . . kill . . . the words didn't add up to anything good. Her parents said they were coming back. But would they? What if they were . . . killed?

Instead of going back under the bed, Jenica went to the window and gazed out. The last few Tamaraneans were walking into the palace, and then the streets were deserted. Everyone who wasn't battling was hiding in their houses like they were supposed to.

And then, the streets weren't deserted. Jenica caught sight of a black-haired boy in strange clothing wandering around, looking up at the palace. Craning her neck, she was able to see in the distance three other strangely clothed people and a bright orange space ship.

Jenica was young, but she was smarter than most her age. She knew who the four strangers were. They were the Teen Titans.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I finally get over my sickness . . . just in time for exams. So in the midst of the sneezing, studying, and test-taking, there wasn't time to update. But now it's FINALLY over and since I'm snowed in I'll have lots of time to write and I'll be updating normally now, thankfully.

AND NOW FOR THE MOST EXCITING NEWS**_EVER!!!!_** There has been confirmation that there will be a FIFTH Teen Titans season!!! NO ENDING! YAAAY! Go to the site listed on my last chapter and click on "episodes" to read about it. Apparently there will be a lot of focus on Teen Titans East (which I have mixed feelings about because while I think Mas Y Menos are the most adorable characters ever, my heart belongs to the original Titans and I'm not sure I like the whole shared glory thing) and there will be a lot of guest appearances by other DC comic characters. However, the last three episodes of season 4 are STILL labeled The End parts 1, 2, and 3, so I don't know what's up with that. I'm hoping that season 4 won't be the end of the original Teen Titans team and that season 5 will be only focused on Teen Titans East, because what will I do with Robin, Star, Rae, BB, and Cy? I wish I knew more, grr. But at least there's hope.

And now I'm going to go write some more. Reviewslife. You know what to do.

Blair


	19. Chapter 18

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 18

_We landed easily in a secluded area where the T Sub could be hidden from sight. We were pretty sure that we weren't welcome here, so we weren't going to take any chances. The palace was straight ahead, in the center of everything, but I was unsure of what we should do. It was obvious thanks the two shots that Kendrick knew we were here, and he was probably waiting for us. The question was, where? It was too risky to go rushing right into the palace without a plan. I turned to my team to discuss what we should do, but they were too busy arguing (as usual) to pay attention to me. I didn't even bother to listen to what they were arguing about; it was obvious that it was up to me to figure out a plan. Starfire's safety depended on me. Oh, yeah, and the safety of Earth, too._

_No pressure, though._

_I began to walk. I wasn't really sure where I was walking to, or why, but I had to clear my head, and it was hard to with the constant yelling. If they weren't careful, they would get us found. It wouldn't help to tell them that, though. I would just add to the argument. And the last thing I needed was to get caught up in was another one of those petty, mindless things. So I just kept walking. They didn't notice._

_I cautiously stepped out into the open and waited for someone to jump out at me. When no one did, I relaxed a little and looked at my surroundings. It seemed to be the only town in a ten mile radius of the palace that wasn't torn to pieces. However, it was deserted._

_At least, I thought it was until I connected with a pair of curious and mildly fearful eyes. They belonged to a girl, I would guess, because of her long, thick eyelashes. However, I didn't know any Tamaranean boys, so long, thick eyelashes could be a characteristic for them too._

_The second I made contact, the eyes disappeared from the window, only to reappear at the door. I was right; the eyes belonged to a young Tamaranean girl of about seven or eight, if I had to guess. She continued to watch me, and neither of us made a move to break our eye contact, so I waved, uncertainly. She blinked, then took a small step outside. But once both feet hit the ground, her eyes widened in fear and she jumped back into her house. What was she afraid of? Us?_

_I decided that I needed to get back to the team. We couldn't waste anymore time arguing or wandering around this deserted land. But as I turned my back, I heard the door open again. I stopped and listened to her tiny footsteps._

"_Teen Titans?" she asked, her voice quivering. I turned around to look at her. She was clutching at herself as if unsure of what she was doing. How did she know us?_

"_Yes," I replied, carefully. "I'm a Teen Titan."_

"_Save Princess?" Starfire?_

"_Yes," I replied again. "We've come to save Starfire." She shook her head, and I wasn't sure if it was because she couldn't understand me or if that wasn't what she meant. She began to babble in Tamaran, sounding confused._

"You are saving someone? How can you be saving someone? You are supposed to be bad."

"_I'm . . . sorry, I . . . do not . . . understand," I said, slowly, not that it mattered. It wasn't as if pronouncing each and every word would make her understand a language that wasn't her own. And yet, she seemed to pick it up, because her next words were English. And earth shattering. Literally._

"_You destroy Tamaran," she said, quite certainly. "Battle." I froze, unbelieving._

"_What?"_

"_Yo, Robin! What're you doing?" Cyborg's voice didn't matter, and I paid no attention._

"_What did you say?" I repeated._

"_Mama . . . s-s-say . . . Teen Titans destroy Tamaran." The running footsteps of my team stopped suddenly at her words._

"_Robin, who is this? What is this?" I held up my hand to silence Beast Boy. I knelt down in front of the girl and looked her in the eye. I tried to keep my voice calm. All the Tamaranean words I remembered Starfire saying didn't help my purpose in trying to break the language barrier._

"_Battle," the girl repeated, struggling for words. "Kill . . . Titans."_

_

* * *

_

_We watched as Raven and the little Tamaranean girl stared at each other intensely. They had been doing this for a while now, and I was becoming anxious. I felt like we were wasting time, and we didn't have time to waste. We'd been on Tamaran for over an hour now, and we hadn't even caught sight of Starfire. They couldn't be doing anything to her._

"_Her name is Jenica," Raven said, finally, but it wasn't what I was looking for._

"_We waited all this time for **that**? A name?" I asked, close to outraged. She broke eye contact with Jenica and shot me a look._

"_Was I finished yet?" she asked, and I sighed, impatient._

"_Sorry." She continued._

"_Her mother and father are up in the palace, along with all the other Tamaraneans who have survived what seems to be an anarchic period, which is a healthy sized group. Needless to say we have a challenge, because all of them are waiting to kill us."_

"_What?" Beast Boy blurted out. "What? Why?" Raven ignored him._

"_Starfire, or Koriand'r, is Tamaran's favorite of the royalty. Kendrick made an announcement today about us, but Jenica doesn't know too much about it, because he spoke in English and she couldn't understand much except what she told us, but it made the Tamaraneans pretty angry. Apparently they think that we ruined Starfire, or something like that. Brainwashed her, maybe, to hate Tamaran, and now we've come to destroy the planet and take their princess back." Speechless didn't quite cover it. We all stared at each other in shocked silence, waiting for someone to react._

"_How do you know that?" Cyborg asked, quietly. "How can you read her mind if she speaks Tamaranean?" Raven shook her head._

"_A mind isn't like a book. There aren't just words for you to read. Thoughts are a universal language. When I read someone's mind, I enter it, and I see what they have seen. If there's something important that happened, I'll relive it with them. You don't need words to have an imagination and memories. I can feel her feelings, think her thoughts, all without words." She saw our confused expressions. "I can't really explain it, it's complicated. I just know." I nodded, deciding not to press the issue. I just wanted to get to Starfire._

"_So what do we do?" Beast Boy asked. We all stared each other in silence. Jenica looked from Raven to the rest of us and back to Raven._

"_Battle?" she asked._

_

* * *

_

Okay, soooo sorry that I haven't updated like I said I would. The thing is, I don't have any chapters prewritten like I usually do, so it's taking longer. But I'm working on it, and since creative writing is one of my classes this semester, I can pretend that I'm working on CW homework and instead be updating. So I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Also, this story is obviously coming to a close. But I already have an idea of what my next fic will be, so don't worry. However, I do have a question: would you guys rather have a fic written in the sort of style of my first three, that's more happy and fluffy (not that this won't be fluffy, the fluff is coming) or like this, which is more dark and serious? Because my next fic could really go either way.

So, what are your thoughts on The Quest? I thought it was one of the funniest episodes, I laughed so hard to see them all in Robin's outfit. "You know, Robins, the mask makes me feel cool too." And totally loved Starfire's thoughts about Robin when she was missing him. Yay! I'm hoping that this season there will be progression into a relationship for them. Major hoping going on over here. Major.

That's all for me, I need to get started on my chem homework. Sorry that it took forever and I hope the wait was worth it. Review and tell me what you're looking for in my next fic por favor! Love you guys!

Blair


	20. Chapter 19

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 19

"They are coming!" a Tamaranean lookout announced. "The Titans are coming!" Murmurs spread throughout the crowd at the news. The Tamaraneans were scared, there was no denying it. The majority of them were simple and normal, who worked for a living and were lucky to survive the rebellion. They weren't warriors; were they ready for a war? Though they loved their home planet Tamaran, and their princess Koriand'r, were they willing to fight to the death?

"Protect the Princess," Kendrick's voice sounded out. "By no means should she escape from this room." He pointed to the small closet-like space that Starfire had been confined to, with guards watching over her. "If she should be given the chance, she might abandon us once more and side with the Titans. Such is the power of brainwashing. Is that understood?" The Tamaraneans didn't reply. They were too wrapped up in what was to come. And the betrayal of their princess? Something they didn't want to think about.

A strong pounding on the palace door resounded throughout the palace, reaching even Ryand'r's ears, still locked in his room in the far wing. The Tamaraneans readied themselves, though they knew they could never be ready for this.

"Enter!" rang out Kendrick's voice.

* * *

"_They think we're evil," Beast Boy said._

"_Yes," I replied, running a hand through my hair. I felt uncomfortable with the position I was in. They all expected me to lead them. But how do you handle something like this?_

"_We can't kill them," Raven pointed out. "Or even hurt them, really. They're innocents. They're doing what they think is right, and so are we. We are not going to hurt someone just because they've been misled."_

"_So what do we do?" Cyborg asked._

"_We can't even take them," Beast Boy said, anxiety clear in his voice. "I may be able to take Starfire, but even the amazing and unbeatable Beast Dude can't take on a hundred of them, all chucking crazy star bolts at me."_

"_Man, there's no way you could take on Starfire," Cyborg told him, smacking his head. Beast Boy rubbed it, and pouted._

"_Could too," he mumbled. _

"_We don't have to worry about star bolts," Raven said, quietly but distinctly. We all turned to her._

"_Why not?" Beast Boy asked. _

"_Starfire's power didn't come from Tamaran. She shares it with her sister, Blackfire, but with no one else."_

"_What?" I said, surprised. I never knew this. "Why? How do you know this? Where did it come from, then?" Raven looked at me, and dismissed me with her eyes._

"_It's not my story to tell," she said, evasively._

"_Of course it's not. But you don't seem to have second thoughts about reading it for yourself." Raven glared at me, and I returned the look. I was having mixed feelings about what little Raven revealed. Starfire didn't seem like the person to keep secrets, but suddenly I found myself realizing that I knew next to nothing about her past. And it wasn't because she hadn't told, it was because I hadn't asked._

_Then again, the past wasn't a topic I felt like getting into._

"_Home," Jenica requested, and our attention was brought back to her. I had forgotten, and I could tell that so had everyone else by their facial expressions._

"_Could you kill her?" Raven asked quietly. Everyone stared at her._

"_What, are you kidding me?" Cyborg asked. "Who said anything about killing her?" Jenica's eyes widened. _

"_Kill?" she asked, frantically. "Kill?" Raven put her arms around the trembling girl compassionately, an action that everyone present was thrown by. Raven seemed to send the girl a message with her mind that comforted her, and then turned back to us, our eyes wide with shock. However, she acted like showing affection was something she did every day. I noticed that nothing exploded and the world wasn't coming to an end. I wasn't sure what to make of that, and wasn't sure I cared. Raven's emotions and powers weren't the most important thing at the moment. Starfire was, and the battle that loomed ahead of us. We waited for Raven to speak. Finally, she did._

"_K . . . hurting anyone in there would be exactly like hurting this little girl," Raven explained. "This battle can't happen. It's not a battle for us to fight."_

"_Then what do you expect we do?" I exploded. "They have Starfire." Raven remained calm._

"_I'll handle it."_

"_What now?" Beast Boy asked. "What do we do now?" Now all eyes were on me. The burden of being a leader. Now I was expected to give out directions that hopefully they would follow. But what if I was wrong? What if it didn't turn out the way it should? There were four of us, and even though the population of Tamaran was lessened thanks to their period of bloody anarchy, there were still hundreds of them left, filling the palace. And there was four of us. Not only was that an impossibly unfair fight, but we can't harm a single one of them except for Kendrick. Raven said she'd handle it, but it's my job to handle it. I'm the leader. I have to handle everything. And if a single innocent gets hurt, it's my fault. _

_And what of Starfire? My heart ached more every second I was without her. She could be in danger, and we were just sitting here. Literally. Sitting here. It was time for some action. I just had to decide what it would be._

"_Raven, take Jenica back to her house. Make sure she's safe before coming back here. Once Raven returns . . . we walk."_

"_You sure about this, Rob?" Cyborg asked. No. No, I'm not sure. I'd much rather be back home in Titans Tower sharing a bowl of popcorn with Starfire under a blanket and watching a romantic movie, hopefully with my arm around her. However, Starfire isn't back home, she's in that giant white building that's not too far off in the distance. And we have to go get her. No matter what it takes. If an innocent civilian gets in between me and Starfire, then they'll have to suffer the consequences, no matter how much sleep I'll lose at night. So no. I'm not sure. But I have to be._

"_Yes."_

_

* * *

_

Okay so I know you guys are probably getting bored of all this talk and you're looking for some ACTION! Well, to tell you the truth, so am I. I'm way sick of Robin's angsty blah blah blah. So don't worry, because the next chapter is pure ACTION! Not to mention the fact that a reunion between Starfire and Robin needs to happen, right? Yay! The fluff returns. I'm excited. Are you? You know you are.

Also, remember how waaaaaay back in the very first chapters I talked about researching the background of Starfire and how I might incorporate some of the info I learned in here? Well, now I am, with Star's powers. If you didn't know already, there IS a story behind the star bolt powers. So you'll get the inside story on that in upcoming chapters.

swisscheese- Okay, this is something I've been worried about for a while, so I'm just going to say what I think is going on. Not what I HOPE, what I think. So far, they've shown Star being into Robin quite a few times, and only vice versa once or twice, mainly in Betrothed. However, quite a few times I've been disturbed to find Robin always calling out Raven's name, worrying about her, splitting up with her, etc. But even though that unnerves me, I'm confidant that if the produces DO bring up a relationship with Robin, it will be with Starfire, because the two had a relationship in the comic books, and Raven didn't. Cross your fingers!

My Monkey is Orange- I hope their relationship advances, too. Thank you sooo much! It's so amazing to hear that my story got you hooked on fanfiction. What an amazing compliment, thanks!

Okay, I'm going to go write some more so you have some more updates. The next chapter is actiony, I swear! Review! And don't forget to keep commenting on whether you want a more serious and dark fic next or happier and fluffy.

Blair


	21. Chapter 20

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 20

Starfire listened intently for any sounds that would suggest fighting. She had heard the announcement that her friends were coming and Kendrick's invitation for their entrance, but hadn't yet heard anything follow. The two guards that stood with her on either side were staring down on her, making her uncomfortable. She had hoped that she would be left alone, or at least left with some locals that she could talk to and perhaps make them realize Kendrick's lie, but she was stuck with some of what she called Royal Loyals when she was younger. They were the stern men employed by her father to watch her and her siblings at all times to make sure no harm came to them and, more importantly, that they didn't do anything wrong. Starfire had tried to convince them to let her roam the palace grounds once or twice in her childhood, but they had always denied her. They were too loyal to her father, the king, and the duties he set before them. Thus, Royal Loyals.

"Please, could you loosen my bindings, perhaps?" she requested in a small voice. "They are so tight that I do not believe my blood if flowing to that destination any longer." The Royal Loyals stared at her, confused by her oratorical fireworks (Bridget Jones' Diary, great movie) and not able to decipher her meaning.

"Kendrick said not to let her free," Royal Loyal 1 said, sternly. "We should leave her be."

"Oh, please, assist me," Starfire pleaded. "I fear that if I do not get blood to my hands soon, they will fall off." Royal Loyal 2 looked alarmed.

"I highly doubt Kendrick will be pleased if we have a handless princess. After all, if he is to wed our beautiful Koriand'r, I believe that he would like her to still be beautiful." Starfire was slightly thrown by the word _wed_. But it was only for a second; it soon reinforced her determination to free herself and help her friends and return to Earth, where she belonged. She had to get out of here.

"Yes, sirs, please, I do not wish Kendrick to be displeased with me. He then perhaps would not wish to marry me." The Royal Loyals exchanged glances.

"Kendrick will not be pleasant to work for if he does not have a beautiful bride," Royal Loyal 2 pointed out.

"We will most likely not work for Kendrick if he does not have a beautiful bride," Royal Loyal 1 agreed. "I do not wish to lose the job I have dedicated my life to."

"Besides, the princess Koriand'r seems eager to wed Kendrick. She does not seem rebellious at all, as Kendrick described. Perhaps the brainwashing has worn off." The Royal Loyals came to the conclusion that their princess was not dangerous, and carefully loosened her bindings so that they were not too tight but not too loose. However, appearances are deceiving, and Starfire was stronger than she looked to the Royal Loyals. (That's one of my favorite scenes when Starfire says "I'm stronger than I look" and kicks Cinderblock. Brings out her often misplaced warrior side, so I had to include it.) Waiting until they returned to their statue-still positions, in one swift movement she broke free of her constrictions and shot a star bolt on either side of her, bring both Royal Loyals to their knees. They fell to the ground, unconscious, and Starfire stood. During her conversation with the Royal Loyals, she had stopped listening to what was going on outside her little closet. Now she started to drop the eaves once more, and found the sounds of a battle on the other side of the door, yet it wasn't as loud as she would've supposed. For a moment, she felt weak in the knees at the prospect of going out and fighting against her own people. But she regained her strength, knowing in her heart what she had to do.

Her knees went weak once more upon hearing the voice of the one she loved shout, "We have to find Starfire!" At that, she aimed both her hands at the locked door and let loose. The door exploded open and she stepped out.

* * *

_We froze upon hearing Kendrick's voice booming out his invitation. There was no way to be sure what was coming. Raven refused to let us in on her plan, and there was no guarantee that it would work. If it didn't, what then? I knew for a fact that I would do anything to get to Starfire. And I knew my team would stand behind me. But the thing was, we were only human._

_I suppose that's untrue, because Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy aren't exactly the epitome of your average human. I suppose I'm not, either. _

_The point is that if we have to . . . harm innocent Tamaraneans, our consciences would never let us sleep. Guilt would plague us until we die, much like it did with The Mistake. Only far worse. We had never even killed any of our enemies, and they were evil. These Tamaraneans are merely misinformed civilians. I should kill them for that?_

_I could feel the team staring at me, waiting for me to open the door and enter, as Kendrick had suggested. But I just couldn't do it. My palms were sweating and my stomach was churning. Wasn't this a little too much for a teenage boy to handle?_

_Only I wasn't just a teenage boy. I was a hero. And I had to do the heroic thing._

_I pushed the doors open._

_We were met immediately by the dreaded citizens wielding various weapons that spanned from primitive to advanced. My heart was pounding as the tip of a spear met my chest. I rejected the impulse to slap it down and kick its holder. Our eyes turn expectantly to Raven, who was already muttering what seemed to be magic words or some sort of chant under her breath. She finished, and we waited in anticipation for something to happen. _

_I started to panic when the purple cloaks they were all wearing merely turned white. _

"_What was that, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, frantic._

"_Yeah, it really helped that your changed the color of their wardrobe," Cyborg agreed, sarcastically, as he eyed the Tamaraneans surrounding us. I did the same with the one who was holding a spear to my throat. I began to contemplate whether I should just disarm him or if I should cripple him as well. That was when I noticed him begin to fade. The other white Tamaraneans were starting to disappear as well. Soon, they were completely gone. I stared in disbelief as a slight smile graced Raven's face._

"_What did you do?"_

"_It was a simple spell that . . . Malchior taught me." I noticed the fleeting hurt expression on Raven's face as she said the name of the dragon who had used her. But she recovered fairly quickly. "I merely transported those who were innocent to safer place. You will notice a few remain." I did. Their cloaks were still purple, and they were looking confused and a little bit scared about the disappearance of their army. Anger was also starting to invade their features as they glared at us. "When we're finished, I'll simply bring them back." I smiled slightly, knowing that the chances of us actually finishing were much higher now. Saving the world and Starfire was looking easier now, compared to all we had to do before._

_By now, the remaining Tamaraneans, who I supposed worked for Kendrick, began to rush at us with their weapons. My relief evaporated as I realized that there was still a multitude of enemies. The innocents may be gone, but there was still a good twenty Tamaraneans left. At least I wouldn't have to worry about not hurting anyone now. I pulled out my Bo staff. If I didn't get to Starfire soon, people were definitely going to get hurt._

"_Titans, go!" I shouted. "Fight them like we would fight anyone else! They have Starfire!" I thought I heard Beast Boy mutter "calm down, loverboy, we know" under his breath, but I chose to ignore him. I had more important things to do._

_The first Tamaranean that reached me had a futuristic laser gun. This was tricky, because just one well-aimed shot could hurt me, even kill me. But with my martial arts skills, I was easily able to avoid the shots. I kicked the gun out of his hands and watched his face turn from angry to terrified. He started to step back, but I tripped him. He did the rest for me by hitting his head hard on the marble floor and knocking himself out. I moved on to the next two. They came at me at the same time, hoping to throw me off. But I was too quick for them, and once again the work was done for me as I stepped out of the way and they hit each other. So far, too easy. Was this the best Tamaran had to offer? _

_I saw the others weren't having as easy of a time. Raven, the most powerful among us, was doing fine, but a bunch of soldiers had ganged up on Beast Boy, backing him in his cheetah form into a corner, swords at the ready. Cyborg and I noticed at the same time and rushed over to help him. Cyborg let his laser cannon lose, blasting the soldiers out of the way, and those that were left standing were blinded by my smoke disc that allowed Beast Boy to escape. _

"_We have to find Starfire!" I shouted, and the Titans looked at me and nodded. At this time, I was caught off guard and thrown to the ground by a different soldier. He held the point of his sword against my throat so that any sudden moves made by me would result in bleeding and most likely death. I looked around for someone to come to my rescue, but everyone was fighting their own battle. My opponent noticed this, and chuckled._

"_Looks like you're outta luck," he said. And I began to believe I was._

_Until a loud bang resounded throughout the hall, and a blinding green light filled the room. My heart pace quickened as my opponent dropped his sword and gasped._

"_The princess!" he shouted. "She's free! We must save the princess!" There were only about six soldiers that were still conscious, but they all rushed towards Starfire, who was staring at me. I was staring back. I couldn't move. Picturing her visually in my mind was one thing, but seeing her was another. I was paralyzed by her. I loved her so much. I couldn't stop thinking it. I love her, I love her, I love her . . ._

"_Robin!" Beast Boy screamed to snap me out of it. But it didn't work. I could only watch as the six men rushed at her. Only when they grabbed at her did I spring into action, but it was too late._

_I needn't have worried, however. Starfire was beautiful, yes, but that was only one of her amazing qualities. She was also strong, a warrior, and could take care of herself. Though I could see it pained her to turn against her own people, she knew that they were working for Kendrick and against her, and she became illuminated with green light as she blew them all backward. She looked around at the Tamaraneans, all unconscious on the floor, and bit her lip as if troubled. I couldn't help but think it was adorable. Then she glanced at me, and smiled. My heart fluttered, yes, fluttered, in my chest. _

_Then it was gripped by the hand of fear as I saw Kendrick emerge from the shadows, sword drawn._

"_Robin," she said, smiling. She ran towards me and enveloped me in a hug, but it wasn't a bone crushing one that she normally delivered. It was firm yet soft and loving; it was perfect. I wish I could have enjoyed it, but I was watching Kendrick who was slowly approaching. I silently begged one of the other Titans to go after him, but the idiots stood still, watching him just like me._

_Starfire stepped out of the hug and looked into my face. She took my hand in hers, and tugged it gently._

"_We must go save my brother," she said. "Ryand'r is locked in his room."_

"_Leaving so soon?" Kendrick asked, his voice sinister. Starfire's body stiffened, and I pulled her to me, protectively. At the sound of his voice, the soldiers regained consciousness and picked themselves up from off the floor. As Kendrick backed us into a corner, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven made a move to assist us, but were cut off by the risen Tamaraneans. I suddenly realized that this was Kendrick's backup plan. He hadn't underestimated us. The soldiers weren't actual Tamaraneans, they were **robots**. Indestructible robots. And they were going to do everything in their power to make sure that Kendrick didn't lose. Which could only lead to the moment that every leader dreads._

_The realization that we were going to lose._

* * *

Haha, I got you guys all excited for a big reunion and there were barely even words exchanged. Hahahahaha! I know, I know, where's the fluff? Well, THAT action comes when THIS action ends. It's coming, don't panic, you know

There were two ways I could have ended this chapter, and I decided on this one because it worked, it came first, and this chapter was getting too long. I know, I know, there's no such thing as too long, right? And I've had chapters much longer than this one before. But if I had kept going, the next chapter would've been uneventful and short and boring, and I'm sick of boring chapters. So the alternate ending for this chapter will have to happen in the next. And it'll have to end that chapter, too, because it's the sort of cliff hanger that every author lives for.

You guys will hate me.

And I've said too much!

TtitansFan- I absolutely LOVED your long review. It made me so happy! And I agree, Raven and Robin are just the worst combination. And yeah, the whole Titans East thing pisses me off, but I don't necessarily hate them, because I think Mas Y Menos are just the cutest thing EVER. But yeah, East better not take over the entire show in Season 5 or else there will be some major protesting. Especially if Star and Robin still haven't gotten together and they're focusing ELSEWHERE? So wrong. The Quest was hilarious, my mom was making fun of how loud I was laughing. Anyway, here's your update!

Now I'm going to go watch the SUPERBOWL! Go Patriots. Don't hate if you're an Eagles fan. Especially when the Patriots win. And just for the record, I'm really a Ravens fan, because I'm a Baltimoron, but they didn't make it this year. ( So I'm for the Patriots. Who will win.

It will be really embarrassing if they don't now that I've made a big deal out of the fact that they will. Well, we'll see.

Review if you love me!

Blair


	22. Chapter 21

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 21

"They keep coming back!" Beast Boy shouted. "No matter what we do, they keep coming back!"

"Stop panicking," Raven instructed as she flung two robots backwards. "Concentrate on fighting them instead of whining about them." As Beast Boy took the time to stick his tongue out at her, a robot grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up, choking him.

"Help!" he called out in a strangled voice. Raven's eyes widened as she noticed the predicament he was in. She quickly separated them with her power, then put a protective shield over Cyborg, Beast Boy, and herself as the robots continued to fling themselves at them.

"They're too strong," Cyborg said, grateful for the moment of safety provided by Raven. Both he and Beast Boy were breathing heavy, but Raven hadn't even broken a sweat. She was mentally tired, however, and the boys could tell by how much weaker she looked than she had been going in.

"Why can't we beat them?" Beast Boy asked. "Is it some sort of magic?" They looked to Raven for answers, but she had none. They directed their attention towards Robin and Starfire, still backed into a corner by Kendrick. They seemed to be exchanging words, but they couldn't hear anything. Starfire kept throwing worried glances at them, but there was no way either of them could spring to their rescue.

They were distracted by a robot's impact on Raven's shield. He had made a sort of dent instead of bouncing off like the rest of them, and it was a sign that Raven couldn't hold up for much longer.

"We . . . need a plan," Raven said in a strained voice, her teeth gritted. She had her arms outstretched like she was pushing something up, and they were shaking violently. The more the shook, the larger a dent each robot made as they relentlessly charged again and again. "We need to do . . . something. I can't . . . hold it much longer."

"Okay, uh, okay . . ." Beast Boy said, frantically. "Okay, we can do this. We're the Teen Titans, right? We've never lost yet, right? I mean, the good guys always win, right?"

"Breathe, BB," Cyborg suggested. "You're not helping."

"You!" he shouted, pointing at his best friend. "You're like a robot! You can tell us how to defeat them!" Cyborg's took a step back, shocked; at the same time, Beast Boy covered his mouth. In his panic, he had forgotten to think (does he ever think?) and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

All Cyborg had ever wanted was to be normal. After the accident, after his father decided to let the surgeons try out the new bionic equipment on him, after he became half robot, all he wanted was to be a normal kid again. But kids called him a freak, he wasn't allowed back on the football team that he was once the star of, and acceptance didn't come easy. That is, until he joined the Teen Titans. Ever since, there had been times when his confidence wavered, but he mostly felt comfortable with himself there. He wasn't judged inside that gigantic T that he himself had helped build. He was just part of the team. And no one ever pointed out that he was different. Because they were all different themselves. And that was okay.

Until now. Betrayed by his best friend, Cyborg suddenly found it hard to breathe. He wished Raven would just let the stupid shield down so he could go out there and let his anger loose. How could Beast Boy say that to him?

"Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't mean . . ."

"Whatever," he replied coldly. He turned to Raven. "We don't need a plan. Just let go and we'll go out there and kick some ass, just as we always do." Raven fixed him with a cold stare that matched his.

"That's a . . . great idea, Cyborg. Just go . . . out there and get yourself killed."

"Let me go!" he growled, but Raven refused, though it was obviously paining her.

"Beast Boy's not . . . wrong," she replied. "I hate . . . to admit it, but he's not. You have . . . advantage. Use it. It doesn't make you . . . a freak. It makes you . . . a hero." She took a shuddering breath at the effort it took to say it, but it was worth it. Cyborg considered it, and finally accepted it.

"Okay," he said, calmly. "Here's what we should do."

"I'm sorry," Beast Boy interrupted, quietly. Cyborg looked at him in what seemed to be a scrutinizing glare, and Beast Boy flinched. But Cyborg merely smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Man, don't sweat it, it's cool." They pounded fists, and Raven gave them both a death glare.

"Can we . . . hurry this up?" she asked.

"Alright, here's what's up. BB, you and I gotta fight the robots off as well as we can until Raven recovers to full power. She's gonna need it if we're gonna beat these guys. Since I don't know how they're built, I don't know what their weakness is, but I do know that they're full robots and a robot can't survive without a battery or without certain parts. So, Raven, when you can, your job is to take them apart. BB and I will help. Keep taking them apart until you find out where their battery is. Once you do, you can do some magic mumbo jumbo (thought I'd throw that in there) that will result in a power surge and a blackout for the robots. Are we clear?" Raven and Beast Boy nodded. Cyborg smiled at the feeling of leadership. He loved it.

"When . . . you're ready," Raven said.

"Okay. One three. One . . . two . . . Titans go!" Raven let down the shield and the battle began once again.

* * *

Starfire reveled in the feeling of having Robin clutch her body close to his. Though Kendrick was looming above them, she felt safe; she knew Robin would protect her. Not that she needed protecting.

"Looks like I have you all to myself," Kendrick said, his smile sinister yet slightly crazy-looking. "The question ins, what to do with you?"

"Back off, Kendrick," Robin growled.

"Or what? You'll hit me with your silly stick?" (Please forgive me, all of you that are lovers of the martial arts, I know that the "silly stick" is a formidable weapon and I don't doubt the power of it!)

"Please, I do not understand what is causing you to act this way, but I must please ask you to stop now," Starfire said, speaking out for the first time. "You have put my friends, my home, and even Tamaran in danger, and as Princess of Tamaran I order you to cease." Kendrick smiled, and reached out to cup her face. Robin grabbed his wrist.

"Don't touch her," he growled. "Leave Starfire alone. This is between you and me."

"Ooh, testy," Kendrick replied, snatching his hand back. "But I disagree. This is very much between the princess and I; it doesn't involve you at all. No matter, though. I'll make you a deal, little boy. I'll leave your precious _Starfire_ out of this if you agree to fight me. No tricks, just a one-on-one battle between you and me."

"Robin, do not make a deal with him!" Starfire warned, remembering her deals with him in the past.

"Why not?" Robin said, staring at her, puzzled. "A fight's exactly what I came for. You being unharmed, that's just the perfect bonus."

"Please," she begged, tugging on his arm. She was about to warn him that Kendrick hadn't necessarily said that she'd be unharmed, but Robin beat her to it.

"Deal," he said. Kendrick smiled as Robin's grip on Starfire loosened. When his arm fell away completely, Kendrick's arm shot out and pushed her to the side. Robin lunged for her as she fell to the ground, but Kendrick held him back by putting his sword against his neck.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said. "Not so fast. The princess is being left out of this, remember? It's just you and me." Robin glanced at Star quickly, and relaxed a bit as he saw her pick herself up. She was okay, Kendrick was just getting her out of the way so they could fight. Robin brought out his discs.

"Okay. Let's do this." Kendrick nodded, then snapped his fingers twice. Robin raised an eyebrow, unsure of why he did this, but then decided that it was a Tamaranean custom or superstition. Perhaps before every battle they snapped their fingers twice. He wondered if he'd ever seen Starfire do it.

Kendrick made the first move, swinging his sword towards Robin's neck. Robin dodged the blow easily, and responded with a kick to the stomach and a fog disc in his face. Kendrick coughed as he was surrounded by thick fog. He couldn't see Robin, but didn't panic. The heavy footsteps of one of his robots was nearing, responding to the snapping call he was programmed to hear. Robin, however, intent on the battle, didn't pay any attention to it. He aimed another kick, this time at Kendrick's knee, which crippled him with pain. Kendrick stumbled to the ground, and Robin smiled over him as the fog lifted.

He finally noticed the robot too late.

"Starfire!" he called out. She had also been concentrating on the fight, and swung her head around to face the large robot reaching for her.

At this time, Kendrick recovered himself and stood, smiling maliciously at his off-guard opponent. He positioned his sword carefully, and then charged.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed, but he thought it was a cry for help as the robot grabbed her, not a warning.

He only realized what was happening as he felt the sharp tip of Kendrick's sword tear into him. The tears running down Starfire's face was the last thing he saw as he hit the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

His blood.

* * *

I can hear it now. "WHAT? YOU KILLED ROBIN? YOU CAN'T KILL ROBIN!" I know, I know, this hurts me just as much as it hurts you.

Actually, no it doesn't. I love it. In fact, I can't wait to read all your author-hating reviews in which you threaten to kill me with snipers (hmm, who could that be?) or beg me to confirm that it's not true. My lips are sealed. I'm not telling. You're just going to have to wait. And you are going to wait. Because I want to enjoy this as long as I can.

There's a big smile on my face right now.

Anyway. I didn't want to say anything about "The Birthmark", but since so many people commented on it in their reviews wondering about my thoughts, I suppose it couldn't hurt for me to come clean.

I thought that episode was one of the best written. It was like a story, it had a plot, and it captured my interest and is still holding it hostage. I can't wait to know what happens with Raven next. I love the Raven character. I've always thought that she's more powerful than people give her credit for, and now we're seeing that power, and I love it. She's the perfect person to experience Slade's return, which I so knew was coming. You can't just get rid of a character like that.

However. Yes, of course there's a however. Did you see how much RobRae there was? I felt like crying. That's exactly what I've been talking about lately. Robin's always like "Raven! Oh no Raven! Raven!" Never "Starfire! Oh no Starfire! Starfire!" At least not anymore. And why did Raven take Robin with her when she stopped time? Why not anyone else? Huh? Huh, huh? What's going on there? And why didn't Robin care when Starfire got hurt? Huh? Huh, huh? But I digress.

If there is not some MAJOR RobStar fluff in the near future, I will be attacking someone.

Jeanniestorm- Does this chapter answer your question? I was going to use the stabbing of Robin to end the last chapter, but instead I used it to end this one.

Lazigirl- lol I love you too! Thanks, I love hearing that my fic is so special!

SocialKween- Yes, obviously, I did see that episode. Grr. RobRae. By the way, in case you didn't notice, Robin made the mistake that I told you about by letting Starfire go and then getting distracted. Hope the cliffie didn't let you down. D

Julesfire- I love you too! And thanks for your comments on my characterizations of both the girls, I appreciate that. And I love your compliment on my ending. Thank you! Hope you're enjoying the torture! p

TtitansFan- Thank you! Yes, I'm an all-time Ravens fan, now that they're back in Baltimore. We used to be the Colts, but then they bought us out so we bought you out. Confusingness, everything should just stay the same, lol! AND THE PATRIOTS WON! YESS!

lil' LIK Star- Sorry for the confusion, I didn't mean that I was going to talk about the story being Star's star bolts last chapter, I just said it was coming up. You'll learn about that next chapter, I can tell you that much. Whenever I decide I've tortured you all enough.

swisscheese- Yes, obviously, I did see that episode. Grr. I'm hoping that it was just sibling affection, because if not...GRR.

And this author's note has gone on for way too long, so I'm going to wrap it up, because I want to post this so I can look forward to some hate mail in my inbox. D

Review! (Need I say it?)

You know you love me anyway,

Blair


	23. Chapter 22

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 22

_How could I have been so stupid? I was too busy being caught up in my rage towards Kendrick to realize that I was putting Starfire in danger. How could I have been such an idiot? Of course Kendrick wouldn't make it easy on me. I stared at the robot; she had no idea it was approaching her._

"_Starfire!" I shouted, trying to warn her. She turned her head and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She turned back to me._

"_Robin!" she cried out. She was calling for help; I had to save her. It was my fault that she was in danger, it was my mistake to let her go. I had to save–What the hell?_

_Ow._

_Oh God._

_Oh my God._

_I put my hand to my side, and when I looked at it, it was soaking wet. _

_Red._

_Everything started to get blurry . . ._

_Starfire . . . She was crying. Don't cry, beautiful . . ._

_My eyes closed._

_I fell._

_It hurt._

_It burned._

_Starfire screamed._

_I couldn't open my eyes; couldn't find her._

_Then she was gone. Everything was gone._

_I couldn't have gotten stabbed. I wasn't allowed to get hurt. I was the sidekick of Batman, the leader of the Teen Titans, not just a hero, but a super hero. I wasn't allowed to die._

_How did this happen?_

_Starfire was gone. And suddenly, so was the pain._

_I opened my eyes and saw white._

_

* * *

_

"**ROBIN!**" Starfire screamed as she watched him fall and hit the floor. The robot picked her up and attempted to carry her away from the scene, but her sadness and anger gave her unbelievable strength. She grabbed the robot's shoulders and let her pain come out as power. She did what Raven had been trying to do; with one forceful star bolt, she zapped the robot of his power, and somehow caused an entire blackout without even touching the other robots. They all fell to the ground, lifeless, and she released herself from the grip of the one holding her.

She ran to Robin's body and knelt beside him, lifting his head into her lap and sobbing. The sound of Kendrick's footsteps came towards her, but she didn't look up until she heard his hateful voice.

"Tragedy," he said with sarcastic pity in his voice. Starfire glared up at him. Carefully placing her love down, she stood and turned on Kendrick, her hands and eyes glowing green.

* * *

Raven was struggling. She couldn't find out how to cause a blackout that would make all the robots die. Every now and then, Beast Boy and Cyborg would throw her expectant glances, but she was still unable to come up with anything. She was taking them apart as fast as she could, but it wasn't enough.

"**ROBIN!**" Thought it was louder and sounded more painful than usual, the three Titans didn't bother glancing over to where Robin and Starfire were facing off with Kendrick. The two had thrown each others' names back and forth for a while, so this time didn't seem like it should be different.

Only when all the robots finally collapsed did they pay attention. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Raven, but she shrugged.

"Wasn't me." They turned, and were shocked at the scene that met their eyes. Robin was on the floor, unmoving and lying in a growing puddle of blood. His head was cradled in Starfire's lap, who was sobbing over his body.

A feeling of dread and sickness fell over them.

"No," Cyborg whispered, but there was no way that it couldn't be what it seemed. Kendrick began to approach Starfire, and the three Titans immediately ran over to back Starfire up if she needed it.

She didn't.

"Tragedy," Kendrick said. Starfire set Robin down tenderly, then stood and turned to face off with Kendrick. She looked furious and powerful and dangerous; the Titans had never seen her like that before. Her whole body was glowing green, and she shot a star bolt at Kendrick that knocked him back into the wall. He slid to the ground and grunted, but he wasn't done yet. He struggled to life himself back up, chuckling nervously.

"We got your back, Star," Cyborg said quietly, but she didn't seem to hear him. Kendrick ignored the presence of the rest of her teammates as well, and they all knew to step back for now. It wasn't their battle.

Kendrick finally regained his composure, and it seemed that nothing could shut his mouth.

"Ah, yes. How silly of me to have forgotten about your . . . power." His voice was edged with envy, with a touch of fear and uncertainty. "However, you paid a great price for it, didn't you?" At the mention of this, Starfire's eyes widened and the green glow surrounding her dimmed slightly.

"That is none of your concern," she said. Kendrick smiled painfully.

"Tell me, I have always wondered, what hurt worse? The fact that your parents never rescued you and your sister, even though they knew that you would go through great pain, or the physical pain itself? It's a wonder you survived. I don't think your parents intended you to." Starfire took a step backward as tears began to flow down her face once again.

"Stop it," she whispered. Emboldened by Starfire's loss of fury, Kendrick continued.

"Such power from the sun would kill many from only one moment of exposure. But you and Komand'r, you had to endure the exposure from those experiments multiple times, didn't you? I cannot even imagine how _tortured_ you were." Starfire whimpered at the memory. Her three friends were shocked at Kendrick's words; though Raven had an idea of what had happened, she didn't understand the magnitude of the torture until now. Who would imagine that such an innocent, beautiful, carefree girl would have been so tormented?

They had to resist the urge to run forward and wrap their arms around her, comfortingly. If they did, it would give Kendrick the chance to attack. There was nothing they could do except stand there, silently supporting Starfire.

"However, your reward for surviving was great. Look at the power you have now. It is just such a pity to see it wasted on Earth when you could be using it here, where you belong." Kendrick had said the wrong thing. Starfire's bright glow returned.

"I do not belong here," she hissed. Kendrick took no notice of her offense.

"Oh, yes, you would rather be on Earth with your little friends than support your home planet. In some worlds, they call that _betrayal _and _abandonment._ We just went through a horrendous period of anarchy and rebellion, where many died, but where was our wise and beautiful princess? Not here. What was I supposed to tell all your loyal subjects? That you were not loyal? So, naturally, I blamed it on your little friends. After all, it _is_ their fault that you became so fond of that pathetic planet and began to call it home. But Tamaran is your _real_ home. Do I have to kill the rest of your friends to remind you?"

Even Kendrick realized his mistake this time.

"You will not touch my friends," she commanded in a tone that put fear into even her friends' hearts. "You will pay for what you have done."

Before Kendrick could even think to react, he was dead. He did not suffer, for Starfire was not so cruel. But death for a person like Kendrick was suffering enough.

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, the only witnesses, wouldn't have been able to find the words to describe what had happened even if they wanted to. It was something they experienced once, and never again. Raven even found herself a bit envious, because she knew that Starfire had been able to produce such a power from using all her emotion: her pain, her grief, her rage; it all came out in one herculean blow that struck Kendrick down as if he were a small flower in the midst of a tornado.

It took so much out of her that she had nothing left. Starfire collapsed, landing right next to the one she loved.

It was at this moment that Robin chose to wake up.

* * *

You guys know me too well. Though Robin getting stabbed upset you, you knew that OF COURSE I wouldn't kill him off, though I wish I had the guts to do it. But Happy Ending is my middle name, so you guys are safe. They hadn't even reconciled properly yet! Except now Star's passed out so the reunion is postponed AGAIN? I'm a terrible person. Hey, at least the chapters have been pretty long!

Up next, you guys will get to see what the "white" was that Robin saw. The chapter is REALLY long and I get REALLY descriptive but I hope you guys aren't bored by it because I absolutely loved writing it. It was something I could just run with, and run with I did.

You also got some implication of what the story behind Star's power is. However, it was very choppy, because I wanted it to be realistic and Kendrick wouldn't stop a battle just to babble on about Star's past. So, don't worry, you will get a full and understable version of it when she tells it to Robin, which she will. There's only one thing I changed, and that was that the Titans rescued her from that and that's how they met, so they would know the story. But it's my fic and I can do what I want so nyaah.

**Another note I want to make**: Just because I don't mention you here, doesn't mean I didn't love and appreciate the review. I don't have much time to update so I can't reply to all of you, so I only mention the people who asked me a question or something. I LOVE YOU ALL! MWAH!

Riles- You're so sweet. D And I need to mention how much I LOVE YOU for everything you've said about me in your story. I mean, hello, heartbreak! It's what every author dreams of, and I love you for it. I'm dedicating the next chapter, which is like my most favorite writing ever, to you.

Mayday Parker- YES IT BOTHERED ME! So much. I mean, I love their friendship, and I involve their relationship in my fics too, but lately there's been more RaeRob focus than StarRob and that really bothers me. There's a RobStar shrine? I never knew that.

JulesFire- I have to say, I love how you clapped. I appreciate your review, everything about it made me feel good, so thank you! And it's good to know that I can throw my readers off.

Ttitans Fan- It may just be mad hoping, but I think the new episode of Feb. 26 is going to be StarRob. I THINK. I'm not sure. But I'm crossing my fingers!

lazi, The Samurai Pizza Cat, Kaida Black, and any others- Good call. I just couldn't bring myself to kill him off. I haven't gotten to the fluff yet!

Okay, I need to go do my massive chem homework now. But thank you all for your reviews, and I look forward to many more in my inbox. Without them, the story would just DIE. And that would be such a tragedy. I LOVE YOU ALL! MWAH!

Blair


	24. Chapter 23

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 23

_I looked around. I was lying on the ground, but I didn't feel anything. I wasn't sure if the surface I was laying on was hard or soft or if I was laying on anything at all. I stood, and looked around. There was nothing but white; bright, blinding white. It went on and on and on. There were no borders. I walked, or floated, or whatever you wanted to call it. My feet looked like they were hitting the ground, but I felt nothing. And it didn't seem like there was any ground to hit._

"_Where am I?" I called out, not really expecting an answer._

_Which is why I was surprised when I got one._

"_Wherever you want to be." The voice was familiar, and I wasn't sure whether or not to believe my ears. I wasn't sure if I could trust any of my five senses in here, because my sense of touch didn't seem to work. How could I be sure if I had heard correctly?_

"_Is this Heaven?" I asked._

"_Not quite. After all, I'm not dead yet, am I? And still I am here."_

"_I wouldn't know," I replied. "Not only do I not see you here, but I haven't seen you in the past few years at all. How am I to know if you've died or not?" The voice sounded like it was near me, but I didn't see anyone. I wasn't sure if it was my eyes or my ears that were wrong. Probably both._

"_And whose fault is that?"_

"_Yours. You're the one who asked me to keep your identity secret from my team."_

"_You never exactly extended an invitation for me to meet them. Besides, I'm not the only one keeping secrets. Do your friends know who you are?" I chose to ignore that question. Bickering was useless, and I was tired of it. If I was dead, I didn't want to spend all eternity throwing points back and forth in a battle neither of us would win._

"_Are you going to tell me where I am or not, Bruce?" At the mention of his name, he appeared, as if out of thin air. He was sans the Batman costume, which I was glad for. It was good to see his face. It was then that I noticed I was without my Robin costume as well. I felt my face. The mask was gone. It didn't make me panic, though, as I would in any other situation. With Bruce Wayne, I could be myself, Dick Grayson, and not worry about secret identities or pasts. _

"_Do you know why you're here?" he asked. An arm chair suddenly appeared, the maroon one I recognized as his favorite, and he sat. A chair appeared behind me, as well. He motioned for me to sit, and I did. I was so confused._

"_I don't even know where I am," I repeated. "I was hoping you would tell me."_

"_You know me," he said, a slight smile playing on his stony face. "I'd rather have you figure it out for yourself. I think you're capable, don't you?"_

_I wasn't so sure._

"_So why do you think you're here, Dick?" I thought of how I should answer. Finally, I decided on the last thing I remember._

"_I was stabbed," I replied._

"_Yes." I waited for him to continue, but he didn't._

"_So . . . now I'm in Heaven?"_

"_No," he responded. Once again I waited for an explanation, but he offered none._

"_Hell?"_

"_I'm flattered."_

"_I didn't mean it as an insult. It's . . . it's really great to see you again, actually." Neither of us were much for affection, so he didn't respond to it except for a nod that said the same for him and I didn't say more._

"_Try not to guess where you are. Try to guess what you are." I didn't like the sound of that._

"_Dead?" I dreaded the answer._

"_No." My heart lifted, though I wasn't sure how I could feel it lifting if I couldn't feel anything else. I wasn't even sure if I had a heart, or a stomach, or an arm, or a leg. I wasn't sure if I was real._

"_Real?" I asked. Bruce looked surprised by that suggestion. He took a while to answer._

"_Not . . . here, necessarily, you aren't. You're as real as you want to be, as am I." I began to feel like I understood._

"_I'm a figment of my imagination, then."_

"_Closer."_

"_This is a dream." He paused._

"_You can call it that. But it's more like your subconscious. You're in shock right now, Robin, because of loss of blood. To save yourself, you brought yourself here. Of the people you know, you chose me to be here to receive you and try to explain some of this. You noticed that I'm dressed in normal clothes, as are you. That's because you're more comfortable that way, and you're deprived of your identity even where you live now. I am the way I am and you are the way you are because you wanted and envisioned it that way. So, yes, I suppose that you are in your dreams."_

_I stared at Bruce, bewildered, as he took a sip of wine from the glass that suddenly appeared in his hand._

"_This is a little hard for me to grasp," I told him, and he nodded, as if he expected that response from me. He looked at me, and we kept steady eye contact until my eyes burned and I had to blink. The second my eyes closed, he began to speak._

"_You are not dead, so don't worry. Rather, you have retreated into your subconscious to deal with the shock and impact of being stabbed. It's a rather fatal wound that you have, but you haven't lost enough blood yet for you to be gone completely. You will wake up when you are ready to wake up."_

"_I'm ready now," I said immediately. "My team needs my help. Starfire needs me." Bruce smiled at me, but I couldn't read into it. It seemed condescending, but it also could have been pitying. Poor Robin, caught up in being a hero again. _

"_Your friends can take care of themselves, you know that. Especially Koriand'r. You needn't worry about her." I didn't like hearing Bruce call her by her "real" name; that wasn't who she was to me. _

"_Her name's Starfire," I mumbled, almost embarrassed at correcting him, but he seemed to understand my reasons._

"_She's special to you," he remarked. I nodded, hoping that I didn't seem as embarrassed as I felt. This wasn't something I felt like discussing with anyone, especially not with my father figure who's apt to respond to anything I say in a patronizing manner or tone. I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel his stare burning a hole in me. Did he actually want me to talk about this subject with him? Batman was not exactly the most intimate person you ever met; it was hard for him to show affection even to me, whom he considered a son, and to Diana, or Wonder Woman, who he so obviously loved with all his heart._

_And now he expected me to open up about my love life? Not that I really had one. Starfire did hug me, though, and she seemed glad to see me. Of course, she would be glad to see anyone who was coming to rescue her from her kidnapper. But I held her . . . I pulled her against me and she didn't protest . . . I wanted to hold her now . . ._

"_Do you know of your friend Raven's meditation mirror?" How did he know about that? I nodded. "She uses that to get her thoughts and feelings together so she doesn't go into overload, or lose control. That's what this is for you, Dick, so don't hold back." This was weird. Bruce wasn't even real, I was making him up inside my head, and he wanted me to, what, spill to him like we were giggling teenage girls at a slumber party?_

"_Will you know or remember any of this?" I asked. "When this is over and I wake up?" The question seemed to stump Bruce, and he pondered it for a while before answering._

"_It hadn't crossed my mind," he admitted. "After all, though this is real to you, and you will remember this, I'm not really here. So whether or not I'll have any recollection of this conversation or not, I don't know. However, right now, my body is sleeping, so it's possible that my spirit is here, in your mind, and it could be me." With every word he spoke, he was just confusing me more._

"_So this is you, but it's not you," I said, paraphrasing his words._

"_I don't know."_

"_Comforting."_

"_Are you going to take advantage of this or not?"_

"_Not if you're going to know what I'm actually saying! You'll just hold it over my head later in life." His stony face seemed to soften a little at my words. _

"_Dick . . . I . . . Just because I'm not your real father . . . and I'm harsh at times . . . I know that, I was just trying to . . . what I mean is . . ." The great and powerful Bruce Wayne, the silent and serious Batman, was at a loss for words. And yet, I knew exactly what I meant. I didn't expect a hug or anything, but he was trying to express a fatherly love. And it was comforting me while making the both of us uncomfortable at the same time. That wasn't complicated at all._

"_I know," I said, quickly, saving him. "Thanks."_

_He sat back and made himself comfortable, which was my invitation to begin my life story as a Teen Titan, the next chapter of my life which he wasn't a part of._

_I told him my mixed frustration and elation at being a team leader, always being the one in charge and the one others turn to for answers when there's trouble. He understood that, of course, because that's what he was to me. I explained my tendency to become obsessive when it came to "business", and my fear of messing up. I talked about what it was like to live with a bunch of teenagers, which Bruce definitely could not relate to, and how important my friends were to me, even though I didn't necessarily express that fact._

_And that brought me to Starfire._

"_I don't know where to start," I admitted. "I think . . . I think that I love her. Actually, I feel like I know that I love her, but I've never really had experience with, you know, love, so I can't be sure. What I am sure about is that she's definitely special, and I love to be around her, and she makes me feel a happiness that I didn't really know was possible. I know that I'd give my life for her, I'd do anything for her, and I feel like I would die if she didn't feel the same way. I want to believe that she does, and I think she has sent signals that say she does, but people act differently on her home planet, and that may be how she treats everyone. She loves everyone, that's for sure. She has such a big heart. And I know I have a place in it, but I don't know if it's a special place, like she has in mine. I know it sounds cliche and ridiculous and childish, but I don't know what I'd do without her. She's on my mind constantly."_

_My fists tightened as my next thoughts and feelings came tumbling out of my mouth._

"_And that's not good. It's not good for me, or for her, or for the team. Sometimes I can't concentrate, and can you imagine what would happen if I was thinking of her and I messed up on a mission because of it? If I can't stop thinking about her now, I can't imagine what it would be like if I was actually with her. I would be so caught up in our relationship and my happiness that everything else would lose importance to me. And that can't happen. It just can't." _

_My anger towards myself turned to sadness, and my voice softened. As I spoke, I began to feel hopeless._

"_And that's why a relationship can never happen between us. Not that it would, anyway. She could never see anything in me. I don't deserve someone as wonderful and extraordinary as her." Bruce interrupted me for the first time at that._

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why wouldn't she see something in you? Why don't you deserve her?" Why was he asking such stupid questions?_

"_Why? Because she's the most loving, caring, compassionate, selfless, warm-hearted person you've ever met. She so pure and innocent and good, she would never wrong anyone. I, on the other hand, I've wronged many people. I'm selfish and obsessive, I lack respect for other people's feelings, and I . . ."_

"_Have saved many people," Bruce cut in. "Don't make yourself out to be a bad person, Dick, when you have no right to. There are others far worse than you who don't even realize it."_

"_She deserves better than me," I said, sadly._

"_From how you describe her, it sounds like she deserves what she wants," Bruce told me, a kind look on his face. "I believe it's her own personal right to decide what she deserves and what she doesn't."_

"_Bruce . . ."_

"_Dick, listen to me. If I've never given you advice before, let me start now, and if you've never listened to me before, let you start now, for this is important. Don't make the same mistake I did." At his words, Diana appeared beside him, dressed regularly. Bruce was no longer sitting in his chair; it was gone, and he was standing next to her. She attempted to slip an arm around him lovingly, but he turned away, and all at once they were no longer Bruce and Diana, but Batman and Wonder Woman, serious and business-like. Batman's face was grim and showed no feeling, but distress and pain was clear on Wonder Woman's features. She disappeared, and Batman was back to being Bruce, sitting in his easy chair and sipping wine from his glass._

_I blinked, because it had all happened so fast, but I understood it. Diana had reached out to him, and though he loved her as much as she loved him, he chose obligation over his heart. And it had broken both Diana and himself._

_I could see his emotionless face showing regret now, and my heart ached for him, for Diana, and for myself and Starfire. Now there was another show, only this time, I played a part, and Bruce watched. The Mistake replayed once more for him, and for me, too. When it was over, Starfire flew away like she had before. I reached out my arms for her, but she was gone._

_Then I was back in my chair, facing Bruce. We kept solid eye contact until my eyes burned and I had to blink. The moment my eyes fluttered shut, Bruce spoke once more._

"_It's not too late." His voice was soft yet serious, and I knew that he meant what he was saying. "You may not believe it, but you deserve happiness. So does Starfire. Luckily, you both need the same thing to be happy. Each other."_

"_How can you be . . ."_

"_Trust me," he said. "I made my mistake, and I never corrected it. You still have a chance to correct yours." He stood, and I stood, and we looked at each other for a moment. Normally, this situation would call for a hug. But that wasn't Bruce, and that wasn't me._

_Finally, we settled on a handshake._

"_Thank you," I said, sincerely. "And, Bruce . . . it's not too late for you either." He looked at me, surprised, and then a smile graced his normally stony features._

"_Maybe not," he said. "Maybe not."_

_The last thing I saw of my white subconscious was Bruce walking away from me, his arm wrapped around Diana's waist, both of them talking and laughing and smiling and in love. I smiled too, and with that, the white began to fade away._

_I opened my eyes._

* * *

So that was some longness.Sorry if you got bored with it, once I started, I just couldn't stop. There was so much I could do with this chapter, I was really excited about it because it finally brought out the point of the title and it was just so fun to write it. I love getting inside Robin's head, and I think the part that I got carried away with the most was when he was talking about Starfire. I just took that and ran. I stayed up until 1 AM typing this because I didn't want to stop. This might be the longest chapter I've ever written, but then again, maybe not. Six pages on Word, though . . . I'm tired now. Hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.

Who's excited about tonight's episode? I think it's hilarious that Beast Boy's going to work at this meat restaurant. But I'm depressed because next week they're NOT showing the new episode that I was thinking was going to be all RobStar fluffy . . . they're showing Bunny Raven again. Sigh.

TtitansFan-Yes, Star killed Kendrick by shooting a starbolt at him, but I won't describe it exactly, because I really don't believe in Star being a killer. Basically, the energy of the starbolt took all the energy of Kendrick and destroyed it, which destroyed him. And Star will be fine, don't worry. She's just tired. You would be too, if you were saving the world!

KoriStarMoon- lol Nope, I never knew. I don't really search the internet or anything, so I've never gone to any sites or message boards or anything like that. I'll have to check it out some time, though.

Jadedea- Aww, thanks, I appreciate that. I think it'd be pretty cool if they made an episode out of this too...sigh.

JulesFire- How do I even respond to your review? I loved it SO MUCH. I mean, all your reviews have really inspired me to keep writing, but this one...it just made me feel really appreciated, like maybe I know what I'm doing. The part that was your favorite part was mine too, because I really felt that I had captured the thoughts of a person who has just realized that they've been stabbed and that they're (probably) going to die. So thank you soo much, I can't even tell you how much your review meant to me to know that I had been successful in Robin's thoughts, relaying Star's past, Star killing (which I was really dreading, because I don't think she's a killer either and I knew that she would have to do it because it was her battle but the girl just isn't a cruel person) and just the entire chapter. Thank you! 3

Babie A- lol Yes, I was thinking this story would be shorter than it is, but obviously not. Right now I'm writing the 24th chapter, and I think that including the epilogue we have about three more chapters to go. I think. Right now I'm just following whatever leads the story gives me, because new ideas pop up in my mind constantly. But I don't think it will be too much longer, because we're wrapping up about now with the reunion around the corner.

kingcakeluva- Yes, the Psions were the ones who kidnapped her and her sister and performed many experiments on them using sunlight. The full explanation/story will come out when Star talks to Robin about it.

Princess Starfire of Tamaran- As you probably now know, thanks to this chapter, the white was his subconscious, not her dress. It was just endless white space. Also, it's true about the whole mind bond that Robin and Raven share, but still, if they're going to throw all these moments in there for those two, they need to have more for Robin and Star. Because they just do. lol

Alright, that's all for me. I'm going to go eat because I'm hungry. But I want lots of the reviews because they make the world go round.

Blair


	25. Chapter 24

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 24

The Titans stared. They had no idea what to do. Everything that was going on was still processing in their brains. Robin stabbed, Robin dead, Starfire angry, Kendrick telling story of Starfire's torture, Starfire sad, Starfire angry again, Kendrick dead, Starfire passed out, Robin alive?

Robin sat up and immediately winced in pain when his wound reopened itself and started bleeding again. Raven sprang into action then, ripping a long, wide strip off of her cape so she could tie it around Robin's waist to staunch the bleeding.

"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. I just . . . I just passed out, I guess, from shock of loss of blood. I'm fine. Where's Starfire? Where's Kendrick?" Raven glanced at Cyborg and Beast Boy, who both looked uncomfortable. How to tell him? _What_ to tell him?

"Robin, look," Cyborg said, carefully. "A lot of stuff happened. Basically, Starfire thought you were dead and had a breakdown or something. She destroyed the robots and then Kendrick, which took a lot out of her. She's fine, but kind of . . . unconscious." Robin finally noticed the immobile body lying next to him.

"Starfire!" he whispered out in a pained voice. He shifted his body so that he could face her, wincing as he moved. He carefully set her head in his lap, as she had done to him earlier, and tenderly tucked a few rebellious ruby red strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"She'll be fine, we just need to get her on a bed somewhere so she can rest and regain her strength," Raven assured him.

"And bring back the Tamaraneans," Cyborg reminded her.

"And we have to find Ryan . . . der," Beast Boy said, stumbling over the name. "He's been locked in a room somewhere for hours, probably, without a clue of what's happening. Not a great situation."

"So we'll get that done first," Raven said. "And then we'll explain everything, okay?" Robin shook his head.

"Don't make it sound so easy," he said, his strained voice revealing the pain he was feeling from his stab wound. "The Tamaraneans will be confused from being transported back and forth, and will still be hostile towards us. From what they know, we're the enemy. And why should they believe different from us? Their leader is dead by our hands. That's not exactly a sign of us extending the hand of friendship."

"Their leader isn't dead," Raven protested. "They are loyal to the royal family, which are Starfire and her brother. They will listen to them."

"Raven's right," Cyborg said. "So we'll find a room to put Star in, and then we'll find Ry . . . that kid. Star shouldn't be long in waking up, and once she does, Raven can bring back the Tamaraneans. Then . . . I guess we'll go from there."

"Robin needs to rest too," Beast Boy added. Though he didn't want to admit it, Robin was feeling a little shaky, and he wasn't even standing up.

"No, it's fine, you need me . . ."

"No way," all three said in unison.

"But . . ."

"We'll leave you with Starfire. That way, you can rest while waiting for her to wake up. Someone will have to stay with her. Why not you?" Robin stopped protesting, and Raven smiled, knowing she had hit her mark.

"I'll get her," he said.

"No way, man," Cyborg said. "You can barely carry yourself." He held out a hand to help Robin up, and held him steady while he got used to standing. Then, with Robin leaning on Beast Boy and Raven, Cyborg lifted Starfire gingerly into his arms and carried her out into the hallway where he was pretty sure her bedroom was. Robin, with the help of Beast Boy and Raven, limped along behind them.

They found her bedroom easily, because her name, Koriand'r, was displayed in beautiful script across the door. Carrying her in, Cyborg laid her down on the pink satin sheets of her large bed. She looked so peaceful, like an angel resting on a pink cloud. Robin sat on the edge of her bed beside her, trying not to show any of the emotions he was feeling. Scared, because of Starfire, pained, because of his wound, passionate, because he was sitting on his love's bed right next to her . . .

"We'll take care of this and get back to you," Raven said, quietly. Robin nodded, thanks in his eyes. The three Titans backed out the room silently as he turned his head back to gaze at Starfire. They closed the door behind them so they could have some privacy.

Beast Boy eyed the many doors that adorned the stretching hallway. They found Ryand'r's room easily as well, with Ryand'r scripted on the door, but he wasn't there, as Starfire had found out earlier when she went searching for him. The friends stared at each other, waiting for someone to come up with a plan. If he wasn't there, where could he be? There had to be about a thousand rooms in the gigantic palace. He could be in any of them.

"I'll perform a search," Raven said, finally.

"Are you insane? That'll take forever!" Beast Boy complained. She raised her eyebrow.

"Actually, it will only take a few minutes, since it's such a big place. Normally it would only take a couple seconds." Beast Boy stared at her like she was crazy.

Deciding not to waste any more time in explaining, Raven chose to show him instead. She closed her eyes and began to levitate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered. As soon as the word "Zinthos" left her lips, a great black energy lifted from her in the form of a raven, its wings spread. (Like in "Haunted" when she goes after Robin.) It flew down the hallway until it came to the end, and then split into two, going down both halves. Beast Boy laughed, embarrassed.

"Right. Oops." Cyborg and Beast Boy waited patiently as she continued to levitate. All of a sudden her eyes opened wide, and her feet touched the ground.

"He's not here," she said, her voice unsure. "He's not in the palace."

"What does that mean?" Cyborg asked.

"What do we do?" Beast Boy asked. Raven shook her head, not used to being the one that everyone turned to for answers. There was always Robin for that.

"I . . . don't know." Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

"You don't _know_? What do you mean you don't _know?_" The panic was obvious in Beast Boy's voice. "How can you not know? You're the one who's all powerful and magicky and making the Tamaraneans go poof and . . ."

"Hey . . . wait a minute," Cyborg interrupted, slapping his hand over the babbling Beast Boy's mouth. "Raven, what exactly did you do?"

"I told you already," she snapped. "I transferred the innocent Tamaraneans . . ."

"Exactly. And wouldn't Ryand'r be considered innocent?"

"What are you getting at?" Beast Boy asked, pushing the metallic hand off his mouth.

"Well, it's possible that when Raven transported the Tamaraneans, she took Ryand'r with them," Cyborg finished, a triumphant smile on his face. "Man, I am brilliant!"

"Nuh uh," Beast Boy protested. "Raven said all the innocent _Tamaraneans_. That would include Starfire, and she was there the whole _time_." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Cyborg, who refused to be beaten.

"Well . . . Starfire's not exactly . . . uh, innocent, because she was involved in the fighting, and . . . um, she, uh, got rid of Kendrick, and that's not, like . . ."

"Cyborg. Just stop," Raven commanded. He shut his mouth. "You're right, anyway." Cyborg let out an exhilarated "BOOYAH!" while Beast Boy started to whine.

"How can he be right? Starfire's innocent! She's like the most innocent person I know! It's not faaaiiir, Cyborg's _always_ right. I have good ideas too!"

"He's only right about what happened to Ryand'r," Raven said, causing Cyborg's disturbing victory dance to come to a halt, thankfully. "His reasoning is off. Starfire is an innocent individual, yes, but she was involved in this fight." She smiled for a moment. "Besides. I transported all the Tamaraneans. And Starfire's not one of them anymore. She's one of us." Cyborg slapped Raven on the back, jarring the rare smile off her face.

"Damn right," he said approvingly as Raven scowled up at him. "Now let's bring back those Tamaraneans!" Raven closed her eyes and began her chant while her friends watched as the once empty area in front of them began to fill with faded figures. Slowly, they became more and more defined until they were real again. Their white cloaks turned back to purple, and their frozen figures became animated.

"Uh oh," Beast Boy said as their angry and confused gazes turned towards them. "Maybe we should have waited until Starfire woke up . . ."

"The Titans!" shouted a soldier.

"Oh man." Beast Boy closed his eyes.

"Our allies," another Tamaranean finished, causing jaws to drop.

"What?" Cyborg said, surprised. The crowd parted in the middle as someone made their way through the mass. Reaching the Titans, Ryand'r smiled at them.

"I don't know what you did," he said. "But you gave me the opportunity to step up and take my place as a member of the royal family. Kendrick's false words no longer have hold over my people's hearts. They know him as our enemy, and you, as our friends. Tamaran and Earth will not be destroyed this day. My army and I are ready to fight. Take us to him!" The Titans exchanged looks.

"Uh, man, stuff sorta happened since you were . . . gone," Cyborg said, tentatively. "Your sister, she, uh . . . well, Kendrick's already been . . . taken care of." Ryand'r's eyes widened in surprise.

"My sister?" he said, and a smile spread across her face. "Of course." He turned to his army. "The Princess has vanquished Kendrick single-handedly. We will go to her and celebrate her victory, as well as return her to her throne. The royal family shall rule again!" Cheers spread throughout the crowd as the Titans' eyes widened. Starfire, returned to the throne? After all they'd gone through to get her back? Surely Ryand'r didn't expect . . .

But he did.

"Take us to her," he commanded. "Take us to our queen."

* * *

Uh oh, Tamaran wants Star back . . . why can't everyone just leave her and Robin alone and let them be together in PEACE! Well, no worries, guys, in case you've forgotten, the Titans did leave them alone. Starfire's unconscious, of course, but what kind of exciting chapter would there be if she stayed that way? So the next update will contain the LONG AWAITED reunion! YES!

So, Saturday's episode was interested. Needless to say, I was majorly grossed out by the whole NewFu thing. Those people were EATING Bob. But the Source made me laugh, because he had this booming voice but then when he was revealed as just this square of NewFu he was all squeaky! And, being the ever RobStar optimist that I am, did anyone notice how when they were undercover in the beginning (which was really weird) Robin was the farmer and Star was the farmer's WIFE? That can so totally NOT be coincidence. YAY!

And now for all my lovely reviewers!

RobinRox13- Aww, thanks! Well, before I came to I never considered the BBRae relationship. But then I joined here and read Roxeant's fic, Things Unsaid (WHICH I RECOMMEND HIGHLY!) and I started to think it was cute. My other three fics all have the BBRae relationship in them.

CidGregor- Hey, Cid! I know you didn't review this story, but I know you'll be reading this anyway, so I'll say it here. Yes, I'm a girl, lol. Thanks for the compliment about my boldness, because I like to take chances with my fics. And I totally loved the first chapter of your fic that you sent me. When you post it up, I'll definitely recommend it to all my readers!

BrassBanana- THANK YOU! That was an absolutely amazing compliment, because it's really hard to characterize Batman without going OOC. And I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scenes, because I work hardest to write those so they seem realistic and not boring or fake. So thank you!

swisscheese- Aww, thanks so much! The episode is called TROQ, and I'm HOPING it'll be a RobStar eppie, because I know for sure that it's Star-based. And I think it might be the only one that is, so if it's not RobStar, I might kill someone.

JulesFire- Your reviews are my favorite. Seriously, I always look forward to them because your compliments never fail to inspire me! I really appreciate that, because the characterization of Batman is really hard to capture and their relationship is supposed to be close but strained so I was hoping I succeeded. Thank you!

The Last- Thanks, that's a real compliment because I know exactly how you feel about finding a story that isn't OOC, has a plot and action, and is realistic. It's reassuring to know that I'm one of them, so thank you!

KoriStarMoon- Sure, I'd love some websites. I'm always looking for something to do in my spare time. Thanks!

Babie A- Thanks, I was trying to make sure it didn't sound like he was just listing off stuff about her, I wanted him to mean it. Yeah, I guess it is almost done. Wow, that's sad!

TtitansFan- I'm glad the thoughts of Robin weren't boring! I was hoping they wouldn't be, so thanks! So, what did you think about "Employee of the Month"? It didn't really have any RobStar in it . . .

Jadedea- I'm hoping the TROQ will have RobStar, because they were talking about Starfire being a problem to another planet, so maybe Robin will be protective of her or something? crosses fingers

That's all for me. I'm going to go write some more, so you should go REVIEW some more! NOW, says me!

Blair


	26. Chapter 25

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 25

_I gazed down upon the gorgeous girl lying next to me, Bruce's words running through my head. I wasn't going to make the same mistake he did, the same mistake I had already started making._

_Panic clutched at my heart. What if it **was** too late? What if Starfire wasn't fine, and she didn't wake up? She'd never know how I felt, and how could I live without her? I became angry all over again at myself. Why had I let Kendrick trick me? Why had I let my guard down? I was so stupid, and Starfire was the one who had to pay for my mistake . . . why did I keep making such stupid, stupid mistakes?_

"_Star . . . please wake up," I whispered. "Please be okay." But this wasn't a fairy tale, and she remained immobile. I felt hot tears welling up in my eyes, and they burned. I couldn't remember the last time I cried._

_Yes I could. It was over The Mistake, in her bedroom . . ._

_Oh how I hated myself._

_I heard a quiet moan and I jumped at the sound. Starfire? Was she awake? My attention was directed back to her, but her eyes were still closed. Her pouty lips opened as she gasped, "Robin!"_

_She was calling my name. Mine._

"_I'm here," I said quickly, in case she could hear me. I stroked her bangs out of her face, willing her to wake up. And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her eyes fluttered open._

"_Robin?" she asked, her voice soft. I couldn't help it, a large smile spread over my face._

"_Star," I said, relief flooding through my body. "You're awake." She stared at me, as if she didn't believe it was me. Tentatively, she stretched out her hand until she touched my face. She recoiled upon contact, as if surprised that I was concrete; real._

"_Robin . . . you are . . . but I thought you were . . ."_

"_I'm not." Though her energy wasn't fully regained, she threw herself at me full speed, and pain mixed with joy split through my body. I couldn't stop myself, I let out a grunt and she quickly let me go, which I regretted._

"_You are injured," she said, her eyes flickering to where I had been stabbed. I shook my head._

"_It's okay."_

"_No," she whispered, her eyes not looking at me. "It is not. It is my fault you were hurt." What? Her fault? How could she possibly think it was her fault?_

"_Star, no," I protested. She refused to look at me, so I had to reach out and tilt her chin upwards to make contact with me. When I saw the crystalline tears in her eyes, my heart began to ache. I just wanted to gather her up in my arms and make it all better._

_It was now that I noticed the position we were in. We were both on her bed, my hand cupping her face, our noses almost touching. A shiver ran through me. Was this my chance? If I didn't take advantage of the situation, was I making another mistake? Or was I being smart? I wanted to wait for the perfect moment._

_Was this it?_

"_I thought I had lost you again," I whispered, my voice edged with sadness. "I had finally gotten you back, and then you were gone . . ." I shut my mouth immediately. Gotten her back? I had never gotten her back. She wasn't mine . . ._

"_Oh Robin," she gasped, as if surprised at my confession. I wished I could take back the words. Why did I say that? I closed my eyes, breaking our contact, and didn't open them until I felt her hand rest lightly on my shoulder. She was closer now, and I could almost feel her body against mine, the way I had clutched her to me when Kendrick had cornered us. Her figure fit mine so perfectly, like she belonged there._

_I wanted to hold her again._

"_I've waited for so long to do this," I told her, gathering my courage. This was it. I wasn't going to back out this time. She looked at me, her once serious and emotional eyes now wide with surprise._

"_Do what?" she asked. I smiled, and, with my hand still cupping her chin, brought her face closer to mine._

"_This . . ." I wrapped my other arm around her waist and brought my face to hers, not yet shutting my eyes so I could watch for a sign of invitation or rejection. Her eyes closed first, and I felt relief and joy fill my body as I closed mine and my lips finally met hers._

_Oh my God._

_OH MY GOD!_

_I'M KISSING STARFIRE!_

_AND SHE'S KISSING ME!_

_YESSSSS!_

_**I LOVE HER!**_

_Fireworks were going off in my heart and I felt as if I were melting into her. I didn't think she would know what to do, but her lips parted almost immediately, welcoming me in. My mind was racing, but I didn't know exactly what was running through it. All I knew was that, finally, I had Starfire in my arms, where she belonged, and I never wanted to let her go._

_Without breaking our kiss, she began to lean backwards until she was laying all the way down, her head on the pillow and me on top of her. As to not crush her, I supported my body weight with my elbows, and had my arms wrapped around her back, holding her to me. Her hands were roaming my back eagerly, then running through my jet black hair, which I was glad I hadn't gelled too stiffly today. We kissed each other hungrily, as if we needed each other for survival, and I knew Bruce had been right: "Luckily, you both need the same thing to be happy. Each other."_

_Finally, we needed air, and my lips reluctantly left hers. Our eyes opened and met, and she smiled at me. She had never been more beautiful to me than at that moment right there, with her silky ruby hair spread out on the pillow, her cheeks flushed, her emerald eyes sparkling, and her lips spread into a smile. Lips that were begging to be kissed again. Finally, after all these years, she was mine._

_And finally, after all these years, I was going to say it._

"_I love you, Robin." I looked at her lovingly, surprised. She had beaten me to it._

_I came down and captured her lips once more, but not before whispering in her ear, "I love you, too, Star. I always have."

* * *

_

Eeeeee! Fluffles! It has been way too long. I have majorly missed writing fluff. Too bad this chapter was shorter, but the stupid action has to interrupt again. After all, Tamaran is expecting Starfire to be their Queen...uh oh. Hehehe conflict strikes again!

ARGH. They're not showing the new episode next weekend either! I'm so mad. But, what's this? I thought I'd share this with all of you, because I was surprised to hear it:

One of my reviewers, Princess Starfire of Tamaran, has heard that season 5 will be Starfire-based and will involve a **ROBSTAR KISS?** Where did you hear this? Is it true? I'm practically having a seizure over here I'm so excited. IS IT POSSIBLE? FINALLY? YAY!

Anyways.

**IMPORTANT!** So, with this fic coming to a close, I've been thinking about what's next. I was thinking about using a random idea that came to me that won't really have much of a plot, it'll just be a cute, fluffy thing. However, I have this other idea that I might be able to use as a sequel to this fic. I don't normally like doing sequels because they're harder to write but this idea might work. Maybe. So, it all depends on you guys. Do you want a sequel? If you do, then when this fic ends, I'll write the short, fluffy fic (probably called "What's Love?") to pass the time while I get my ideas together for the sequel. Or would you rather me do something completely independent and different? Let me know in your review.

Mr. Rogers- Glad you like my story, however, I'd like to think that I have more of a life than you since I'm not the one who has nothing better to do than dis people. Maybe you should take your own advice. Have a nice day, though.

Princess Starfire of Tamaran- Well, there you have it, finally they've gotten together. Where did you hear about Robin and Starfire's first kiss? I am SO excited, I can't believe that finally it's going to happen! YAY!

Babie A- Have you seen the TT episode "Haunted" where Raven meditates and as a black raven finds Robin? That's what she was doing in the last chapter. And Beast Boy said "oops" because he was saying it would take forever and for Raven it would only take a few minutes. Hope that cleared it up for ya.

Starfire-Rulz- I absolutely adored all the subtle RobStar things that were in Employee of the Month. I saw her holding his arm! I was like yay! And I can't wait until TROQ, but it's taking forever to come out! Stupid rerun people.

The Last- Thank you! I'm glad you liked that line, I didn't have it in there originally, but even I was so confused about what was happening that I decided the Titans (not to mention my readers) would be too. So that line pretty much got everyone on the same page. Thanks!

JulesFire- My hero. I know I've told you many times before, but your reviews . . . I love them! I always look forward to them because you point out certain parts and explain what's good or bad about them instead of being like "yay, super, update!" and that's all. It's helpful and inspiring. Yes, I have hope that one day Robin will explode (on the show), and the outcome will be amazing! Hope the fluff was good enough, there's more coming! I'm sorry your week was rough, and I'm glad that I could help! Feel better!

Swisscheese- Aww, thank you! That's what I aim for, so it's good to know. And I'm glad the chapter could fill in the blanks, because it was one of those chapters where I try to get everyone caught up because so much has happened that even I'm confused!

I have to wrap it up because I have to go to a movie in a couple minutes. I'm seeing Man of the House, so hopefully it's good. I love you guys and your reviews! So keep 'em up! Mwah!

Blair


	27. Chapter 26

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 26

The Titans walked led the Tamaraneans back to Starfire's room, walking as slowly as possible, trying to stall for time as Raven discussed ideas with Beast Boy and Cyborg in their heads.

'_If you were to ever use your brain, now would be a good time_," Raven said in Beast Boy's head. He scowled. Was there nowhere that he could escape her sarcastic voice? He wasn't even safe in his head.

_Well, I **did** have an idea, but just for that comment, I'm not telling_, Beast Boy thought back, which caused Raven to break out in laughter. Cyborg raised his eyebrow at her, not knowing what was said in Beast Boy's head. Raven never laughed.

'_Sure, Beast Boy, whatever you say. But just to let you know, that was the most pathetic coverup ever. And besides, this is for Starfire, not for me. So, seriously, at least try to think, even if it hurts.' _Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her.

Raven chose to ignore his immaturity. She hoped she'd have better luck with Cyborg.

'_Any ideas on how to dissuade the Tamaraneans from having Starfire as their Queen without making her look bad or making them hate us?' _she asked him. He jumped, freaked out from having her voice in his head.

_Can you **not** do that?_ he asked her, mentally.

'_Too much fun to stop, sorry,'_ she responded. '_So? Anything? We're going to be there soon, and if we don't come up with a reason, Starfire might not come home with us. She refused them once, I don't think she could do it again.' _

_You have a point. Our girl's too loyal._

'_And she might not even be awake.'_

_Maybe she is. I wonder if Romeo has made his move yet. _Cyborg chuckled, and Raven did a mental eye roll. She decided the two idiots on either side of her weren't going to be of any help. She'd have to figure it out on her own.

"So . . . uh . . . whatever happened to your last king?" Raven asked casually. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at her, hoping that she had thought of a plan, but she merely shrugged at them. She was just winging it. She stopped walking and turned back to the marching army led by Ryand'r. BB and Cy took it as their cue to stop as well, creating a blockade that the Tamaraneans couldn't get around. They didn't need it; the Tamaraneans had stopped at the mention of their last emperor, Galfore. Apparently, it was a sore subject that Raven had touched on. They didn't know how Galfore had come to an untimely end at the hands of rebellious civilians who were outraged at non-royal blood manning the throne. It wasn't the Tamaranean custom, and because Starfire was the princess, they accepted it for a while, but it was like a blow to their pride. After all, it wasn't like the royal line ceased to exist. There was still Ryand'r, even though he was too young to wear the crown. So a few extremists got together and overthrew their current emperor. His following death was a mere accident. The rest of the civilians who weren't involved didn't protest it, but didn't support it either. In the end, the extremists were killed during the period of anarchy, so no violence-supporters were left. Which made Raven's question all the more awkward.

"I do not see how that is any of your business, girl," one of the Tamaraneans called out in an angered voice, but Ryand'r held up his hand to stop him.

"No. It is alright. He is . . . deceased, with no successor left behind. So, naturally, Starfire is to take her rightful place on the throne."

"Starfire?" echoed the Tamaranean who spoke earlier. "Who is this Starfire, and why should she rule over us? The Princess Koriand'r shall be our leader!" Ryand'r held up his hand once more to silence him.

"Fear not, Halen," he said to the angered citizen. "Starfire is the princess Koriand'r."

"I do not understand," Halen said, his voice still edged with anger.

"Starfire is the name earned by the princess for her victories. It is her warrior name, and it is what you will call her from now on. She will be Queen Starfire." Halen raised an eyebrow, but chorused along with the others, "Queen Starfire!"

Raven began to feel a nervousness she couldn't calm. Her idea to deter the Tamaraneans was backfiring; now they were even more determined to have Starfire as their Queen. And now they were attempting to march on again. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg had no choice but to continue on. Panic began to fill Raven's heart. She couldn't think of anything else. Ryand'r admired his sister so much that it seemed nothing would persuade him that maybe Starfire didn't belong on Tamaran as their ruler, let alone at all. And with Ryand'r in charge, the Titans had the entire planet of Tamaran against them, even though they were claimed to be allies.

Wait. Ryand'r in charge . . .

It was like a light bulb went off over Raven's head as an idea came to her. If Ryand'r was in charge now, why couldn't he be in the future? Hadn't Starfire said something about coming back to Earth because it was a Tamaranean custom for her brother to officially become a man? She said that her visit to Earth was complete . . . which meant that, by Tamaranean standards, Ryand'r must be considered a man.

Which would make him eligible for the throne.

A wide smile spread across the normally serious face of Raven. Why hadn't she thought of it before?

Ryand'r was already stepping up and taking charge, and he was doing quite well. All the Tamaraneans were listening to him, even Halen, who seemed skeptical. The only problem was, the thought hadn't even crossed their minds. Raven's smile faded away. How could she make them realize that Ryand'r was perfect for the throne? She certainly couldn't enter their minds, for there was no telling how the aliens would react to such an invasion.

So what could she do?

"My sister's bedroom. Is she in there?" Ryand'r's voice interrupted her thoughts. Raven stared at the door that concealed her two friends. As Cyborg nodded solemnly, her mind began to race. She knew that she was out of time to think up a plan. It was up to Starfire now.

Beast Boy opened the door slowly. No one knew what was behind it. Each had their own idea, like maybe Starfire hadn't woken yet, maybe Robin was asleep, maybe the two were talking, or maybe, hopefully, they weren't there because they had gone to look for the rest of the Titans. Beast Boy himself had his fingers crossed for the last one.

But no one expected to see the Boy Wonder on top of Starfire, both of them making out vigorously.

Cyborg's jaw dropped, Beast Boy was shaking with silent laughter, and Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Ahem," she coughed. Robin looked up and his eyes widened upon seeing the large mass of people watching them from the doorway. He pushed himself off Starfire quickly, which resulted in him falling off the bed.

"Shit!"

* * *

Wow, that's a less than ideal situation. Sorry the ending to this chapter sucks, I just couldn't think of how to end it. If you have a problem with the "s" word, I apologize, but this is a PG-13 rated story, so just bear with me, please. I know this chapter wasn't the best, but it's one of those fillers that's just necessary. Sorry!

Also sorry it's been so long since I've updated. A lot of my time has gone into the softball tryouts, and I made the team! But that means updates might be a little less frequent, but maybe not.

Oh! And I want everyone to go read CidGregor's first fic, Sleeping Prince! It was such a creative idea, and I loved it! Go read it now!

**UPDATE ON ROBSTAR**: Okay, so, last update I said how I've heard that season 5 will have RobStar's first kiss. However, since then, I've gotten reviews where people have either confirmed the rumor or said that it's just that: a rumor. So I did a little research, and while I didn't find anything on season 5 or a kiss, an interview with one of the creators of the show said this:

"In the first season, we didn't overdo the whole Robin and Starfire relationship because while we're thrilled that girls watch the show, we created it for younger boys and we wanted to target our main audience. Now that the show is a success, however, we will definitely be doing more with the relationship in the future. In the first season, we had "Sisters", in the second we had "Date With Destiny", and we furthered it more in "Betrothed." In upcoming seasons, we plan to have more."

So...there's hope!

Kahiru- Thanks! I absolutely adore getting compliments about how I go into Robin's mind and use his point of view. It makes me happy, so thanks! And I'm glad my plot is original. However, in the sequel, I doubt there will be a superbaby. Sorry. I'm just not that fond of the whole pregnancy thing...I really think it ruins the romance. And plus, they're still teenagers. I could make them older, but then, they're not the Teen Titans. Sorry, but it's just not my thing.

Riles- I'm not sure, it's just what I've been told. BUT I HAVE HOPE!

Dragonofraven- I hope your story worked out, I emailed you back, sorry I took so long. And thanks for your compliments!

Starfire-Rulz- Haha, great plan, let's do it! And not only will we make them play new episodes, but we'll also make them up the romance for Robin and Starfire! Yay!

Dragonmaster1179- You've heard the rumors too? Yes! That is definitely a good sign.

Stargirl1066lkl- Wow, what a compliment,thanks!

xxPerfectionistxx- He is a cheater, isn't he? Haha thanks!

JulesFire- Your review made me giggle and clap my hands too! I love how you always pick out your favorite part. That just makes me smile! I'm so glad I didn't disappoint, and the fact that you compared me to J. K. Rowling and George Orwell, hello, you're my favorite person in the world! I adore you.

CidGregor- Aww, it made me happy to see you review! To tell the truth, The Mistake WAS going to be more serious, but then I decided that I just shouldn't do that because it doesn't fit. I'm glad you brought up the point about Starfire dealing with the whole killing thing, because I'm going to bring that up later on, and most people just looked over that. However, Star is adorable and not the killing kind, so of course that's going to deeply affect her! I did read your fic, and I'm telling everyone else to read it too!

Seventy 5ive- I agree, I'm trying not to get my hopes up too much just to be let down. I asked, but she hasn't answered me yet, because I'm curious to read about it as well.

lil' LIK star- I'm hoping, but I don't know for sure, it's just a rumor. I think I'm going to both, the fluffy thing and then the sequel. But I'm still not sure.

Swisscheese- Awww! Thank you! That was so sweet! That's exactly what I was aiming for, so I'm glad to hear that I achieved it. Thank you!

The Last- I agree. Sappy/fluffy stories ARE essential. Thanks!

S. Holmes- Thank you! And I think that is what I'm going to do, but I don't know yet. I hope that the season 5 rumor is true, though!

Babie A- Aww, thanks! And you're not stupid! You haven't seen ANY of the new ones? That's insane! I would so be attacking Cartoon Network for not showing it in Canada. Revolution! lol

TtitansFan- I wish I could tell you for sure, but I have no idea. I'm just hoping that the rumor is true. I will kill them too!

Jadedea- I wish I knew!

Okay, that's all for me, I have to go practice softball for like the fiftieth time this weekend. Review if you love me! Or if you just love my story. But I would hope that ya love me anyway!

Blair


	28. Chapter 27

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 27

_I love her. I love her! I LOVE HER!_

"_Ahem." My blissful heaven disintegrated abruptly and I came spiraling back down to earth and landed in reality with a jarring crash as I noticed the mass of people staring at me. The mass of people consisted of my friends/teammates and the citizens whose princess I was currently laying on top of._

_They didn't look happy._

_Shit. Shit! SHIT!_

_In my scramble to recover myself, I ended up flipping off the bed._

_Ow._

_Shit._

"_Shit!"_

_Did that one come out?_

"_Infidel!" shouted an angry voice. _

_That didn't sound good. _

"_He was attacking the princess! Seize him!"_

_Definitely not good. Next thing I knew, two sets of well-built arms had hold of me and lifted me off the floor._

"_Wait! No, I wasn't attacking . . ."_

"_Silence!"_

"_No! Release him!" Relief rippled through my body as Starfire sprang up and came to my rescue. Warily, I felt the iron grips relax just slightly, but I could still feel their foreboding presence. Just in case, I remained unmoving._

"_Princess, this heathen was assaulting you! Why should we not arrest him?" I resisted the urge to glare up at the one who spoke. Instead, I looked to Starfire, who was blushing._

"_He was not assaulting me, Halen," she said, quietly. "He would do nothing of the sort." I was cringing inwardly, not looking forward to her explanation of exactly what I was doing. Thankfully, she skipped that account. _

_However, what she said instead wasn't comforting to the Tamaraneans, either._

"_I love him," she said, firmly. I didn't lift my head as an awkward silence followed. I didn't want to see the reactions of team and the Tamaraneans. I suddenly wished I had Raven's powers, because having the ability to sink into the floor and disappear was looking like a good idea._

"_Sister," Ryand'r spoke in a firm, concerned, and most of all displeased voice. "You love him?"_

"_Impossible!" Halen interrupted. "He is not a Tamaranean! He is an infidel! This is an outrage!" I struggled to control my temper. I knew one of my trademark blowups was not going to make anything better here. My fists clenched._

"_Halen," Ryand'r warned. "That is enough." He turned to Starfire. "Sister," he began, his voice calm, "You know I want only the best for you. However, what is best for you is also the best for Tamaran. And . . . I do not believe that this is best for Tamaran. As Empress of Tamaran . . ."_

_Wait. Empress? Starfire voiced my concern._

"_Empress? Brother, I am not . . ." Ryand'r stopped her._

"_Tamaran is currently without a ruler. You are next in line, and most fit for the role. Will you say no to your home planet?" Finally I lifted my head. Starfire's expression was exactly as I envisioned it would be: horrified. I felt a sudden rage towards Ryand'r. He was playing on his sister's weakness, and he knew it. Starfire couldn't say no. But that would mean that she wouldn't return to Earth . . ._

_No. After so long, I finally have her. I almost lost her once, and I wasn't going to lose her again. I couldn't._

"_I . . . I . . ."_

"_Excellent," Ryand'r cut her off. I stood and faced him. We were about the same height, so I could easily glare into his eyes._

"_Starfire is coming home, with us," I said, firmly. Ryand'r looked surprised._

"_But she belongs here, on Tamaran, with her people," he insisted as if it were obvious. I was almost thrown off guard by the discovery that he wasn't playing on his sister's weakness. He wasn't some devious bad guy trying to get what he wanted. He was being sincere, and he just wanted what was best for Tamaran._

_But no matter. Because Starfire **didn't** belong on Tamaran. She belonged with us._

"_I think we should let Starfire decide, don't you?" Raven interrupted from the doorway. Both our gazes shot away from each other and towards her. My heart started beating frantically. What, was she crazy? Starfire was the sweetest soul in the world. She would never say no to her brother and her home country. Even if it did mean giving up me–I mean the team! The Titans. Right._

'Relax_,' Raven's voice permeated the frenetic thoughts in my head. _'I talked to her. You know, mentally. She'll handle it. Give her more credit than you are. She's a strong person. She'll do what's right.'

But what if what's right is her being Empress of Tamaran?

'Is that what you think is right?'

No . . .

'Then don't worry.'

_I still wasn't put at ease. I looked longingly at the beautiful girl I dared to call my own. I couldn't lose her, not now, not ever . . ._

"_Well? What do you want, sister dear?" Ryand'r said, looking at her mournfully. I considered throwing myself at her feet, begging her not to leave me. What would I do without her? I couldn't stay on Tamaran. Earth needed me, needed us. She had to come home._

_Starfire looked troubled. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like she was trembling just slightly. Finally, after an excruciating silence, she spoke._

"_I love Tamaran," she said, her voice shaky. I closed my eyes. I was crushed, and I was pretty sure my heart had stopped beating. I was losing her. After all this time, after waiting for so long, I had finally gotten her in my arms, only to have her slip through my fingers. I saw Ryand'r smile, and couldn't even muster enough feeling to hate him and the planet of Tamaran for taking her away from me._

_Starfire, my beautiful, beautiful Starfire, don't leave me . . ._

"_But I cannot stay."_

_My eyes flew open. She can't? She won't? She what?_

"_Sister . . ." Ryand'r began, but she held up a hand to silence him._

"_Please, Ryand'r, let me finish. I do love Tamaran, but I have a new home now. I belong elsewhere. If you want what's right for Tamaran, and you want what's right for me, then you will let me go. Because what is best for me is Earth, the Titans, and Robin." She smiled, and I knew that brilliant, heart-stopping smile was meant for me. "And what is best for Tamaran is not a ruler who wishes to be elsewhere. What is best for Tamaran, little brother, is you."_

"_Me?"_

_Him?_

"_Yes. Who better? Look at how you have taken control already. You belong here, and the throne belongs to you." The uncertainty on Ryand'r's face suddenly dissipated, replaced by a large smile. I almost laughed. It was obvious he liked the idea._

"_Grand Ruler of Tamaran," he whispered. "Emperor Ryand'r."_

"_Is he not right for the throne?" Starfire asked, addressing the congregated Tamaraneans. There was no pause or uncertainty for them. They all raised their fists and chorused, "Emperor Ryand'r!" Starfire smiled, and so did I. It was the perfect solution._

'Told you,'_ Raven's taunting voice entered my head once more. I resisted the urge to run to her and hug her. Her brilliant idea had saved us all. Me, most of all._

"_Let us go and retrieve your crown," Starfire suggested. The Tamaraneans agreed. As they filed out of Star's bedroom, I quickly snaked my arm around her waist._

"_I almost lost you," I whispered in her ear. She turned to me and smiled._

"_You'll never lose me, Robin," she replied, and we joined the rest of the team, waiting for us at the door._

_Everything was perfect. It was like a happy ending straight from a story book._

_Until I realized that the last time I had seen the crown, it was in the possession of Kendrick._

_Did Starfire know what she had done?

* * *

_

I think that's the longest time I've gone without updating. I'm so sorry! Softball has been massively taking up all my free time, and I've been absolutely exhausted. It's no coincidence that when I got on the internet today I had 50 new emails. So I have to apologize to those of you who emailed me and haven't gotten replies, and to all of you who have been looking forward to an update and haven't gotten it until now. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I hope it was worth the wait.

I'm going to make this quick, since it's the first time in a while that I've had free time and I want to get some major writing done.

Dragonofraven–I'm so, so sorry that I didn't reply and that I haven't read your story yet! As I said above, this is the first time I've been on the internet in forever. But it's first on my list of things to read, so I'm going to try to get some in right now! I'm also going to reply to your emails. Sorry again!

Swisscheese–I'm glad you liked the way I did that, because that was my intention. Thanks for saying that my writing is perfect, because I definitely don't believe it but it's nice to hear that!

Dragonmaster-Sain–Don't worry, you don't look like a jackass, lol! I understand what you were trying to say, so no problem. Thanks!

Dolfingirl101–Trust me, I don't write as well as you say I do, and I'm sure your writing is amazing! Thanks so much!

Princess Starfire of Tamaran–Unfortunately, it seems like it is just a rumor. But we're all hoping! Thanks for your corrections, I did realize the whole empress thing too late and I fixed it here. However, once when I was searching for facts about the show, I read that Tamaranean was supposed to spelled that way. I personally don't like that spelling, but I just went by what the article said. However, if I'm wrong, I'll change it on my next fic. But I think I'll finish this one out with that spelling. Thank you!

S. Holmes–Haha I'm glad you enjoyed my review of your review. I know, I should update more often, shame on me! I'll try though, glad you like my story! And I'll definitely check out Seth Turtle's new fic, that author's on my faves list, so thanks!

Mr. Rogers–It's okay, we all get in pissed off moods sometimes. Just try not to take it out on me, 'kay? lol but I'm glad you like my story!

JulesFire–Yay my best friend! lol Your review made me happy, as always, you never fail to disappoint. You were right, Tamaranean crown princesses definitely AREN'T supposed to be making out with foreign guys, but of course that was another conflict that there was a brilliant solution to, thank God. And yes, I have seen the previews for the new Kim Possible movie. I can't wait! Yay!

Jadedea–I hope you got my email, sorry it took so long, and YES I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER! I'm so pissed. What am I going to do without my weekly dose of new episodes? Grr especially because I'm so looking forward to this one...

TtitansFan–Thanks for the congrats! Tell me if your friend Jackie ever comes up with anything, because we all desperately want to know. And I'm glad you liked that chapter!

Babie A–BB is stupid, isn't he? But it's funny. And you are NOT stupid, so don't say that! You're brilliant. Wasn't Revolution amazing? I loved it. Yes, please do buy the series for me when you become prime minister, I'll love you forever!

Jeanniestorm–Good call, yes there are rules against it, but luckily that conflict was solved!

CidGregor–I haven't talked to you lately, I miss ya! Glad you liked the chapter!

The Last–It is a bad situation, isn't it? Luckily it was resolved...

Again, sorry it took so long! Review and hopefully it won't take so long next time! So if I were you I'd start pressing that little purple button down there! Love ya!

Blair


	29. Chapter 28

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Chapter 28

"I do not understand," Starfire said as they headed to where the battle had taken place. "I suggested that we retrieve the crown, so why are we not going to the throne room where it is located?" Robin bit his lip. Did she really have no idea? Maybe it was some psychological thing where the fact that she had killed someone was so traumatic that her mind couldn't handle it and just blocked it out.

Robin had a sudden urge to grab Starfire around the waist, hoist her up over his shoulder, and carry her away before she could discover what she'd done. She was so innocent . . .

"Don't you remember?" Beast Boy's obnoxious voice broke through Robin's panicked thoughts. The hairs on Robin's neck stood up straight; oh no. Beast Boy wasn't thinking, he would blurt out the truth not even thinking about what it would do to Starfire to realize what she had done.

"Remember what?" Starfire asked, turning back to her green friend. She tilted her head quizzically, which surprised Beast Boy. She genuinely didn't know.

"Well, Kendrick was wearing it, you know, and so now in order for Ry . . . uh . . . Ryan to wear it, they have to kind of get it from him, remember?" Beast Boy said.

"Kendrick!" Starfire's eyes lit up at the name. "Was he apprehended? For some reason, I cannot recall what happened. Is he in captivity now? I hope he has learned his lesson."

"Oh, he learned his lesson alright," Beast Boy continued on, oblivious to what he was about to do to the innocent, naive, and carefree girl.

He was going to destroy her.

'_Beast Boy, stop!'_ Raven screamed in his mind, but it was too late.

"You annihilated him, Star!" His voice was actually _chipper_. "I can't believe you don't remember this, it was amazing. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I . . . I what?" Starfire's entire body began to quiver. Beast Boy continued to not notice and he babbled on.

"I have no idea how you did it, but all of a sudden, it was like you just let loose! You saw that Robin went down, and next thing I knew, you were generating this powerful green light, it was like one giant super star bolt, and you just _threw_ it at him! He didn't stand a chance, he was, like, dead immediately. Seriously, it was awesome!"

"_Dead_?" It came out as a strangled, horrified whisper. Starfire was shaking uncontrollably and violently now, and if Robin hadn't been there to support her, she would have sunken to the ground. Cyborg slapped his hand over Beast Boy's mouth as Raven glared daggers at him.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said, muffled. He pushed Cyborg's hand away. "What's your deal?" He finally noticed Starfire. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"I killed him?" Finally, it clicked, and Beast Boy realized what he'd done.

"Whoa, wait, no, Star, you didn't . . . like . . . _kill _him . . . you just . . . stopped him, you know?" But it was no use.

"Starfire," Robin said, struggling to sound calm and soothing. "It's okay . . ." Suddenly, Starfire stopped shaking, and pulled away from Robin.

"I killed him." She turned, and saw the body lying only twenty feet away from her, Halen standing next to it and polishing the silver crown, ridding it of the bad karma from being worn by an evil villain. The Titans waited for her to pass out, or have some sort of emotional reaction, but she didn't. She just stared.

Ryand'r approached her. Because they had a familial bond, he knew that she was not looking upon her conquest proudly. He could tell she was in shock.

"You did this?" he asked, his voice careful. She nodded. He stood next to her, and they both looked on in silence, their faces emotionless. The Titans knew to stay back, even Beast Boy. Well, he only knew because Raven was mentally berating him, but even so.

"That makes you a hero," Ryand'r said, finally breaking the silence. Starfire finally tore her eyes away from the sight to look at her little brother. He noticed with a pang that her eyes were glassy.

"Then why do I not feel like one?" she asked in a small voice. Another moment of silence passed as the siblings turned their attention back to the body. "I am a killer."

"No." Ryand'r looked back to Starfire, but she didn't meet her gaze. She continued to stare at what she had done. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Would you have just let him go, if you did it over again?" She shook her head, still not looking at him.

"But I would not have killed him."

"He would have died anyway. His actions are punishable by death by Tamaranean law. And not just that, but it was discovered that Kendrick was the one who helped the Psions kidnap you." Starfire finally looked at him, startled. Ryand'r nodded. "He was in charge of you at the time, and apparently he thought that if he assisted the Psions by handing you and our sister over to them, they were in turn help him take over Tamaran."

"It this true?"

"He deserved his death. He was almost responsible for yours. As well as Komand'r's, and Robin's." He paused to let this sink in, before repeating his original point. "That does not make you a killer. That makes you a hero."

"Thank you." Starfire hugged her brother. "You will make a glorious Grand Ruler," she whispered in his ear. There were tears in both of their sparkling green eyes when they finally pulled away.

"Err . . ." Robin half growled, impatiently, as the team looked on at the moment the brother and sister were sharing. Cyborg gave him a look.

"Oh, man, that is just _wrong_. You can_ not_ be jealous of her _brother_, man. What is wrong with you?" Beast Boy burst out laughing, and even Raven cracked a smile as Robin shuffled his feet.

"Shut up, I am not," he mumbled. By this time, Starfire approached them, followed by Ryand'r.

"Pray tell, what is so hilarious?" she asked, smiling innocently, which caused everyone else to smile too, but for different reasons. It was hard not to absolutely adore the ever-clueless Starfire.

"Ready to go?" Robin asked, eager to 1.) avoid the subject of what they were laughing about and 2.) go home so he could spend some alone time with Starfire. She nodded.

"Oh, yes, I am once again feeling the sick for my home." She turned to Ryand'r and the two exchanged another hug.

"Please assure me that you will return once more," Ryand'r pleaded. "There will always be a place in the Tamaran Grand Palace for you, and the Teen Titans."

"Oh, I will miss you, little brother!" Starfire gushed, a little tearfully. "Of course I will return. Not that it will be necessary, but I would like to check up on how you are doing. We will all return very soon."

"Not _too_ soon," Robin grumbled. Cyborg heard him.

"Man, you disgust me," he hissed. Then, louder, "See ya later, R-man. It was cool and stuff. Hope there are no hard feelings about the whole war thing." Ryand'r smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet the friends my sister has so easily welcomed into her heart. Thank you all for saving Tamaran from ruin. Consider yourselves honorary members of the Tamaranean royal family."

"Well, alright!" Cyborg said smiling.

"Cool, thanks dude, now can we hurry up? I _still_ can't figure out how to use the bathrooms here . . ." Beast Boy whined. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Uh-uh!" Cyborg shouted. "You can find your own way home, you are not having another accident on the T-ship!"

"But I didn't mean to . . ."

"Just shut up and let's go," said Raven, irritated. The three walked off, leaving Robin, Starfire, and Ryand'r behind. Before Robin even knew what was going on, Ryand'r had pulled him into a huge hug. What was it with Tamaraneans and hugging people? Robin of course never minded Starfire, he lived for it, but he didn't even know Ryand'r . . . and he wasn't sure he particularly liked him, either. But that would change.

"I know you will take good care of her," Ryand'r whispered during the awkward hug. "She is the world to me, and I see she is also the world to you. You are a worthy man, Robin, and I would not trust her to anyone less." A small smile played on Robin's face as he pulled away. Maybe Ryand'r wasn't so bad after all. He was about to turn to go, when Ryand'r reached out and grabbed his arm.

"However, if you ever hurt my sister again, I will personally remove the intestines from your body and serve them with the grebnar and zorka berries. Keep that in mind," Ryand'r growled. Robin was startled to see that the entire time he was threatening him, Ryand'r had a bright smile on his face so as not to worry Starfire, who was smiling back at him, clueless. Okay . . . so maybe Ryand'r was a little creepy . . . but at least he cared about his sister, right?

Starfire and Ryand'r exchanged one last sentimental hug and then Starfire gently slipped her hand into Robin's, and the two walked out of the palace to join their friends. They didn't let go until they got to the T ship.

It was time to go home.

* * *

Once again...I'm sorry...wow it's sad that it's getting to the point when I have to apologize _every single_ update! This time it was Spring Break, and I was in Cancun, baby! And now I am tan and happy, and now you all can be happy too, because I'm updating!

However, this happiness won't last long, because this is the **last chapter**. But don't panic, there will be an epilogue! And in it Starfire will finally tell Robin all about her past and there will be some fluffyness and there will be love all around! So, even though it might take me a while, an epilogue is coming!

So I'm going to wrap this up with a few replies so I can get working on the epilogue ASAP. And also, I don't think I'm going to have a sequel, just because I don't like them very much. Actually I have no idea what's up next for me. Anybody have anything they want to see? I might do a fluffy one-shot to pass the time (and to make sure you guys don't forget me!) But we'll see. Let me know!

Callista Miralni-Actually, the fic's not quite over yet, because there's still an epilogue to come. And thanks so much for the compliments! It's good to know that my knowledge of the show makes my fics better, so thanks!

Mr. Rogers-Thank you, but when my font is in italics, that means the entire thing is in Robin's point of view, so it's his thoughts. And voice is separated with the quotation marks. I hope that helps, thanks!

JulesFire-I'm especially glad that your favorite part was that part, because it was my favorite to write and I was hoping people would like it! Yay! And how sweet that you took the time to type your review TWICE . . . aww my hero!

Kingcakeluva-Kendrick is dead, they just had to deal with Starfire seeing his lifeless body and realizing what she'd done. I'm glad you liked it!

Swisscheese-I don't want it to be over either! It was fun to write, especially Robin's thoughts, so I'm happy that you liked that! And thanks for the whole saying that I write well, I appreciate it, even though there are others that are way better.

xox.Annie Potter.xox-Nice new username! Haha it's a plan, I'm excited! I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but since the fic's ending, it's kind of winding down . . . oh well. But I'm glad you liked it!

CidGregor-Hey, it's been forever since we talked! I read the songfic, and, hello, AMAZING! I loved it! It made me very very happy. And I hope that this chapter was long enough for you!

Riles-You play softball too? What position? I loooove softball, even though it takes a lot of time, it's one of my favorite things to do. Besides write TT fanfics . . . lol! Okay, so, even though fast pitches are good, accuracy is waaaay more important! And sucky umps . . . ew. We have this one that we got a lot that we call Dennis the Menace because he blows. He hates our team, and he always calls us on things that are soo wrong, like when the runner and the baseman get there at the same time, the runner is supposed to win, but not for our team wit him . . . grr . . . and then he completely ignores when the other team screws up. Completely no fair. But I love the game anyway! I'm glad you liked the chappie!

Okay. I'm done now. Must go write!

Review, and keep an eye out for the epilogue! Love ya!

Blair


	30. Epilogue

Title: In Your Dreams

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: The memory of her is still clear in his mind. He'll never forget how his heart stopped when she turned her back to him and flew away, never to return. But when they find each other again, will their destined love finally become reality? Or can they only be together in his dreams? RobStar

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if anyone wants to buy it for me, feel free!

* * *

Epilogue

_It must be true that home is where the heart is, because I had never been so happy to see a gigantic T in my life. Not to mention the fact that the beautiful girl who owns my heart just happens to live there too._

_Everyone else fell asleep immediately, because saving the world is exhausting work. I know I would have practically in a coma if it weren't for the thoughts that were racing through my brain. That, and the agonizing pain coming from my side. After all, it's impossible to just immediately recover magically from a mortal wound and painkillers sure as hell weren't doing anything. I would need enough tranquilizer to put out an elephant to help me, but I didn't think that was that was a good idea._

_I couldn't stop thinking about Starfire. The way she looked at me, the way she felt in my arms, the way she felt on my lips . . . I wondered if she would be angry if I woke her up. She needed her sleep, yes, but I needed her more._

_It seemed like she was thinking the same thing, because the next thing I knew, there was a knock on my door; the timid, gentle knock that I knew belonged to my Starfire. She was here, needing me too. And knowing that in itself was enough for me._

_My door slid open, and she slipped in wordlessly. Her delicate steps barely made a sound as she came toward me. I turned on my side so I could see her, and her smile looked nervous and worried._

"_I hope I did not wake you," she whispered, standing before me in a self-conscious manner. "But I . . . I could not sleep. And I hoped that this would be okay, yes? That you would not mind?" I smiled graciously and opened my arms to welcome her into them. She laid down beside me tentatively, but when I pulled her close to me, she relaxed because she knew she belonged there. However, I could still tell that something was wrong._

"_Is everything alright?" I whispered into her hair. She pulled away, and for a second I was scared that I had asked the wrong question, but it was only so she could turn to face me. I looked into her sparkling green eyes and knew something was troubling her._

"_I was just wondering . . ." Her voice was quiet and unsure, and she was having difficulty meeting my gaze. She played with a strand of her ruby red hair._

"_Yes?" I prompted._

"_Well, if we happened to come across a villain who, say, committed the murder of someone, what would we do?" I was surprised by her question. Why was she asking?_

"_Well, uh, we would take them out, of course," I said, shrugging. "Take them to jail and let the authorities deal with them and they would be punished accordingly. It's our job. Why do you ask?" She was turned completely away from me now, and I began to panic when I saw that she was shaking. "Star? What's wrong?" She turned to me with tears in her eyes._

"_Oh, Robin," she sobbed, and buried her head in my chest as I held her to me. "I do not wish to go to jail. I do not ever want to leave you." Jail? What was she talking about? And then it dawned on me. _

"_Star, is this about Kendrick?" I asked. I could feel her nod against me and a surge of compassion hit me. I'm also ashamed to admit that I felt a tiny–minuscule, really–hint of pride that Ryand'r hadn't comforted her so well after all, and now she was coming to me. Take that, Ryan._

_I mean, me? Jealous? Never._

_Oh God. Cyborg was right. I am sick._

_Starfire pulled away from me. I was reluctant to let her go, but I knew she needed to explain. So I sat back and waited. After a minute of examining her fingernails, Starfire finally looked up at me and my heart broke upon seeing her desperation._

"_I killed him, Robin," she said in a shaky, quiet voice. "You said yourself that if a . . ."_

"_It's different. You're not a villain."_

"_And that makes it okay to take a life?" I wasn't going to deny that she had a point, but that didn't mean that she was right. Because if I had been in her position, I would have done the same thing. And what she did wasn't wrong._

"_Star, beautiful," I said tenderly, cupping her face. "Kendrick did horrible things to people, and no person like that should be allowed to live." I could tell by the way she had stopped crying and was leaning closer to me that I was saying the right things and that she was starting to calm down. _

_And then I blew it. _

"_Besides, after what he did to Galfore, Kendrick deserved to die. A life for a life." Starfire's eyes widened in fear._

"_A life for a life?" she asked, quivering. "But . . . if he was the cause of Galfore's . . ." There was a quick intake of breath for her here, because I don't think she had come to terms with the fact that her beloved . . . er . . . nanny had been killed._

"_Star, don't do this," I said, closing my eyes, but it was too late._

"_If he caused Galfore's demise, and I caused his, then should not someone cause mine?"_

"_No!" I reached out for her, but she turned away from me again, and I retreated. A silence fell over us. A silence only she could break._

_After what I felt was an eternity, she spoke, but still wouldn't look at me._

"_Before I met you, before I came here, to Earth, my sister, Blackfire, and I were . . . stolen away from Tamaran. We . . . we were taken by a cruel alien race, the Psions, and used as . . . we were . . . used as . . ." She was shaking almost violently, and it was starting to scare me. I knew this was difficult for her, and I didn't want her to bring back those memories._

"_Starfire, you don't have to . . ."_

"_No." She looked up. Her tone of voice surprised me; it was almost hard. "I want to."_

_I leaned back against the headboard, and made a silent invitation for her to join me. She did so, easing back into my arms where she belonged, her head against my chest, but she was still tense. And so she continued her story._

"_We were scientific experiments," she said, softly. "The Psions used us to test the power of sunlight and what it did to living forms. They chose my sister and I because on Tamaran we use the sun as the source of power for flight." She swallowed, hard, searching for the words–and the strength–to continue._

"_They . . . it was . . . I will not explain the . . ." She paused, and seemed to give up on finding the exact words. "It hurt. I cannot even begin to describe the . . . the pain. It got to the point where I did not believe I would survive. Blackfire and I gave up hope; our parents did not come to retrieve us. I did not know the reason why then, but now I do. It was Kendrick, he sold us out, gave us to the Psions, and he convinced our parents that it was a lost cause, that we were gone."_

"_That bastard!" I called out, I couldn't help it. Starfire seemed startled, and I knew I had probably ruined the moment, but I felt like I was on fire. The loathing I felt for Kendrick couldn't even be described. If he wasn't already dead, I would have killed him myself. Except it would have been far slower and much more painful._

"_Robin," Starfire said soothingly, her hand intertwining with mine. "I do not understand what you said, but your angry tone suggests that it was not pleasant. Please, do not be upset. That is over now."_

"_But it still happened," I growled, forming a fist with my free hand._

"_Robin . . ." she pleaded, and I digressed. This was her time. After a moment of silence to reassure her that I wouldn't further interrupt, she continued._

"_Blackfire and I escaped, finally," Starfire said._ _"Perhaps that it why it was so hard for me when her intentions became less than noble. We have always had a special bond because of those hard times we endured together." I could see the wistful look in her eyes, but it only lingered for a moment. She shook it off quickly and smiled up at me. "Then we came here, to Earth, where we hoped it was safe. But it was not enough for her, so she took off to explore the galaxy, and I met you."_

_Our gazes locked, and I searched my mind for some response that would convey what I was feeling. I was happy because she was with me, I was angered because of Kendrick, I was sorry for what she had to go through . . . but nothing I came up with seemed right. So finally, I settled on closing the gap between our lips, which she didn't seem to mind. We slid down underneath the covers, holding each other and kissing, until our high emotional states wore off and saving-the-world exhaustion caught up with us. She nestled against me and I held her tight as we both drifted off to sleep, needing nothing else but each other to make it through the night._

_

* * *

_

_Early morning light filtered into my bedroom and woke me. I felt fully rested and ready for whatever the day would bring, which was probably more saving the world in a minor sense. Just because the Teen Titans saved the world once, didn't mean that there wasn't other sources of evil stirring up trouble. I looked down at the angel resting beside me and gently extricated my arms from around her, trying not to disturb her. Luckily, she was a heavy sleeper and wasn't woken._

_I felt like going for a walk because I wanted some time to myself before the rest of the team got up, and it was such a beautiful morning, so I made my way to the door. As I opened the door and stepped outside, a folded piece of paper fluttered to the ground. It was addressed to me, I was surprised to notice, and I picked it up and unfolded it carefully. The handwriting was familiar, but I couldn't place it._

_As I read it, a cold feeling of dread began to spread through my body as a chill went down my spine._

_**Robin,**_

_**I'm curious to know how things turned out. And I don't mean saving the world. I'll be in touch.**_

_**B.**_

_Next to the B., there was a crude drawing of a bat._

"_Oh, God," I muttered, rubbing my face with my hand. "He remembers?"_

"_Robin?" I quickly crumpled the note up as I whirled around to face a tired Starfire._

"_Uh, hey there, Star," I said, nervously._

"_Why are you out here?" she inquired._

"_I, uh, just wanted to get some fresh air," I explained. She looked as if she were going to ask another question, so I decided to head her off by moving forward and sweeping her into my arms._

"_Good morning, beautiful," I said before kissing her._

_I hope it was just my imagination, but I could have sworn that as Starfire and I kissed early that morning in front of Titans Tower, I heard the low, amused chuckle of Bruce Wayne mingling with the wind._

_---_

And with that, ladies and gentlemen, "In Your Dreams" has come to a close! However, don't start crying yet, because I've already started working on my next fic, "Evil", which should be up soon enough.

Also, just to clear up any doubts if there are any, nothing except kissing went on between Robin and Starfire in bed, guys, so get your minds out of the gutter, okay? Star was upset and Robin was there to comfort her and they fell asleep together. **Nothing else**. Although I'm sure I didn't have to write this because none of you were thinking that, riiiight?

How cute was TROQ? I loved Starfire's ending lines and the underlying racism lesson. Overall, I think it was just about the best Starfire episode I've ever seen, even though it wasn't RobStar. However, Stranded is supposed to be RobStar, so everyone look forward to that!

And now for my usual end-of-story questions. I know they're annoying, but please, bear with me so I can make my writing better for you guys.

1.) Did you like "In Your Dreams?" (Don't be afraid to elaborate! lol)

2.) What was your favorite part?

3.) What was your least favorite part?

4.) What would you change?

5.) What are you looking for in my next fic? (i.e., fluff, action, humor, seriousness, etc.)

6.) Do you think you'll read my next fic?

7.) And finally, are there any fics (of your own or of others that you thought were really good) that you would like me to read? If so, please name them here and I'll be sure to get to them!

Now it's time to come to a close, but not before I thank everyone who has reviewed. I love you guys so much!

Samurai Cat

Kallian

swisscheese

SocialKween

Pookey

Mirage992

Dragonmaster-Sain

kingcakeluva

dragonofraven

xox.Annie Potter.xox

TtitansFan

Jadedea

CallistaMiralni

Cassire

lil' LIK Star

dolfingirl101

and everyone else!

In addition to that, I have a small number of people who I'd like to give a short special thanks to:

JulesFire: What am I going to do without your excellent and heartwarming reviews in my inbox for a while? I know! Read your fics! Your one-shots were recommended to me and I can't wait to read them!

CidGregor: My hero. What would I do without you? All your feedback (all your advice!), you've really helped me get to where I am and I wouldn't have it any other way. I've already started on your new fic and I'm loving it already. Not that that's a surprise to me!

Riles: My first number one fan, and you're still sticking with me! And I'm glad for it. I hope your softball team did well if your season's over, and I hope you'll continue to do well if it's not. Thanks for all the support!

Now it's time to wrap this up, so thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this fic. I had a good time writing it and I hope you had a good time reading it. Please don't forget to answer the end-of-fic questions, because they help me make my fics better for you. I love you guys, and don't forget to keep an eye out for "Evil"!

Blair


End file.
